The Princess and The Pirate
by safariwriter
Summary: A Princess runs away from her fiance only to be found by a pirate. When her parents post reward for her safe return will the pirate return her to the life she ran away from or will something else happen? new summary, story changed as I wrote it R
1. Prologue

A/N- So this is my first Sailor Moon story. Reviews are appreciated, flames accepted, but not really liked. This is just the prologue, but the real story starts in the next chapter…

Same disclaimers apply… don't own the Sailor moon or the characters blah blah blah…

* * *

"Mommy!" A little blonde headed girl yelled as she ran to her mother. Her mother laughed and set down her briefcase as her daughter jumped into her arms. "Mommy I missed you!"

"And I missed you. Why are you still up?" The mother asked.

"I was going to bed when I saw your cab outside the window. I knew you were home so I came to greet you! Will you tell me what you did on your trip?"

"It's too long to tell you now, but when you wake up I'll tell you what I did. How about I tell you another bed time story?"

"Ok, can I pick which story?"

"Of course, but you have to be in bed and ready when I get there."

"Ok!"

"Now, where is your father?" The mother asked. She stood up with her daughter's hand in hers.

"He was on the computer in the office. I think he was doing work." The daughter said as she wrinkled her nose at the thought of work.

"Alright, now go get to bed. I'll be in there soon."

"Ok mommy." The child ran down the hall towards her bedroom so she could get ready for bed. The mother just stood there and smiled as she watched her daughter ran off into her room. With a smile she went off in search of her husband.

Sure enough he was in front of the computer working on some finances. "Always working. You need to get some rest." The mother said as she leaned up against the door frame.

"I know, but I need to get these finances down. How was your trip?"

"Long, I need to cut back so I can be with you and Sere more. C'mon, Sere wants me to tell her a bed time story."

"I'll be right there. I just have a couple more things to do. They won't take me longer than 5 minutes."

The mother just nodded her head and walked out of the office. She walked down the hall into her daughter's room to find her daughter aimlessly watching the ceiling. "Do you know which story you wanted me to tell you?"

"The one about the princess and the pirate. It's my favorite!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Alright, you know that was my favorite story from when my mother told me bed time stories."

"Really?"

"Yep, that's why I know it so well. Here's your teddy bear." The mother said as she handed her daughter the worn teddy bear. "Once upon a time there was a great kingdom called Ceinlys…"

* * *

A/N- Alright, this is just the beginning and Sere and Endy come in the next chapter… this was just like the intro. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow night…. Please review! If you don't review on this chapter (because it might be hard since it is the prologue) then review on the next one! 


	2. The Story Begins

A/N- So here's the second chapter. It sets up the story and our favorite couple is in it. Please review when you're done reading! If you didn't review on the first chapter (which I understand) you should review on this one. Plus the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Same disclaimers…

* * *

At the Castle of Ceinlys

"Serenity, get up! It is too late for you to be asleep. You should be awake the same time that your kingdom wakes up!" Queen Selene said as she tried to get her daughter out of bed.

"But mother, the sun has yet to come out." The princess said from under the blankets.

"It does not matter. The kingdom is awake and getting ready for Prince Diamond to arrive."

"Why is he coming? Can I not just avoid this confrontation all together?" The princess asked.

"Of course not! There will be a ball tonight in honor of his visit. You will attend and you will be ready for when he arrives." The queen ordered.

"Yes mother. Can you please call Molly in so I can get ready?" Princess Serenity asked as she got up and stretched.

"She is already drawing you a bath. Now hurry, Prince Diamond could be here any minute!"

"Mother I'm moving aren't I? That is an accomplishment."

"For you, it is." Queen Selene said as she shook her head. "I will be with your father in the dinning hall. You are to join us when you are ready."

"Of course Mother." The princess said as she walked into her bathroom. Her handmaiden, Molly, was waiting for her and had already drawn a bath for her.

oOoOoOo

At See aboard _The__Sea Cobra_

"Captain Darien, we will be arriving at Port Triste soon." A crew man announced. "The look out has already spotted the port."

"We will dock and get the needed supplies. Make sure to tell everyone that they are to be back her in two nights." Darien said

"Yes Sir." The crew man nodded and left. The captain just kept watching the waves hit his ship. He had spent most of his youth saving enough money to buy his own ship. When he finally did he found a crew and left home never to return.

oOoOoOo

Back at the Castle…

"Serenity, it is nice of you to join us." Serenity's father, Seamus, said as Serenity walked into the dinning room and took a seat.

"Sorry father, but I accidentally slept in. Thank you mother for waking me up." Serenity said like she had been taught for 16 years.

"Now Serenity, you must attend the full ball and not leave after making an appearance. There is an announcement I want you to hear."

"Could you not tell me now? You know how much I hate balls. Too many men trying to get my attention in the grossest of ways." Serenity said as she looked at her breakfast.

"Do not worry, no one dares to hurt you while you are within these walls." Seamus said with a smile. "Anyways, when Diamond gets here I want you to keep him company today until you need to get ready. If I remember correctly, the two of you have always been close."

"_Real close I'll say. Every minute is trying to get me to kiss him…" _Serenity thought as she nodded.

About ten minutes later the sound of horns echoed through the castle alerting everyone that Prince Diamond had arrived. King Seamus, Queen Serene, and Princess Serenity all waited in the main throne room for their guest. Serenity sat next to her mother trying as hard as she could to hide her boredom.

"Your Highnesses, Prince Diamond of the Kingdom Derfail!" Someone announced. Serenity sat up a little straighter so it looked like she was the well behaved princess she was taught to act like.

"Your highnesses, thank you for inviting me to your kingdom. Father said you had some things to discuss?" Diamond said as be bowed to show his respect.

"Yes, but all shall be discussed tonight after the ball. For now, why don't you and Serenity enjoy yourselves and go talk?" King Seamus suggested.

"That sounds wonderful your highness." Diamond said as he bowed again. Serenity got up and walked down to greet Diamond. "Princess" He murmured as he kissed the back of Serenity's hand.

"Diamond, it is nice to see you again." Serenity said as she gave a small bow. "Shall we go to the gardens?" Serenity asked. Diamond simply nodded, took Serenity's hand, and allowed her to lead him to the gardens.

"When will you give me a kiss?" Diamond asked when they got far enough into the gardens to have some privacy.

"When we are engaged, which will hopefully be never." Serenity said.

"O come on dear Princess, you need to loosen up. Your parents hold you up in here without any contact with the male kind, am I correct?" Diamond asked.

"Actually, you are wrong. My parents allow me outside of the castle if I wish to go riding. And when I go riding my friend Andrew tends to come with me. We've always been close." Serenity said as she looked at some of the roses. She knew that the fact she is friends with another guy would get Diamond mad.

"So it seems I was wrong." Diamond finally admitted.

"Excuse me Prince Diamond, but I need to go get ready for the ball tonight. I will see you then." Serenity said as she walked back to the castle, leaving Diamond in the gardens.

oOoOoOo

On the _Sea Cobra_

"Darien, it seems that we might actually have some fun while we are here." Malachite, Darien's closest friend said as he walked up behind Darien.

"Why is that?" Darien asked.

"It seems our favorite Prince is here in hopes of marrying Princess Serenity." Malachite said.

"Then maybe we will have fun." Darien said with a rare smile. He turned to the crew who were getting ready to leave. "Change of plans. I want everyone back on deck by tomorrow afternoon. We have something to do after that. We will leave when we are done with this new… plan." Darien announced. Some of the men were excited with the possibility of plundering one of the nearby wealthy towns while others just wanted more time in Triste.

"You all can go and have some fun." Darien said as he turned back to Malachite. "Let's go to the bar and getting something to drink. We'll discuss our plans after that."

"Alright, should I get Jed?"

"No, I think he is seeing that fiery temptress, what was her name?"

"I believe it was Rei." Malachite answered. Most of the crew was already in the city by the time that Darien and Malachite left the Sea Cobra.

When Darien and Malachite reached the bar they found an empty table that was somewhat private. Then again, they didn't need that much privacy because people got so drunk that they barely cared.

"How do we want to do this?"

"I think we have some fun and plunder the village next to Triste. It's small, but wealthy. We should attack when Diamond heads home. Can you find out when that is?"

"I should be able to. Most of his servants come here to have some fun. I can get them drunk enough to get some information."

"Alright, when he is by that village we attack by see and give our friend a little visit. Maybe he'll have the Princess with him so we can get stuff from her too."

"This should be the plunder of a lifetime."

"Not only a plunder, but what will King Seamus think when he lets his daughter leave with her soon to be fiancé and they get plundered by pirates?"

"So we can end a powerful relationship between two of the biggest countries from merging?" Malachite said with a gleam in his eye.

"Correct, let's have some fun tonight. Remember to get that information." Darien said. He wanted to find something to do to kill the boredom that flamed within him while he was on dry land.

"Of course, see you on the deck tomorrow." Malachite said with a smile as he got up and left the bar. Darien smiled knowing he was off to find his mistress Mina.

* * *

A/N- 

Alright, there's the first actual chapter. Promised you I would have it up pretty fast. I'm not sure how fast I'm going to get the next chapter up. I have a Lord of the Rings story I'm working on, I'm going to start a story for Heartland and have other Sailor Moon stories. I promise to update as soon as possible because so far I like this one the best.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Announcements and Information

A/N- I love you guys! Thank you to all of you who reviewed!

Sarah Lynn86- Thank you and I tried to update as soon as I could!

Serenity287- Thank you and I'm updating as fast as I can!

SailorSenshi141- Long chapters are coming. I actually don't like short chapters too so I try to write as much as I can in one chapter. Thank you too!

Ffgirlmoonie- Thank you for reviewing! I know, I had the next chapter already forming in my head. I wasn't sure if I should write more for the last chapter or not. So instead I'm writing a lot for this chapter.

So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Please review again!

* * *

All the guests were already in the ballroom waiting for the King, Queen, Princess, and guest of Honor Prince Diamond. "King Seamus and Queen Selene!" One of the servants announced as Seamus and Selene walked in. They smiled and nodded towards people who needed to be welcomed. "Princess Serenity and Prince Diamond!" The servant announced. Serenity was on Diamond's arm as she tried to smile and look happy.

As the night wore on Serenity and Diamond talked with other noble couples as well as danced a little bit. Serenity's parents watched everything from their throne thinking their daughter was happy with the man who was currently twirling her around the dance floor.

"Dinner is ready!" A servant announced from two large oak doors. The doors were opened and the guests found their spots along the room length table. Dishes were already out and ready for the guests along with cups filled with the best wine the castle could fine.

Everyone chatted merrily as they sat down. King Seamus and Queen Selene were seated at the head of the table with Serenity on their right. Diamond was next to Serenity and grasping her hand under the table.

"Diamond, will you please let go of my hand?" Serenity whispered into Diamond's ear. To any other it would look like they were young lovers whispering secrets for only them to know.

"Of course my dear." Diamond said with a smile and he let Serenity's hand go, but not without one last squeeze.

Three giant boars and two turkeys were set down in front of the guests along with various vegetables. As soon as Seamus and Selene had gotten what they wanted everyone else started plating their own food. "Here you are Serenity." Diamond said as he placed a piece of pork onto her plate.

"Thank you, but I would rather have turkey and only a little bit. I'm not all that hungry tonight." Serenity said.

"Are you feeling alright Serenity?" Diamond asked wit concern etched onto his face.

"Fine, just not hungry." Serenity answered as she took a sip of her wine. _"I might be feeling fine, but I might die if I have to spend much longer with you."_ She thought when Diamond looked away.

Everyone had been eating and talking for sometime when King Seamus stood up. The hall instantly died down in respect and waited to hear what the king had to say.

"Welcome to this wonderful feast tonight in honor of Prince Diamond's visit. I'm sorry to say his father could not make it because he was not feeling well enough to make the trip. We are glad to see you made it here well though." King Seamus said holding a glass towards Diamond. Diamond simply nodded his thanks and allowed Seamus to go on.

"Diamond's father and I have been negotiating treaty's for some time now in hopes of merging our two kingdoms. We have the found the best way for it other than a signed piece of paper. It seems that you, Prince Diamond, have been infatuated with our lovely Princess and you two are constantly together as much as possible. So tonight is not only in honor of Prince Diamond's arrival, but the engagement of Prince Diamond and Princess Serenity!" The King announced.

oOoOoOo

In Triste

"So you say you are one of Prince Diamond's stable boys?" Malachite asked the young man who was currently sitting with him at the bar. He had red hair and dark brown eyes that were already glistening over from one too many drinks.

"Yep, came all the way up here so he could get engaged to some Princess Serenity." The boy said.

"Wow, an engagement, that means the two nations with be merging."

"Yep… hiccup… this has been planned for some time now… hiccups… King Luscious (Diamond's dad) and King Seamus have been in deep negotiations for almost a year."

"They have been planning this for that long of a period?"

"King Luscious is too sick to make it. Always going around… hiccup… and coughing. He barely moves at all. Prince Diamond… hiccup… does most of the… hiccup… now a days."

"Is that so? When is Diamond going back to see his father?" Malachite asked ordering the stable hand another drink.

"In four days. He said it was to give the princess enough time to get over the… hiccup… news…" The man said. As soon as he said the last word he passed out on the counter.

"Thank you my friend." Malachite said patting the boys back before getting up. He walked out the door glancing once more over at all the people in the bar. He wanted to return once more to see Mina before trying to find Darien, though he knew it wouldn't be that hard to do.

oOoOoOo

Back at the Castle

"Kill me now Lita. I swear kill me now. It will be much more pleasant than living with that… that… that monster!" Serenity yelled. She fell into her friend's arms as they sat on one of the couches in her friend's room.

Lita was tall with dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. She worked as a maid around the castle. She started working with Molly about two years ago and had become with instant friends.

"You mean you never knew this was going to happen?" Lita asked as she stroked Serenity's head.

"If I had I would have never shown up for this damn ball." Serenity said as she slowly stopped crying.

"Serenity, I saw what happened. I can't believe they did that to you!" Amy, one of the Lord's daughters said as she rushed in. Amy was Serenity's only true friend within the court.

"I know!" Serenity said as she started crying again.

Flashback

"…but the engagement of Prince Diamond and Princess Serenity!" The King announced. The entire room erupted in "congratulations" and the roar of clapping. Diamond stood up and shook Seamus's hand as Seamus patted him on the back. Diamond picked up Serenity's hand and stood her up. Her mother immediately engulfed her in a hug and whispered her congratulations in Serenity's ear.

When Selene finally let her daughter go Diamond's arm was instantly around her waste holding her firmly to him. Serenity suppressed a shiver at the thought of being so close to him.

"Why don't we all go back into the ballroom and continue the festivities?" King Seamus suggested.

Everyone re-entered the ballroom where the band started playing once more. Diamond pulled Serenity up close to him. "So what was that offer this afternoon? The one from the rose garden? Ah yes I believe it was you would kiss me when we were engaged." Diamond said with a smile.

"You had this all planned out didn't you? You knew that this was the announcement."

"I am not blind. My father also told me about the plans of this engagement when he first started negotiations with your father. I have been pretty much running my kingdom since my father's illness has grown stronger." Diamond explained. "Now I believe you owe me a kiss."

Serenity was about to protest when Diamond gently tilted her head up and planted his lips onto hers. Serenity instantly squeezed her lips shut so Diamond's kiss couldn't go farther than that. His tongue in her mouth was farther than a kiss in her mind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll retire right now." Serenity said when she tore her mouth away. Serenity ran off before Diamond could protest. She said good night to her parents, feigned feeling tired, and then left the ballroom.

End Flashback

"I really do feel for you. I swear I do, but you have to put on your mask to seem happy."

"I wish I wasn't a princess. I wouldn't have to do this. I could be able to marry for love!" Serenity said.

"Alright, well, we need to go. Your parents will probably check on you before they go to bed. C'mon, get up." Amy said. "Lita, will you come with us to help get these things out of Serenity's hair?" Amy pointed to all the pins and jewels in Serenity's long golden ponytails.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there. I need to get some slippers." Lita said rushing to find her slippers."

oOoOoOo

On the _Sea Cobra_

"I figured I would find you here." Malachite said coming up behind Darien. Malachite had gone to see Mina one more time before coming back to the ship to find Darien studying some map he had probably found on the shelves.

"How is Mina doing?" Darien asked not looking up from his map.

"She's doing well. Still waitressing the Lounge." Malachite said sitting down.

"You found out when Diamond will be leaving?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't come find you unless I didn't. He'll be leaving the castle in four days which means he'll be in the village in four and half or five days depending on the princess and weather." Malachite said.

"Good job, but why would it depend on the Princess?" Darien asked.

"Eh, princesses can be loud and whinny sometimes. Never know how long she could hold him up for." Malachite answered as he took out his dagger and cleaned off a red liquid.

"Good point, good point. What did you do get into a fight?"

"Some guy tried to take Mina away from me. Just gave him a warning stab, nothing major. Get some rest Darien. You'll need it." Malachite said as he put his dagger away and got up. He walked out of the main cabin and found his own. He laid down and started thinking about things to come. What would happen with this raid on Diamond? Would he get to see Mina again? He knew he should have spent the night with her, but he needed to tell Darien about Diamond.

Darien had disregarded his closest friend's advice and kept looking at the map of Ceinlys. Something bothered him about the place. It was like in the back of his mind he had been there before, but he remembers nothing of the kingdom. Finally, after half an hour more of examining the map he sat down and grabbed a bottle of rum.

oOoOoOo

The next morning at the Castle of Ceinlys.

"Serenity, your parents wish to talk to you." Molly said as she tried to wake up her mistress. "Serenity, do not make me get cold water out."

"You wouldn't" Serena mumbled from under the covers.

"Do you think I am joking? Now get up Serenity or you will get your bath in bed!" Molly yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up." Serenity mumbled. She sat up and looked around her room. The sun had yet to come over the mountains, but the moon still had a steady glow on her balcony.

Molly helped get Serenity dressed even though Serenity was still half asleep. She finally woke up when Lita came in to start her chores. It wasn't Lita's presence that woke her up, but the sweet smelling little bites of food she brought with her.

"I love you Lita!" Serenity exclaimed as she launched herself at the food. Lita just laughed and helped Molly with Serenity's hair as Serenity ate.

"Now Serenity, your parents and fiancé are waiting for you in the throne room." Molly explained. "You are to meet with them as soon as possible so no dawdling through the halls."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Serenity said as she wiped her face clear of any crumbs and smoothed out her skirt.

Serenity hummed to herself as she walked through the long halls of the castle. When she reached the throne room she walked in as quietly as she could manage. Unfortunately the large wooden doors slammed shut behind her. Diamond and her father stopped their animated talk and turned to look at her.

Diamond instantly walked forward and took her hands. "Good morning love." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning. Molly told me you wished to talk about something." Serenity said as she gave a short curtsey to her parents.

"Diamond and I were just discussing when the wedding should be and other arrangements. We have decided that you should go visit Derfail with Diamond before you come back here for the wedding. That way Diamond's father will be here for the wedding as well." King Seamus explained.

"And when do we leave?" Serenity asked in a flat tone. It was all she could do to hide the terror that was racking her body with the thought of being with Diamond that long and in such a close proximity.

"In three days. Then you shall return in two months. The wedding is in two and half months. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I'll take my leave so I can go back." Serenity said. She turned around and walked out of the throne room. As soon as the doors shut behind her and she was far enough down the hall she started crying again.

Amy found her leaning on the wall, cheeks still wet from tears, and the glow that usually surrounded her gone. Amy called for Lita who came as quickly as she could. They were able to get her back to her room without anyone seeing them. Amy and Lita led Serenity to her bed where the comforted her until she had stopped crying. Unfortunately all the events from the past couple days had taken a toll on Serenity and she fell asleep as soon as she stopped crying.

"Lita, will you come get me when she wakes up?" Amy asked standing up.

"Of course." Lita answered with a nod. Amy walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

A/N- Wow, I'm updating really fast. I know it's a good thing, but I have some bad news. I might be able to get one or two chapters up the rest of this week because I have a swim meet that's making me leave my computer. I'll be writing though! I promise.

Please keep reviewing!


	4. Plans

A/N- You guys are so cool! Thanks for all the reviews. I've tried to do as you asked, get started with the action and update as fast as I can. Unfortunately, this isn't the full action chapter. Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter of setting everything up. The next chapter is all action. I'll probably have it up sometime on Friday hopefully.

Illuminairi- Updated as soon as I could! Like I said this is the final chapter of setting everything up. That is a definite promise.

Ffgirlmoonie- Thanks for the luck and the review! I already felt your luck because I got a cut for this season's championship! Thanks again!

serenity287- Updated as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews and luck and like I told Ffirlmoonie, all the luck really came in handy for the meet today. Now I just have the rest of the week…

raye85- Thanks for the review! I try to make my writing as interesting as possible and it's nice to know that I'm doing that.

AmberJupiter- thanks you so much for the review and ideas! Actually, I never thought of the Princess Bride until your comment. To tell you the truth, I've only seen the ending of the movie. I'm going to try and add more thoughts, but it's kind of hard. I will work on it though and hopefully it will get better.

Sailor Libra24- I know what you're talking about with the whole some people never update. I hate it so I try and update as fast as I can. Unfortunately I will be traveling for the rest of the week so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update this week.

Peaceful Blossom- Thanks for the review and hopefully this story will be interesting all the way to the last chapter!

Sasha- I love pirates too, hence the story. Thanks for the review! Plus I try to update within one or two days. If I can't you'll get an authors note from me.

Thank you to everyone! I love you all!

* * *

3 days later at the Castle Ceinlys

For the past two days serenity had done everything she could to either isolate herself or hide from Diamond. She even tried locking herself into her room, but her father found the master key and unlocked the door. Ever since then she stayed in the garden, next to the roses, moping and occasionally crying.

Diamond stood in front of one of the windows that the overlooked the rose garden. As usual Serenity was sitting on a bench just stroking a rose. He wished she wouldn't act like this around him and would try to be happy. What made him angrier was the fact she didn't even try to make this arrangement work. He could only ask himself is he had truly done the right thing.

"_Yes, yes I have done what's right. My people will need me to be a king and I'll need an heir. Serenity would be the perfect queen to rule by my side. She'll learn to love me soon."_ Diamond assured himself. A smile crept onto his face, but disappeared when a young blond haired man ran over and embraced Serenity. Jealousy instantly crept into his mind and swept his smile off his face twisting it into a scowl.

"Do not worry about him. His name is Andrew and he's been one of Serenity's closest friends for most of their lives. He works in the stables and taught Serenity how to ride when she was younger. You need not to worry because he has a wife and if what I hear is true, a child on the way." King Seamus said as he came up to stand next to Diamond.

He had not blindly put aside all of Serenity's attempts of isolation. He knew there was something going on between Serenity and Diamond, but what he did not know. Whether it was due to her leaving, inner feelings towards Diamond, or something else. Hopefully all would be revealed in time.

Diamond only nodded when Seamus explained who Serenity's friend was. He was studying the young man, making sure there was nothing more between Serenity and Andrew than a friendship, maybe a brother and sister relationship, but nothing more. _"This is the man that she used to get me jealous? It worked, but I should not have been fooled so easily."_ Diamond thought.

When Serenity disappeared from his view he turned to Seamus to start discussing final preparations for the departure. "You do not need to worry about her. I will take good care of her."

"I know you will. If I thought you wouldn't I would not have let you marry her. She is my only daughter, my only daughter. She means more to me than anything else."

"I would never let anything happen to her. She will be carefully guarded and…"

"That's not what I want for her. She is not something to be caged up. She needs to be free and be able to live her own life. She'll let you into it, but you can not force it." Seamus explained. "Keep a steady eye on her, not an army."

"Of course. We should leave soon." Diamond said looking at the sun.

"Yes, but first there have been a change of plans. Selene and I believe that it is best for Serenity if she has two friends with her." At the thought of her possibly bringing Andrew the hatred towards the other man flared up once more. "She is to bring Lady Amy, a lady of the court and daughter of one of my advisors, and Lita, her handmaiden." Diamond's face relaxed, but he still wasn't pleased with the idea of the two additions. He knew Serenity brought it up and her parents were just covering for her.

"Of course, they are ready I am guessing. I wish to leave as soon as possible." Diamond said. Seamus nodded and they continued talking as they walked towards the entrance of the castle where the carriages would be arriving.

In the gardens…

"Andrew!" Serenity exclaimed as she saw her friend approach. "How are you?"

"I am doing well. I wanted to come find you before you left." He said as he gave her a hug.

"You make it sound like we'll never see each other again! I am coming back in a month." Serenity said with a smile. Right now that fact was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

"I know…" Andrew said.

"Let's change the subject. How is Rita? I have not seen her lately." Serenity said as she began to walk around some of the different bushes with her childhood friend.

"We're expecting a child. The head maid is giving her fewer chores to do so she can rest and worry about the baby more than you." Andrew said with a smile.

"She never had to worry about me. That was Lita and Molly's job." Serenity said as she laughed. "I really am going to miss you."

"I shall repeat what you said. You will be back in a month. When you get back you can tell me just how horrible your fiancé is." Andrew said.

"If he is any worse then I should just die now. I truly wish I could somehow get out of this arrangement." Serenity said as she picked up a yellow rose.

"You could always runaway." Andrew said sarcastically. When he looked back over at Serenity his smile soon became worried when he realized Serenity was actually considering it. "Oh no, please don't do this Serenity."

"You gave me the perfect idea. I'll have a full plan soon enough and get Lita and Amy to help me." Serenity said with a big smile. "Thank you Andrew!" She said. She gave him one last hug then walked has fast as she could into the castle to find her two friends.

oOoOoOo

_On the Sea Cobra_

"We'll be approaching their line of vision soon Darien. Zoicite just got back with more information. He said that Diamond will be there a little after midnight with his fiancée. They'll be staying at the Flying Goose." Malachite said as he stood next to Darien at the wheel.

"Thanks for the update. I have more work for you to do though. Not much though. I want you to tell Jones to go into town, get a room facing us at the Flying Goose. When Diamond and his party arrives have him wave a torch in his window or do something to catch our eyes. The get the crew ready and on the deck. I wish say some things before we are completely set." Darien watched as the crew numbly went through their chores. The raid tonight would hopefully make them act like pirates again. "Drop anchor! We rest here until it is time." Darien yelled.

Soon everyone was ready and waiting for Darien to say something. Malachite stood with Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite near the front of the group. Malachite was Darien's first mate and closest friend, but Darien trusted the other three with his life, an honor on the deck of this ship.

"Tonight we get to have some fun. We get to act like real pirates. Plundering an unsuspecting village and taking everything that we need. Tonight is special for another reason as well. Tonight, we meet an old friend have the advantage of surprise over him. Diamond will be traveling with his soon to be wife-" Darien was cut off by the laughs and whistles that were heard from the crowd.

"She is not to be harmed as well as the two other women with her. They are to return here to the ship and then we'll hold them for ransom or something. We'll figure that part out later." Darien said meeting each crew member's eye. "Now we wait till our favorite Prince arrives." He finished. When he was done he returned to the wheel and looked out at the ocean.

oOoOoOo

Castle Ceinlys

Serenity tried to run through the halls, but the dress and shoes she was wearing made it hard. Plus it wasn't proper for a princess to run so she had to walk every time a person was in the hall with her. When she finally made it to Amy's room she rushed in hugging Amy and Lita as soon as she could.

"Are you guys done packing?" Serenity whined. "I want to go." Serenity flopped onto the bed and put her head on the hands.

"We're almost ready… wait, why do you want to go now? What happened to 'I don't want to go with Diamond! I'd rather die! I don't want to be a princess if I have to marry him!'" Lita mimicked. Amy started laughing and Serena stood fuming.

"Serena…" Amy said breathlessly. "Lita is right, what brought around this change."

"I was talking to Andrew and he gave me the best idea!"

"Uh o, what did he say now? I should have never have told him where you were." Lita said.

"He made a joke about running away, but it's a great idea!" Serenity said with a smile.

"We are NOT running away." Amy said, her arms crossed at her chest and her face was trying to look intimidating.

"Yes we are. Don't worry, I have a plan…" Serenity said as she started whispering as she started telling her plan.

"Princess Serenity, Lady Amy, Lita?" Molly called through the door. The girls all looked up and scrambled to look like they were comforting Serenity.

"Come in!" Amy called. Molly opened the door and looked over at the girls with sad eyes.

"You are needed at the front of the palace because it is time to leave." Molly said.

"Thank you. We'll be right there." Amy answered. Lita and Amy helped Serenity up and walked behind her as they walked to the front of the castle.

The servants, Lords, and Ladies that were in the halls all said their goodbyes with forced smiles and sad eyes. The sun shown happily down on them as they walked out of the castle to be greeted by King Seamus, Queen Selene, and Prince Diamond. Diamond's various servants running around getting everything together for the trip.

"There you three are. We were getting worried that you had locked yourself in your room again." Seamus said as he hugged his daughter. "Do not be sad Serenity. You will be home before you know it. Plus Lita and Amy will be with you so you won't be without female companionship."

"I know Daddy. I'll be happy I promise. I just don't want to leave you and mom." Serenity said looking up.

"We will see you soon." Selene said as Serenity gave her a hug. Serenity smiled and walked over to diamond. She tried to hold back a shiver of disgust when his arm wrapped around her waste.

"Amy, you said goodbye to your father already?" Seamus asked.

"He left this morning for the manor. We had breakfast together." Amy said with a sad smile. Her father was the only family member she had left since her mother died when she was 14.

"Good, I'm sorry he had to leave so early." Seamus said.

"Diamond, take care of my daughter and her friends." Selene said.

"Only the best." Diamond said pulling Serenity closer to him. He smiled and opened the door of the carriage and held his hand out for Serenity. Diamond helped Serenity into the carriage and followed her. Amy and Lita were helped by the driver and sat across from Serenity and Diamond.

Serenity eventually fell asleep on the window, much to Diamond's displeasure. Amy and Lita slept I intervals so that one of them could always keep an eye on Diamond. The carriage eventually stopped in a small village that was next to the ocean. The sun had recently set and torches lit the doors of some of the buildings.

"Serenity, Serenity dear you need to wake up." Diamond said as he shook Serenity to wake her up. She just mumbled, swatted his hand away, and went back to sleep.

"Prince Diamond, we'll wake her up." Amy said with a smile. Diamond just nodded and left the carriage. "Serenity, wake up now!" Amy screamed into her hear.

"What? I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"We need to go in Diamond is getting our rooms." Lita said. The driver helped all the girls out, bowed, and took the horses to the stables behind the inn. The girls walked into the Inn and found Diamond talking to the hostess.

"Oh ya, he's going to be faithful." Lita mumbled as the hostess laughed at something he said.

"Serenity, there you are, Giselle was just getting me our rooms. Are you ready?" Diamond asked holding out his arm.

"Yes I am." Serenity said as she took his arm as Giselle glared at her. _"I might not like him, but if I'm going to go along with this I might as well act like he's mine."_ Serenity thought as she smiled back at Giselle.

Giselle showed them to two rooms, one for Amy, Serenity, and Lita, and another for Diamond. She gave the keys to Diamond and walked away as she gave one last flirtatious smile and wink at Diamond. Serenity rolled her eyes and looked over at Diamond.

"Can I have my key?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Why don't you stay with me? The rooms will be even then." Diamond said taking her hand.

"The people would think the worst and when father hears… he isn't going to be happy." Serenity said with a smile. She slipped her hand out of Diamond's and took the keys with it. She smiled, waved, and winked like Giselle had done before entering her room with Amy and Lita close behind.

The girls started getting ready to start their plan as Diamond went to find Giselle after making sure that the door to Serenity's room was locked like he thought. No one noticed the torch being waved in the window next to Diamond's room. Nor did they notice the black sails that just came into view of the city.

* * *

A/N- Ok there's that chapter. I know I know, no action and I'm sorry. Like I said it's coming in the next chapter and that's a promise. Thanks for not getting mad at me for not updating! I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow because I've been ordered to stay home by my coach. Please review again! I love you guys for reviewing so much as it is! 


	5. Putting Plans into Action

A/N- This is a short chapter. Sorry guys. It does start the action, but be warned; I'm not the best action writer. Sorry! I you guys have any advice I'm more than willing to hear it and put it into use! R&R! You guys have been great so far!

Moon Titan- Yes this is the chapter when the action really starts. Sorry it has taken me so long to get here! The story really gets going from here though! Thanks for the review!

serenity287- Thanks for the review! I try to update as fast as possible and I'll hopefully keep it up!

AmberJupiter- Thanks for the correction. I occasionally do stupid mistakes like that, but thanks for catching it for me! I will see Princess Bride when I can, but I don't get to watch much TV or movies. I'm glad you liked the window scene! Thanks for the review!

* * *

On the _Sea Cobra_

"Darien! Captain Darien, the torch! There's a torch in one of the window's and it's waving!" a young crewman said as he ran up to Darien's cabin.

"Get the crew ready, we sail to the town to attack." Darien said as he got up. The boy ran out announcing the news. Darien could hear the rustle of feet running around the deck and soon the ship was moving once more towards the town.

"We will be there within a few minutes captain." Zoicite said as he came walking in. He pulled his shirt over his head and ran a hand through his rumpled

"Just wake up Zoi?" Darien said with a smile. Zoicite was about to say something back, but Darien just continued. "You deserve it though; you did well with getting the information we needed. Now are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Zoicite answered with a smile. The two men walked out of the cabin and headed for the front of the ship.

"Get the boats ready! We dock and reach shore as soon as possible!" Darien yelled. He started barking out orders to every crewman that came close to him.

oOoOoOo

In the Princess's room of the Inn

"Serenity, what are you doing? What the hell did you pack?" Lita asked as she held up a pair of men's riding pants and shirt.

"Um, it's just all part of the plan. Now I was able to get one pair of each of your sizes from Andrew. Put them on and hurry!" Serenity said as she threw each girl her own pair of riding pants and a shirt.

"You must be crazy." Amy said laughing.

Each girl changed into the breaches and shirt. When they were done they turned and looked at Serenity. "What? Oh, right. Help me open the window." Serenity said. The girls were able to get the window together and then Serenity produced a rope. She tied it to the bed and through it out the window. The three girls started climbing down the window, but when they were half way down they heard some commotion.

"When we get down go to the alleys and dark places. It seems there are pirates loose." Lita said looking down.

"Great, just what we need." Serenity mumbled.

oOoOoOo

In The Town

The pirates had taken the boats off the ship and paddled to shore as soon as they were close enough to make a quick entrance. As soon as they started running on the beach they started yelling. The pirates started ransacking every building that was standing in their way.

Torches were being thrown into buildings after the pirates had gone in and checked for anything valuable. Some pirates had already engaged in battle with the men of the town who did not want to give in. The women were screaming and their children were screaming with them.

"Well this looks like fun." Darien said as he started laughing.

"It truly does." Malachite said. Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite all laughed as they watched the crew ransack buildings, grab women, and fight some of the people. "Diamond was supposed to be at that inn." Malachite said pointing to the farthest and last building to be untouched.

"So then let's go say hi." Darien said. The group walked through the town as though there was nothing going on.

The five guys entered the inn to find everyone gone. "Look's like they don't like us." Nephrite said as he walked over to a counter and picked up a peppermint. All of a sudden a small boy scurried across the room trying to get away.

"What do we have here?" Jadeite asked as he grabbed the boy. The boy struggled against Jadeite's grip making everyone in the room laugh. "What's your name boy?"

"Jonathon, now lemme go you nasty pirate scum!" The boy tried to kick Jadeite making the guys laugh more. The guys laughed again at the boys antics.

"Now, Jonathon, do you know where the Prince is?" Darien asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Um… tall guy? Whitish hair? Had a girl with long blonde hair with him?" The boy said as he looked like he was trying to think real hard. Darien looked down at the floor then up at Jadeite with a look that clearly said "I hate kids."

"Yes, now what room is he in?" Darien asked gripping the boy's shoulder. The boy winced at the pressure.

"Upstairs, the princess's room is the second room. The prince's room is the third. I think the Prince has some girl with him." The boy said. His teeth were gritted as he tried to not show any pain.

Darien immediately let the boy's shoulder go after he the information tumbled out of his mouth. "Good boy." He said as he patted the boy's shoulder. Darien got up and walked up the stair with everyone, but Jadeite following him. "See him to where he wants. He's of no use to us, but since he helped us I guess we could be somewhat nice to him." Darien yelled from the top of the stairs.

Jadeite only nodded as he grabbed the boy again and pushed him towards the side door. As soon as Jadeite opened the door he threw the boy out and closed the door as he went to catch up with the group.

At the top of the stairs Darien ignored the first and second door saying he would go back to the princess's room when he had Diamond. The all stood outside the door and listened into the room. No noise was coming out of the room currently so Darien looked across to Nephrite and raised an eyebrow.

A smile soon formed on each man's face as they straightened up ready to enter the room. Zoicite and Jadeite kicked the door down revealing Diamond kissing a flustered Giselle.

"Well, what do we have here?" Darien asked as he walked into the room.

"Darien, what the hell are you doing here?" Diamond asked getting up from the girl.

"If you haven't noticed, my crew is having some… fun." Darien said with a smirk. "I heard you were in town so I decided to drop by and say hello."

"There's another reason, what is it?" Diamond asked as he tried to make his way over to his sword, which lied on a table to the side of the room. Jadeite saw where he was going and pointed his sword at Diamond's hand.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, your highness." Jadeite said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He smacked Diamond's hand with the fat side of his sword and Diamond immediately drew back his hand.

"So is this the princess we have heard so much about?" Darien asked walking over to Giselle. She tried to leave, but Malachite blocked her exit and grabbed her wrists, turning her around to face Darien. "I thought the boy said the princess's room was the other room. Unless you decided to make the wedding night a little bit sooner Diamond." Darien said as he traced the girl's jaw line.

"She's a simple chamber maid, nothing more." Diamond said nonchalantly watching Darien's every move.

"Hey, this is my gun!" Zoicite said as he took a gun from under one of Diamond's shirts. "Why you-" Zoicite growled as he walked over and punched Diamond. Diamond's head snapped around with a sickening crunch when Zoicite's hand made contact. Zoicite laid two more punches to Diamond's face before Darien reluctantly stopped him.

"As much as I like seeing you get you face a little bloody. There is a reason I am here. To humiliate you like you did me." Darien said as he kneeled next to Diamond. "Grab him, let's go see the Princess." Darien ordered as he stood up. Nephrite grabbed and pulled Diamond up and followed Darien out of the room followed by Malachite with Giselle and Zoicite and Jadeite.

"Zoi, why don't you go see if Diamond has anything else we might like. I believe that the sword belonged to Jadeite." Darien said as he turned around. Zoicite and Jadeite both turned and reentered the room looking for anything they wanted.

"Open the door." Darien ordered Diamond.

"I can't, she locked it." Diamond spat back.

"Have a lover's dispute? Isn't it a little early in the relationship to start fighting?" Darien asked. Diamond was about to answer when the sound of window's breaking caught everyone's attention. A group of pirates walked in looking around. "Have at it boys, just leave this floor alone!" Darien said with a smile. The group stated ripping cushions and looking for gold and other trinkets in the inn. Screams were heard as the pirates found more women hiding in some of the rooms.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were about to explain why the door was locked."

"She locked it for her own reasons." Diamond mumbled.

"I have a key." Giselle spoke up.

"And where would that be?" Darien asked.

"You want to guess?" Giselle asked sticking her breasts at him. Darien rolled his eyes and looked at Malachite. Malachite saw the "I'm not touching this thing" look as rolled his eyes as he grabbed Giselle and got the keys. He threw the keys at Darien who grabbed them and figured out which was the right one.

When the key slid into the lock a smile crept onto Darien's face. He stood back up and watched Diamond's scowl as he opened the door. "O Princess, where are thou?" Darien asked looking into an empty room.

oOoOoOo

On the outskirts of town

"We had to come to a town next to the sea. We had to get attacked by pirates didn't we?" Amy scowled.

"So far it hasn't turned out too bad. O duck!" Serenity exclaimed as a drunken pirate stumbled his way into the alley they were in. Luckily for the three the pirate merely looked into the shadows, turned around, and went in search of more rum. "I hate pirates, always drunk." Serenity mumbled.

"If we see Diamond again I swear I'll-" Lita didn't get to finish her threat as Serenity jumped up and pointed to the trees on the out skirts of town.

"There's the forest so let's hurry. The cabin I found isn't too far into it. Just far enough no one will come looking for us." Serenity said.

* * *

A/N- I know it isn't much. I'm sorry guys! I really am. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. It's going to take me a couple days to finish and post though. I'll go as fast as I can. Please review! 


	6. Meeting More Friends

A/N- Thanks for reviewing so much! You guys are great! So some questions will be answered in this chapter, but some meetings will have to wait till the next one. I really wanted to write this chapter though so hopefully it shows it!

Mel Isabelle- thanks for the review! I don't know if this is the best story to jog your memory on, but it's still nice to hear that. The plot is going to twist some more and most of the other characters are going to be in it.

ffgirlmoonie- and this is the chapter to find out if they get caught and if they do by who… thanks for reviewing!

serenity287- your wish is my command and here it is! Thanks for reviewing so much!

Peaceful blossom- ya, I just changed the last chapter so I can see where you might not have seen the other update, but hey! You got two chapters for the price of one!

Sailor Libra24- I like having the characters talk for themselves, not me for them. Hopefully the personalities will come out more when more of the characters interact.

Thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

In the forest

"Serenity, I thought you said that it was close by!" Lita whined as she avoided yet another branch that was sticking out onto the trail. When she saw Serenity had stopped she sat down on the base of one of the trees and closed her eyes.

"Well, it seemed closer on horseback." Serenity said putting her finger to her chin and thinking. She looked around at the trees until she saw one in particular. She ran up to the tree and examined its trunk.

"Serenity, it's a tree. They all look alike." Amy said as she leaned up on another tree. "Please don't tell me we're lost." She sighed.

"Nope, I was looking for… ah here it is!" Serenity exclaimed as she found a mark on the tree. "When I came this way before I marked some of the trees so I wouldn't get lost." She explained. "C'mon, we're almost there."

"Almost better mean soon Serenity." Lita grumbled getting to her feet.

Sure enough within a couple of minutes a cabin came into view. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. It seemed like it had a number of rooms in it, probably for a number of people. "Last time I came here no one was here… well every time I've come here no one has been here." Serenity explained.

"How many times have you been here?" Amy asked.

"I don't know a number of times I guess. Andrew and I found this place a while ago. It isn't horribly far from the castle so when we go back it will be just a day's walk." Serenity said. She started walking towards the cabin leaving her two friends behind until they realized she had started walking again.

When they walked into the cabin they found a kitchen, what looked like a room for entertaining guests, and five bedrooms. "Are you sure no one lives here?" Amy asked. Her eyes held how nervous she was because she was warily looking around the rooms as though she thought someone would jump out and grab her at any minute.

"Pretty sure, no one has ever been seen around here when Andrew and I came by." Serenity said as she sat down on a couch.

"Let's hope not." Lita mumbled. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything to cook for dinner." She said as she left the room in exploration of food.

oOoOoOo

In the village

"So where is she Diamond?" Darien asked as he walked around the room.

"I… um… I…" Diamond mumbled in disbelief. He knew it was already bad enough that King Seamus would find out that there was a pirate raid in the same village his daughter was in. Now the fact that she had disappeared would mean certain death for Diamond and the treaty would be burned.

"This is not a time to go brain dead." Darien said as his eyes narrowed down on Diamond.

"When I left them here they had locked the door. They were all supposed to be in here!" Diamond exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'they'?" There was more than one of them?" Darien asked.

"She had convinced her father to bring two friends along, her friend Lady Amy and her handmaiden Lita." Diamond explained

"Lita!" Nephrite exclaimed looking up. "Tall woman, brown hair, tends to have an attitude?" He asked grabbing Diamond.

"I don't know about the attitude, but she was tall and had brown hair." Diamond said waiting for Nephrite to cause some physical pain.

"Nephrite calm down." Darien said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You see, my friend here has a past with Lady Lita and has been looking for her for quite some time now." Darien explained.

"No wonder she ran away from you." Diamond smirked. His smirk didn't last long because Nephrite soon landed another punch to Diamond's already bloody face.

"She didn't run away idiot! Her parents made her leave!" He screamed in Diamond's face as he punched him again.

"Calm down Neph, we'll find them." Darien said. "They're on the run now aren't they? What's the next town they come to?" He said with a smile.

"Triste, they'll go to Triste." Nephrite said as he dropped Diamond with a thud.

"There's nothing here now. I presume Zoi and Jed have gone through Diamond's room?" Darien asked looking at the two who had jewel draped around their necks, purses of coins on their belts, and more swords and guns on them.

"Yep, and you'd be surprised at what we found." Zoi said holding up a certain sword in particular. It has a normal leather sheath on it, but when one looked close enough the leather had images and words carved into it.

"It seems you found one of my swords." Darien said. He took the sword out and inspected its glistening surface. Quicker than the eye could catch the blade was right above Diamond's neck. "If I ever find anything that I declare mine with any of your baggage again I will kill you." Darien said. "And that includes things that weren't already mine in the first place."

"That's not fair!" Diamond exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"Pirate." Darien said. He smirked at Diamond and walked to leave the room. When he stood next to Malachite and Giselle he grabbed Giselle and threw her at Diamond. "I believe she belongs to you though." Darien said. He exited to the room along with the four other men leaving Giselle and Diamond stunned in their wake.

Within half an hour the town was ablaze and the pirates back on their ship. Everyone was going over their plunder and keeping the sticky hands of others away from their stash.

The pirates didn't even notice Darien had come on deck until his booming voice filled the deck. "I hope you guys got enough money for some rum. We sail back to Triste as fast as possible!"

The men started cheering and scurried off the deck to hide their booty in their bunks before returning to deck and getting the ship ready to head to Triste. Darien just smirked as he watched the men work. _"So the little princess is smart enough to run away from the likes of Diamond after all. This might prove to be more interesting than expected."_ Darien thought to himself as he took his sword out of the sheath and inspected it once more.

oOoOoOo

In the cabin

Lita had somehow managed to find some food stashed in the corner of some cabinets when she was searching the kitchen. She had started a fire and started cooking a soup for Serenity, Amy, and herself for dinner. Amy and Serenity were sitting in the next room talking the whole time. Every once in a while they would ask Lita for her opinion on the topic.

"Lita, would you like me to find some bowls?" Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ya and I'll find some spoons!" Serenity exclaimed already going through the drawers. Soon enough three bowls were placed on a counter with three spoons next to them. Lita brought each bowl to the pot and poured some of the soup into each one.

As the girls all sat back down in the entertainment room whispers from outside reached their ears. Each girl looked up with worried faces as they listened to the steps and voices get louder. Amy and Lita's worried glances soon became mad glares at Serenity who shrunk into the couch she was on.

"Malachite said that they would be returning soon. I received a letter from him today." A voice, distinctly feminine said.

"Ah, I also received a letter from Jadeite as well. He said they should be arriving tomorrow to Triste and that all five of them will be arriving here that night!" Another feminine voice said.

The two voices started laughing and soon became rushed in their stories of what happened that day and what they had heard. The door opened and two women stepped in. One had long blonde hair that only had a red ribbon in it and blue eyes. She was wearing a light yellow dress that fell off at the shoulders, but covered her feet. The bodice of the dress had intricate lace covering it and lace ran down the sides of the dress as well. Lita and Amy went back from looking at her to Serenity.

"What?" Serenity mouthed. The two girls just glared back at her and watched the nearly arrived women.

The other woman had raven black hair and dark, almost purple eyes. She had on an identical dress, but instead of the pale yellow it was a blood red with black ribbon running through it.

"Rei, do you smell something?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I do, it smells like something is cooking in the kitchen." Rei said as she headed towards the kitchen. Instead of following Rei into the kitchen the other girl walked into her living room.

"There's a soup cooking in here, Mina!" Rei shouted from the kitchen. "And it's really good too!"

"And there are three women dressed in men's clothing in our living room!" Mina shouted back.

"What?" Rei said as she dashed into the living room. Sure enough Serenity, Amy, and Lita were huddled up on the larger couch. Their soup dishes were discarded on a table in the middle of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"My name is-" Serenity tried to talk, but was cut off by Mina.

"Princess Serenity, I've seen you and heard about you. In fact, aren't you supposed to be with Prince Diamond?" Mina asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm betrothed to him, but I can't stand him. So my plan was for my friends and I to run away. I had found this cabin a while ago, but every time I had come here no one was here. We were going to stay here for a while then go back and tell my father how bad Diamond was so I didn't have to marry him." Serenity explained.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to come here!" Rei huffed as she crossed her arms.

"And we are sorry; we will leave right now if you wish." Lita said.

"What is your name?" Mina asked.

"Lita, I am a maid in the Castle Ceinlys." Lita said as she lowered her head.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone named Nephrite would you?" Mina asked.

"Mina, what are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"Hush Rei and let her answer." Mina said as she turned her attention back to Lita.

"You know Nephrite? How is he? Is he OK?" Lita asked with a new hope in her eyes.

"He's just fine. You three are staying here for a couple days. Nephrite is coming here tomorrow night!" Mina exclaimed.

"Really? You do not mine?" Lita asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Nephrite has always acted so sad, especially when he mentions a girl from his past named Lita." Mina exclaimed. "Come, you can use some of the guy's rooms until they get here."

"Thank you so much!" Lita exclaimed. "Why don't I get you some soup as well? I made too much for the three of us and I used your food."

"That sounds great. Your soup was really good." Rei said for the first time. "Wait a second; I know your Lita, and your Princess Serenity, what's your name?" Rei asked pointing to Amy.

"Lady Amy Mizuro. My father is one of King Seamus's advisors." Amy explained.

"O, ok nice to meet you." Rei said before she started walking to the kitchen again. When Rei walked into the kitchen she found Lita and Mina quietly chatting about Nephrite. Lita poured more soup into the two bowls and everyone returned to the living room.

"I can't believe you guys live out here alone." Serenity said looking out the window. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but Rei and I also work in Triste." Mina explained.

"You guys work in Triste? Isn't that famous for pirates?" Amy asked.

"Yep, our lovers are pirates." Rei said proudly. "And from the sound of it so is Lita's old lover."

"That's so cool!" Serenity said with big eyes.

"Ya, well, you get to meet them tomorrow night. All the guys are coming here for a while. They said they're looking for someone, but they didn't say who." Mina explained.

"That was really good Lita. C'mon, I'll show you guys to the rooms." Rei said as she set her soup down. Everyone got up and started following her down the hall.

"This is my room and Jadeite will be staying here as well." Rei said opening the door to the first room. It was done in all reds and blacks. The wall was black and the bed had a red comforter with red pillows. On the far wall was a fireplace that had a light fire in it. "The fire is always going; I never let it die out." Rei explained.

"This is Zoicite's room." Mina said. She opened the door to a room full of books and tables that had stacks of papers full of writing. The rest of the room was a light blue with some white mixed in. Amy couldn't help herself and stepped in. She ran her fingers over some of the books and then started looking at the papers on the desk. "You can stay here in this room Lady Amy." Mina said with a smile.

"O, please call me Amy. I don't like a lot of that Lady stuff. I only go along with it in the court."

"Alright." Mina said with a smile.

"Amy this is the perfect room for you!" Serenity said. "You'll be up all night reading those books!"

"I know." Amy said laughing as Serena looked around the room.

"A reader huh? You and Zoi should get along pretty well." Rei said as she leaned up against a wall.

"This next room should be Lita's for right now. This is Nephrite's room." Rei said as she opened the next door. Inside was decorated in greens and browns. The bed frame was made out of oak as well as the desk and each had carvings running on the legs and sides.

"Wow…" Lita said as she walked into the room.

"I can see why you and Nephrite got along so well already." Amy said. Lita smiled when she sat her hand upon a box on the night stand next to the bed.

"Neph carried that around till the guys started staying here. No one knows how to open it except him." Mina said.

Lita acted like she didn't even hear Mina as she traced her hand around the box as if searching for something. With a small clicking sound the lid popped open. Mina and Rei were about to rush in when Serenity and Amy caught them. When they looked at each other Mina and Rei realized it must have been something important and something only Lita should know about.

The four girls backed out of the room and left Lita tracing her fingers over the object inside the wooden box.

"This is my room and Malachite's room." Mina said. Inside was mostly pale yellow. There was some white around the room along with gold objects and crystal vases that had daisies in them.

"Let me guess what your favorite colors are." Serenity muttered. "Mina's is yellow, Rei's is red, Zoicite's is an icy blue, and Nephrite is like Lita and likes earthy colors like green and brown."

"Isn't it a little too obvious?" Rei asked.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Serenity shrugged.

"And here is Darien's room." Mina said. She opened a door that led to a room that was decorated in all black and dark, deep blues. There were some sea charts on a desk in the far corner, but other than that the room took on the dark mysterious personality like its owner.

"I am really tired. I think I'll go get some sleep." Amy said.

"Sure, Amy, we all know you're going to go start reading. I'll see you in the morning." Serenity said as she hugged Amy. Amy said goodnight to the other girls and left for Zoicite's room.

"You look tired Princess…" Mina said.

"Um, could you call me Serenity please? I'm like Amy and only put up with the whole 'princess' thing when I'm in court or around the castle." Serenity said.

"Of course, but I know I'm tired and I'm only guessing Rei's tired. We are going to leave you now and get some sleep. If you need anything you know where to find us." Mina said.

"Thank you so much!" Serenity said as she gave Mina and Rei a hug.

"Our pleasure Princ… Serenity." Rei said.

Rei and Mina left for their rooms, but instead of going to sleep Serenity went to check on Lita. She found Lita looking at the box, but now lying on the bed. "Hey, how are you?" Serenity asked as she sat down next to Lita.

"Good, today has just been so much." Lita answered as she dried her eyes again.

"I can tell. It can't be that easy learning that someone that you loved is alive and you might see them." Serenity said. "Get some rest. If today was hard I can only bet tomorrow will be harder."

"Thanks Serenity." Lita said as she hugged Serenity.

"I know you'd do the same thing." Serenity whispered in Lita's ear. Serenity got up and with one last glance at her friend she left for the room she was staying in for the night.

* * *

A/N- That was kind of fun to write. I liked getting all the girls together again. Sorry about some of my language like 'living room'. I know it's set in the past, but I can't think of a better word for it. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them!

Thanks for all the reviews so far and please keep it up!


	7. Everyone meets!

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to post this! I've had swim meets, swim practices, homework, more homework, and then I was lucky enough to get sick. So I'm using this time of doing nothing to write and watch movies (RENT is a great movie! Hope everyone sees it! I have the movie and the soundtrack to the movie and the original play.).

So ya, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up faster. R&R! Thanks to all of those who reviewed again!

**AmberJupiter**- There will be some more drama from Serenity I promise. I have a little bit in this chapter, but not a lot. I think there's going to be a lot in the next chapter. Not sure cause I haven't started writing it yet and I never know how the chapters come out.

**peaceful blossom**- The pirates might not have to look for them, but the question is what will they do with them once they have found the girls? That will not be answered in this chapter, but either the next one of the one after it.

**koldy**- thanx!

**serenity287**- well they meet! Thanks for liking my story so much!

**raye85**- I tried to update as soon as I could! I'll update as soon as I can!

**Anonymous**- Yes there was a little Jack Sparrow. I am kind of using a little bit of POTC for this, but not much. What kind of pirate fic would it be without a little bit of the coolest pirate of all?

**Moon Titan**- Thanks for the review! Updating as fast as I can!

**Mel Isabelle**- Thanks for the idea. It helped me a lot. Living room was just bothering me. Thanks for the reviews.

**ffgirlmoonie****- **thanks for the review!

**Princess**- thanks for the review! I'm working as fast as possible on making these as interesting as possible!

**d**- writing as fast as I can!

**salorgirl**- yay I'm unique! Lol, thanks for the review!

On with the story!

* * *

In the Cabin

"Good morning Pri- Serenity." Rei said as Serenity walked into the greeting room, "Lita has already started breakfast. She wakes up really early."

"Morning, ya she is usually finishing getting the bathing room ready when I wake up. Her parents were farmers so I think she got used to waking up early." Serenity explained as she sat down.

"If her parents are farmers, why does is she work in the castle? Is she married? That would surely break Neph's heart." Rei said looking out the window.

"No, no… I think it would be good for her to explain. It's not my place." Serenity said. "I'm going to go and check on Lita." Serenity said standing up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I've already finished my first cup of tea and I'm currently fine." Rei said. "I never thought I'd see the day a princess would be getting drinks for anyone." Rei smiled up at Serenity.

"Right now I'm just Serenity, not Princess Serenity." Serenity smiled back at Rei before exiting to the kitchen. "Morning Lita, morning Mina." She said as she walked over to the fire.

"Good morning Serenity." They both answered.

"Mina, when did you say the pirates were coming?" Serenity asked staring into the fire.

"They should be here by sun down." Mina said looking out the window. "Excited to see Nephrite again?" Mina asked looking at Lita.

"Or nervous?" Serenity added sitting down.

"Both I suppose. I haven't seen him in so long and I never did get a chance to say goodbye." Lita said as she looked at the bread she was currently making. "Should I cook dinner?"

"I think you should! The soup last night barely showed your cooking abilities." Serenity said.

"I'll need more food to cook. Are you and Rei going to town today?" Lita asked.

"Um, I think we're going to Triste to meet the guys. We can get some food there." Mina answered taking a bite out of an apple.

"I've got an idea! Nephrite doesn't know Lita's here right?" Serenity asked.

"Right." Mina answered looking at Lita and then back to Serenity.

"Why doesn't Lita stay in the kitchen when the guys get here? She can cook dinner, which she would anyways, and then after everything is served she can come out and surprise Nephrite!" Serenity said with a big smile.

"You sound like an idiot." Lita mumbled.

"It might be hard keeping the guys out of the kitchen, but we can handle that." Mina said with a smile.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to go along with it?" Lita asked.

"I think it would be a good surprise for Nephrite." Mina answered looking up. "You'll just have to remember not to go running into Neph's arms the moment he gets here."

"O god today is going to be torture." Lita moaned as she looked back at her bread and started beating it again.

"Where's your other friend… um… Amy?" Rei asked walking into the kitchen.

"Probably reading. That's what she does the most." Serenity answered. "I'll go get her." Serenity exited the kitchen and walked over to where Amy was currently staying. "Amy, I know you're up and you need to come out and make an appearance at least once." Serenity yelled at the door.

"You caught me." Amy said with a smile as she opened the door.

"Lita has breakfast ready; c'mon we'll go get some." Serenity said taking Amy's arm. "May I present the brains of our little group, Lady Amy!" Serenity mocked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Morning Ames!" Lita smiled as she leaned on the counter. The bread was finally in the oven and Lita only had a moments rest until she had to start getting ready her ideas for dinner.

"What's in your head?" Amy asked.

"We're going to surprise Nephrite tonight by letting Lita cook dinner and then come out once everything is served!" Mina squeaked.

"Hey it was my idea!" Serenity said.

"Alright, but we're going to have to figure something out to tell the guys about how you got here. They're good guys, but they are pirates." Rei said.

"We can leave tomorrow morning. I know how to get home from here." Serenity said.

"No, no… you can stay here as long as you want. I'm guessing there's a reason you were walking through the forest other than just for fun." Rei said.

"Um, ya, but…" Serenity starting fidgeting around.

"Don't worry; we aren't going to ask you to tell us." Mina said giving Serenity a hug. "Rei and I will be back before the sunsets. The guys will either be with us or coming shortly after."

"Alright, we'll clean up around the house and Lita will figure out what she's cooking." Amy said quietly.

Mina and Rei found their cloaks and attached them around their necks with small broaches. Mina had a gold heart with a small rose in it and Rei and a purple tear drop with a red flame on the bottom. They said their goodbyes once more then left for Triste.

"They already keep this house pretty clean, but maybe we can find something to clean." Serenity and Amy looked around the house, but each room was dusted, each blanket folded, and every other chore done.

"Serenity, I can't find anything to do. I'm going to go back into my room… or Zoicite's room and read." Amy said. She exited the kitchen leaving Lita and Serenity sitting at the table.

"This is great, there's nothing to do." Serenity said hiding her head in her arms.

"Go sleep Serenity. We all know it's your favorite hobby other than eating." Lita laughed.

"Thanks Lita." Serenity grumbled. "I think I might go get some wildflowers for a bouquet to put in some of the rooms."

"Alright, I'll be in here and you know where Amy is." Lita said.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll stay close to the house." Serenity said. "I'll see you later."

oOoOoOo

In Triste

"I say we have a days rest before we start the search. They are women after all and probably in dresses. They can't travel far." Zoicite said.

"He has a point Darien." Malachite agreed.

"Mal and I have already contacted Rei and Mina. They said that our rooms have been cleaned." Jadeite said.

"Wasn't there also something about getting us away from the crew and the swear known as Triste so we won't smell as bad?" Malachite laughed. The five guys who were standing in Darien's cabin either started laughing or at least smiled.

"I believe they do have a point." Darien stated. "And look, Nephrite cracked a smile!"

Nephrite's smile grew slightly and all the guys were happy to see him smile because he hadn't done so since they found out Lita was one of the three girls missing. Darien had been forced to relieve of most of his duties because he was such a nervous wreck. Malachite had walked behind him one day and asked him how he was, but instead of hearing Neph's voice he came face to face with Nephrite's sword.

"Captain, we have arrived in Triste." Jared, another one of Darien's crewman, said as he opened the door.

"Good get ready to dock. Tell the men that we will be resting for a while this time, but make sure they can be easily found."

"Yes sir." Jared left quickly. Darien and the rest of the men in his cabin all walked out on deck as the ship was being docked. The pirates waited for their captain to exit first then followed him down the dock. With a silent nod of his head they were all running to the nearest tavern.

"Now where are our lovely escorts?" Darien asked. Malachite and Jadeite were already eagerly looking around to try and find Mina and Rei.

"There! There they are!" Jadeite said. He ran off to where he saw and Rei. When he got to her he picked her up and swung her around. Malachite just grabbed Mina and gave her a long kiss.

"Alright, we don't want to see you guys kiss all day!" Zoicite moaned.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Mina asked.

"Are we ever." Malachite answered. He pulled Mina closer to him as all the guys mumbled their agreement.

"Mina and I finished our shopping before you guys got here so we can go." Rei said. She placed a hand on Jadeite's chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nephrite, Zoicite, and Darien helped with carrying all the food because Malachite and Jadeite wouldn't let Mina and Rei go. "Why did you buy so much food?" Zoicite asked as he lugged a bag full of vegetables.

"What we can't make you guys dinner?" Mina asked. Each guy blanched at the thought of cooking. Last time she cooked everything had come out blackened.

"Don't worry, a friend helped us learn how to cook!" Rei smiled at the guys. Mina was giggling as the guy's faces returned back to normal.

oOoOoOo

At The House

"Lita, I'm back!" Serenity said as she opened the door. "Are there in vases I can put some flowers in?"

"Um, there are some big classes that we can use. We can ask Mina and Rei for more proper vases when they get back." Lita said as she took another sip from her cup of coffee.

Serenity just nodded and took out a larger cup. She filled it with water and put the flowers into it. After setting the flowers down on the table Serenity sat down and looked at Lita. "I'm going to bed. Have Amy or someone wake me up when they get here, preferably before they get here." Serenity said as she yawned.

"Alright, go to bed." Lita said with a smile.

"O, one last thing. What are we having for dinner?" Serenity asked.

"You'll find out with everyone else. Now go to sleep!" Lita laughed as Serenity pouted.

"I told you I won't burn the food!" Rei yelled.

"That's what you said last time and that a pretty crispy steak." Jadeite laughed. He stopped laughing when Rei hit him in the stomach.

"Why don't you guys go put your stuff down and Rei and I will start getting everything ready?" Mina said.

"Alright, we'll put these in the kitchen." Darien said.

"No, no, go to your rooms! We can do it." Mina said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked setting the food down on the floor.

"Positive, now go. We'll call you guys for dinner." Rei as she slid from Jadeite's arms and picked up the groceries. The guys finally agreed and left for their rooms and Mina and Rei picked up the grocers to take them to the kitchen.

"Lita, is everything ok?" Mina asked walking into the kitchen.

"Everything is fine, I'm just a little nervous." Lita explained.

"You'll be fine. Everything will be better when Nephrite sees you again." Rei said giving Lita a hug.

"I know, now let me see what you have so I can start cooking." Lita said as she dug threw the bags. She found some steaks, carrots, green beans, potatoes, and other seasonings.

"Hey, where's Serenity and Amy?" Mina asked.

"O god! They're-" Lita looked up with wide eyes. She didn't get to finish because screams erupted from two of the rooms.

"MINA! REI!" Darien's voice boomed from the hall.

"Stay here, we'll handle them." Mina said as her and Rei rushed out to go see what was going on.

"There's a woman sleeping in my bed!" Darien yelled.

"Darien, please be quiet!" Mina tried to calm him.

"Why, so she won't wake up? Who's your new friend?" Darien grunted through clenched teeth. He ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window.

"Don't worry Darien, there's another girl in my room. At least I was nice enough to talk to her." Zoicite said walking out of his room. Amy was quietly walking behind him.

"What are you taking in strays now?" Darien asked.

"No, we're helping friends." Rei retorted.

"What's with all the yelling?" Serenity asked as she walked out. She was still rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she walked in.

"Serenity." Amy hissed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Guys, go sit down." Mina yelled.

"What?"

"NOW!" She yelled again.

All the guys went and sat down. "Now are we going to be civil about this? We know you guys are pirates and all, but we do NOT tolerate that here." Rei said looking at each of the guys.

"Alright, we'll listen." Malachite said as he pulled Mina down onto his lap.

"When Mina and I got home last night we found a pot of soup boiling in the kitchen. When we walked into the living room we found Serenity and Amy sitting here. They told us their story and we said they could stay here for a while before they left for their home." Mina explained.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Zoicite asked.

"We were running away from a future that would have been hell." Serenity answered.

"And why would any future be so grim looking?" Jadeite asked.

"When you're forced to marry someone who despise and want nothing to do with, then you can talk to me." Serenity answered.

"Let me guess who you were being forced to marry. Would his name possible be Prince Diamond?" Darien asked.

"How… how did you know that?" Serenity stammered taking a step back. Her hand was over her face and she was heading back to the end of the house.

"You were the pirates that raided that town!" Amy gasped.

"Where's Lita?" Nephrite asked. Serenity looked at Mina and Rei with wide eyes.

"We'll be right back." Rei said as she grabbed Serenity and ran into the kitchen.

"Lita, we've got a problem." Rei whispered when the door closed.

"What would that be?" Lita asked looking up from where she was grilling the steaks.

"Mmm, it smells good in here." Serenity said.

"Serenity, keep focused."

"You brought the wrong girl in here then." Lita laughed. "You can't expect her to keep focused when there's food out."

"What?" Serenity asked looking up from the mashed potatoes.

"Serenity, stop eating! I need that for dinner, and you shouldn't ruin your dinner." Lita scolded.

"But Lita! Your food is so yummy!" Serenity whined.

"I know, but you need to stop. What did you need Rei?" Lita asked.

"Darien figured out who Serenity was. I guess Diamond told them that you were with them. Neph knows you are here or that you are close." Rei said.

"So what are you going to do?" Serenity asked.

"Me? O no, you mean what are WE going to do." Rei answered back.

"What? What am I going to do?" Serenity asked.

"You are just as much a part of this as anyone else."

"But I don't want to do anything! I just want to eat!"

"No, you're going to help whether you like it or not!"

"Serenity, Rei, calm down. Serenity, you're going to help otherwise you're not going to get any dinner. Rei do you have an idea?"

"I think you should just come out. There's nothing else we can do." Rei said.

"I agree." Serenity said.

"Alright, come on. I'm sure the steaks can cook for a while longer." Lita said as she got up. She took her apron off and washed her hands.

"C'mon Serenity." Rei tugged Serenity away from the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Serenity and Rei walked out of the room and saw all the guys talking with Mina and Amy. Amy had gone back to her spot next to Zoicite and Mina was still on Malachite's lap.

"You want to know where Lita is?" Serenity asked looking at Nephrite.

"She's right here." Rei continued.

"What?" Nephrite asked. He stood up looking at the girls.

"They said I was right here." Lita said coming up behind Serenity and Rei.

"Lita!" Nephrite said as he ran up and took Lita into his arms. "I can't believe you're here! Where did you go? How have you been?" Nephrite asked.

"I've been working at the castle since I left the farm. It was the only way Mom and Dad could keep the farm. I was one of Serenity's hand maidens and we became friends. So when she got this crazy idea in her head I came with her." Lita explained. "How are you? I can't believe you're a pirate! You were always dreaming of becoming one."

"I'm good. When you left I saw no reason in staying home so I went to Triste where I met Darien and his crew." Neph said. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. It was full of the passion that he had held for her all the years that they were apart.

"Get a room." Darien moaned.

* * *

A/N- Yay I'm done! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	8. rooming assignments

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys! I had expected to have this story out yesterday, but I wasn't able to do that. Some how I had managed to avoid getting sick all last year, but the cold finally hit me on Saturday. I took yesterday and today off from school, but yesterday was spent sleeping and hanging out with my horse so I could get fresh air… Luckily I'm all better now exceot for the occasional cough, but getting back into the swimming routine and school should cure that… well enough about me and onto your reviews!

**ffgirlmoonie**- thank you ! Hopefully you'll love this chapter too!

**sailorSerena141**- thanks and updating as fast as possible.

**Anonymous**- Sorry my soon wasn't the same as your soon! I'll be updating about this speed for the rest of the story!

**koldy**- thanx

**Dertupio**- thanks you! This chapter will hopefully be to your liking as well!

**raye85**- thanks! Updating as fast as possible right now…

**Moon Titan**- yes they all finally met and they are all still together in this chapter. There's just a lot of stuff going on with the characters.

**MoonieB**- here's some more! And there is D/S action, but I don't think the kind you want… that will be later.

**sailorceb**- updating as fast as I can! Thanks for the review!

* * *

At Castle Ceinlys-

"You better be hoping that you are joking." King Seamus said.

"Your highness, I wish I was as well, but I tell you nothing but the truth. Pirates raided the town and I knew a group of them. They came in looking for me and they knew Serenity was with me. They wanted to see her, but when we opened the door to her room she was gone along with Lady Amy and her hand maiden Lita." Diamond explained again.

"My daughter is missing?" Queen Selene asked running into the room. "Please tell me the messenger is wrong!"

"Unfortunately, no. Diamond here says she was gone before the pirates got to the room." King Seamus comforted his wife.

"And my daughter is with her, along with the servant girl they had befriended, Lita." Lord Alec, Amy's father said standing up.

"Prince Diamond, you still have the copy of the treaty right?" King Seamus asked looking back at Diamond.

"Yes sir, I kept it in the carriage with some of the heavier luggage I was not going to take into the hotel." Diamond explained.

"What would have happened if they had raided the carriage as well? The treaty would have been missing and they could be holding that for a price as well. Not only did you carelessly take care of my daughter and lose her, but you also did not watch the treaty carefully enough! Tell me, what were you doing that night that kept you so busy?" Seamus asked sitting down in his throne and holding his head in his hand.

"I would not like to discuss that." Diamond said.

"You have no right to decide what you will talk about and what you will not, but I have a feeling I know what it is anyways. I do not wish to have my wife's heart break anymore. Let me have the treaty." Seamus ordered.

Diamond nodded and signaled a servant over who carried the treaty. Diamond handed over the treaty with a bow then backed up once more. "Prince Diamond, I give you one more responsibility, and hopefully the last. Go back to your kingdom and explain to your father why this treaty will either be burned or on other terms. You will not be marrying my daughter." Seamus said.

King Seamus stood along with his wife and walked past Diamond closely followed by Lord Alec. They exited the room, but before the doors shut Lord Alec walked back in. "We expect you gone by tomorrow's eve. If you are still here the king is thinking about death since that might be the outcome of his daughter as well as mine." Lord Alec left and Diamond was once again swallowed into the large throne room.

After a few minute of standing in a stunned state Diamond signaled to his servants that were there and left the room. "Christopher, get the horses ready, we leave immediately." Diamond ordered. The servant only nodded and ran down to get the other servants and done.

oOoOoOo

In the Cabin

"So this is a nice little reunion." Serenity mumbled. "Hey, Rei do you have anything to drink? Something strong perhaps?"

"We do have some strong liquor, but will you be able to handle it?" Rei asked.

"My dad gave me some before so I believe I can." Serenity said.

"Follow me. Will you guys like some?" Rei asked looking at everyone. Every guy mumbled a yes or something close to that. Amy, Lita, and Mina declined and just asked for some wine.

Serenity and Rei left to get drinks and soon Lita was forced to pry herself from Nephrite's arms and check on the steaks that were still cooking. "Dinner is ready!" Ltia announced to the group. Everyone filed into the dining room where Rei, Serenity, and Lita had already placed all the drinks and food out on the table.

"Look none of the food is burnt." Jadeite announced. He started laughing, but a groan escaped his lips as Rei jabbed him in the elbow.

"You mean our hostesses are not the great cooks we believed them to be?" Lita asked as she laughed.

"Let's put it this way, this food is a welcomed change." Nephrite said as he enveloped Lita back into his arms.

Everyone sat down with Darien at one end and Serenity at the other. Amy and Lita sat next to Serenity on both sides. Zoicite sat next to Amy and Neph sat next to Lita. Rei sat next to Nephrite with Jadeite next to her. Mina sat across from Rei, next to Zoicite and with Malachite on her other side.

"So Darien, you say you had a little confrontation with Diamond? Though I doubt that anything having to do with Diamond would be little." Serenity said taking a bite of steak.

"Why would you say that?"

"This is Prince Diamond we are talking about. Everything he does has to be huge." Serenity answered. "I think the story would be entertaining though."

"Yes, well, we knew that Diamond would be at the village that day so we decided to drop by and say hi. When we got there he was with the chamber maid…" Darien began.

"I told you so, I win." Serenity exclaimed looking at Amy.

"I didn't know, maybe he would change since he was engaged." Amy shot back.

"Amy, this is Diamond we're talking back. He's been with most of the maids at every castle he's gone to, except Lita of course. She was smart enough to hit him in a private spot." Serenity turned to look at her friend. Lita blushed while all the guys cringed knowing where Serenity was talking about. "Anyways, go on Captain."

"Well, we went through his room and found some of our things mixed with his so we took back what as ours and Diamond donated other objects. We had also been given the information Princess Serenity and two other women were with him. So we decided to go see you, but when he finally got the door open we were greeted with an empty room." Darien explained. "Now it is your turn Princess."

"I didn't want to marry Diamond so we ran away. It's as simple as that." Serenity said. "You said you were looking for us as well. What were you going to do if we were there?"

"We're pirates Princess. Most of our actions are spontaneous." Darien said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are." Serenity muttered. "What are we going to do about room arrangements?"

"I usually sleep with Malachite and Rei sleeps with Jadeite. We've never had this problem before…" Mina looked down in concentration.

"Lita and I can share my room." Nephrite offered.

"I can share my room with Amy. I mean we'll probably be up all night talking about books and comparing what we know." Zoicite said. Amy blushed and looked down at her plate.

"So that leaves Serenity and Darien." Rei answered.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if I can just have a blanket. I'm sorry, but I'm just not that comfortable that close to males." Serenity said looking Darien.

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa. It isn't proper for a princess to sleep on a settee." Darien returned.

"Ya well I'm not your usual princess, now am I?" Serenity asked.

"You certainly are not. Drinking hard liquor, helping others serve. What happened to the selfish one minded princesses that used to roam these lands?" Darien asked as he started laughing.

"I followed my father more than my mother if you must know. I'm just as stubborn and can fight and ride horses just as well as any male for that matter. If it wasn't for my mother I'd be in the army!"

"I'm sorry Princess, but did I offend you?"

"You most certainly did! I can't believe you compared me to those…. Those… pigs!"

"I'm sorry, but I have only known you for what? Half an hour? Maybe and hour at the most." Darien defended himself.

"You are the most… the most…" Serenity tripped over her words.

"The most what? Did your father not teach you how to talk?" Darien asked.

"Do NOT offend my father!"

"Both of you quiet!" Rei finally interjected standing up.

"Uh o, you two are in trouble." Jadeite muttered.

"Be quiet dear." Rei looked down at him.

"Yes honey." Jadeite seemed to sink down into his chair more.

"Since you two are the only ones who do not get along. You will share Darien's room! One of you can sleep on the floor or both of you can share the bed, but you will share a room." Rei ordered.

"But…" Serena whined.

"No buts! It will happen and if you try to leave I'll lock the door." Rei looked down at Serenity.

Serenity just grumbled and folded her hands over her chest. Darien just sat their surprised at Rei's outburst and decision. "Fine." Serenity mumbled.

"Fine." Darien mumbled

"Good, now can we finish our dinner with a civilized conversation?" Rei asked looking at Serenity and Darien.

"Of course." Serenity said with a smile and turned to talk to Lita.

"Sure." Darien said.

For the rest of their dinner the group didn't have anyone raise their voice. Jadeite would get an occasional stab in his side from Rei when one of his jokes wasn't funny, but other than that no one really fought.

After dinner everyone retired back into the main sitting room to sit and continue their conversations. On their way there Serenity stopped Amy and pulled her into the kitchen where Lita was finishing the frosting on a cake.

"You baked that in the minute we were going from one room to the other?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, it was cooking while we were having dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you two know about it now… Just don't go telling everyone." Lita warned more that suggested.

"Why would we do a thing like that? It will come at a price though." Serenity said with an evil smile.

Amy and Lita both rolled their eyes and looked at each other. "Yes you can have the bowl of frosting once I'm done." Lita said as she turned back to her cake.

"Why did you bring me in here Serenity? Zoicite and I were having a nice conversation on this new theory of constellations and other planets." Amy asked.

"Sorry to break your scientific conference Ames. Something was bothering me though out dinner though. Captain Darien reminds me of someone. I can't place my finger on it, but there's someone…" Serenity whispered. "I usually get along with people really well… well, except Diamond for obvious reasons, but still!" Serenity huffed.

"I know what you're talking about Serenity, but I can't help. If we can't remember who it is it means that the person was from pretty far back in our lives. So that means Lita wouldn't know since she has only been working at the castle a couple years." Amy reasoned.

"Why are you so logical? That's like the only thing that really bothers me about you. You're never confused! You always have some way to explain things!" Serenity groaned.

"Yes well, maybe if you use your brain more often you could do the same thing. If you're talking about things you learn from texts, maybe you shouldn't have used your tutoring lessons as nap times between fighting practices." Amy shot back.

"Alright alright, you got me." Serenity acknowledged. "Are you done with that yet?" Serenity asked turning her attention to Lita.

"Almost…. Yes, now I'm done with the frosting." Ita said with a smile. She picked up the bowl and a spoon and gave them to Serenity. Serenity immediately started attacking the bowl with her tongue making Amy and Lita laugh.

"Darien was right about one thing though, you don't act like a typical princess." Lita laughed. Serenity spared a moment from her precious bowl of icing to stick a chocolate covered tongue out at Lita. "When you're done come out, but make sure you clean your face."

Serenity just nodded as she finished off the bowl. Amy and Lita walked out of the kitchen to find everyone in the living room.

"More food?" Mina asked. Her eyes focused on the chocolate cake that Lita was bringing out.

"I love to cook so what can I say?" Lita asked.

"Same recipe as you used when you were at your parent's farm right?" Nephrite asked slinking an arm around Lita.

"Of course, nothing has changed." Lita giggled.

"You guys are worse than the double M's." Zoicite groaned. Everyone started laughing except for Mina and Malachite who were glaring at everyone.

"Is all the cake gone yet?" Serenity asked walking out of the kitchen.

"What took you so long? Trip and fall into the sink?" Darien asked.

Serenity glared at him, but before she could open her mouth to make a come back Rei interjected. "No, it looks like she was cleaning the frosting bowl."

"What? How? How did you know that? I cleaned my face!" Serenity stammered.

"You missed a little bit dear." Rei said pointing to a spot on her cheek. Serenity gasped before taking a cloth and rubbing the spot until she was sure that no evidence was left.

"Well, since everyone is here I guess we can serve now." Lita said as she stopped laughing from the outburst between Serenity, Rei, and Darien.

For the rest of the evening everyone acted civil together. Mina, Serenity, Rei, and Lita were in their own world talking about fashion and gossip Mina and Rei had heard during their trip to Triste. Zoicite and Amy were talking about, as Serenity would call it, the scientific stuff that was only spoken in the scientific tongue that only scientists could understand (Serenity doesn't like science). Darien and the rest of the guys were talking about where they would head next and if they would do something with Princess Serenity since she took out the thrill of the chase when they found her here.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Lita announced as she stood up.

"Me too!" Nephrite quickly agreed. He took Lita's hand and walked her down the hall to "their" room. Rei and Jadeite soon followed along with Amy and Zoicite. Eventually Mina and Malachite also retired for the night.

"They left me with the devil himself." Serenity mumbled.

"Ah, but I am in the presence of an angel." Darien said with a smile.

"Turning to flattery now I see. What do you want? The bed, it's yours, just give me a blanket and I'll sleep on the ground." Serenity said.

"No, you can have the bed. I'm just trying to be nice."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the devil could be nice."

"How about this, at least for tonight, why don't we both be nice to each other?" Darien suggested.

"I believe I can handle that." Serenity answered.

"Well then my lady, may I escort you to the bedroom?" Darien asked holding out his hand to the princess in front of him.

"You make it sound as though we were newly weds, but yes. Just don't get any ideas." Serenity said accepting is hand.

Serenity and Darien walked down the hallway in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. When they reached the room Darien opened the door and let Serenity enter first.

"Darien, you wouldn't mind turning around while I change into something more comfortable for sleeping in?" Serenity asked. Darien just nodded his head and turned around.

"Thank you, you can turn around again." Serenity said. When Darien turned around he found Serenity in an over-sized men's shirt. He was stunned at first that she would wear something that only covered to just below her knees to bed, but then he reminded himself that she was not an ordinary princess.

"Darien, since we've been friendly for the past five minutes, why don't we share the bed? You on your side and me on mine?" Serenity suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." Darien answered biting back a rude comment to finish that sentence. Darien unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor carelessly. When he turned around he found Serenity staring, but she quickly turned away with a blush staining her cheeks.

_What's wrong with me?_ Serenity thought._ I'm acting as though I've known this man for ages and have a crush on him! Get over it girl… just calm down…_

Serenity turned to Darien when she noticed him getting into the bed with her. What she didn't realize was when she was talking to herself Darien and changed into a looser pair of pants. Again her cheeks reddened with the thought of him changing in the same room as her.

"Now remember Princess, you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Darien said with a smile.

"I would be wise to follow your own words Captain." Serenity shot back.

Darien just smiled as he relaxed into the bed and shut his eyes. Serenity turned to her side and closed her eyes, beckoning sleep to come faster than it had ever had before. Soon Serenity was asleep, but the pirate next to her was not. As he looked over to Serenity he couldn't help, but think that there was something oddly familiar with the small girl that currently lay asleep next to him.

"You can think about it tomorrow Dare." He mumbled to himself. "Right now it is time to get some sleep. Tomorrow we decide what to do with everything that has happened." With that the captain fell asleep next to the princess, welcoming the onslaught of darkness sleep had to offer.

* * *

A/N- I thought it might be good to see Diamond and the King and Queen again. The King and Queen won't be around for a while, but Diamond will be coming back within the next couple of chapters…

Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks!


	9. Time for Fun

A/N- See I'm reviewing fast! Alright, I didn't go to practice and didn't want to do my homework so I decided to write. Not like you guys care about that though right? So anyways this is just a fun little chapter with some jokes being played on people and stuff so enjoy! The serious stuff returns in the next chapter!

Thank You to all my reviewers!

cosmos serenity- thank you so much! You review fast! The chapters are rolling out… I've got them all in my head I just need to type them…

serenity287- thank you! It's comin'!

ffgirlmoonie- Some stuff does happen, but you only get to see the morning after! Yes I'm evil, but this chapter is fun and they get stuck in the same room again! Thanks for the review

raye85- this chapter is pretty much all Sere/Dare so you should like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Sailor Libra24- Yes a secret past and that will come up more later, but nothing in this chapter about it. Sorry, but you got to wait, hope you don't mind!

Nikitamjo- Thanks for the review… Seiya hm? I never thought about that, but I was thinking about Alan. I think I might know a place to put Seiya though. Thanks for the idea!

Sailorceb- thanks! Updating as fast as I can!

On to the story!

* * *

Darien woke up the next morning when the sun started creeping into his room. "I needed to be up before the sun rose into the sky." Darien mumbled. When his senses finally came back to life he looked at his surroundings. Something was off to him…

"Dark colored room, sun is up, soft bed, same closet, girl in my arms…" Darien looked back down at Serenity who was snuggled up pretty comfortably into his chest. His arms were circled around her holding her to him.

_Right, now I have to get out of this._ Darien thought as he looked down at the sleeping princess in his arms. Darien gently lifted the arm that was on top of her off and turned so he was on his back. Luckily when he shifted his shoulder to get into a more comfortable spot Serenity mumbled something and rolled over. Darien's arm was left numb on the same spot.

The familiar tingling sensation rushed through his arm when he moved it so he could sit up. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there and getting the blood back into his arm Darien got finally got up. He quietly changed and looked at Serenity once more. The shirt she wore had slipped over her shoulder revealing the smooth cream colored skin that once his under it.

Darien's eyes strayed on the vulnerable skin before turning to the door to open it. When he tried to open it the door merely shook in its place. _God damn it!_ Darien yelled in his head. He tried the door a couple or more times, but it always came with the same conclusion.

Darien was still trying to figure out a way to open the door without breaking it down when Serenity woke up. "Darien what are you doing?" She asked, followed by a yawn and a long lingering stretch.

"Someone locked the door Princess." Darien muttered.

"What do you mean someone locked the door?" Serenity's voice quickly rose and her temper became evident in her eyes.

"I believe our little friend Rei locked the door when we finally retired last night just to make sure that we would stay in here."

"Great… now I'm stuck in a room with a pirate. This is exactly how I wanted to wake up this morning!" Serenity moaned. "Why don't you break it down or something? Or do you need me to do it so you won't injure your shoulder?"

"You are so funny in the morning, but unlike you, I'll be coming back to this cabin after I leave. If I break the door Rei and Mina would get mad and either do something to me or to the room or to my ship!"

"Ok, I saw Rei's temper last night so I'll believe you there. Though I don't think Mina would do anything because your friend Malachite may be able to change her decision for her."

"Someone really is full of jokes in the morning."

"Not really, I'm just concluding a hypothesis from what I've observed." Serenity said smugly.

"You sound like Zoicite or your friend Amy."

"Ya, well, that's where I heard it." Serenity muttered. "Turn around and let me get dressed. I have an idea."

"And what would the idea be?" Darien asked.

"I'm going to climb out the window." Serenity stated. Darien started laughing at the image that conjured in his head. Serenity trying to jump through the window with all the skirts that the women wore.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked.

"You jumping out the window in all those skirts." Darien answered.

"Who said I was wearing a dress? If you'd turn around…" Serenity said. Before Serenity had even said the second sentence Darien had already spun around and was looking at her.

Serenity had on a pair of tight black riding pants with black knee length riding boots and a white ruffled shirt that accentuated each curve of her body. Darien's mouth dropped at the sight of Serenity and at her audacity to wear something like that.

"Have you caught any bugs in your mouth yet?" Serenity asked. She smiled and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked over to the window and looked at Darien, "Are you going to come with me or are you going to wait for me to unlock the door?"

"I'll wait here." Darien muttered as he fell back onto the bed. Serenity simply nodded before she climbed out of the window and made her way to the front.

Serenity stood at the front door and pondered on if she should knock or yell for Rei. She decided to knock just for the extra effect.

"Coming!" Came a reply, what sounded like Mina's reply, from inside."

"How can we help you… Serenity?" Mina looked stunned at Serenity standing right in front of her.

"Hi. Rei seemed to have locked the door last night after everyone was asleep." Serenity explained.

"Where's Darien?" Malachite asked.

"He was really tired. I guess all the traveling you guys did caught up to him." Serenity said with a smile. Malachite nodded his head, but eyes the blonde headed princess warily.

"I see, maybe I should go wake him up." Malachite suggested.

"Just let him sleep! He is your captain and maybe he deserves to rest a little while before working again." Serenity said.

"I guess you are right, but when he's mad, I'm telling him to find you." Malachite smiled.

"Alright." Serenity mumbled. "Now where's Lita with breakfast?"

"She's in the kitchen with Neph. Amy and Zoi are still going over some books, Rei and Jed are outside somewhere, and Mal and I were just talking." Mina explained.

"Right, everyone has a lover now it seems…" Serenity paused and thought about what she just said. She looked up to find Mina's eyes glittering, "DO NOT call Darien and me lovers. We're barely friends, acquaintances at most." Serenity said pointing a finger at Mina.

"That's not what I heard, but alright." Mina smiled and took her spot next to Malachite once more. "Why don't you go change into a dress, or something more comfortable?"

"These are actually quite comfortable thank you." Serenity said with a smile. She turned from Mina and walked into the kitchen where she found Lita cooking and Nephrite sitting. "Don't mind me." Serenity said as she grabbed a plate with eggs and toast that Lita was shoving at her and left.

"Great I'm unwanted… maybe I should have brought Andrew along so things wouldn't have been so dull." She muttered to herself. Serenity walked outside and sat down in one of the porch chairs to eat her breakfast. When she was done she just sat her plate down on the porch and pulled her knees into her chest and stared off into the distance.

_So vulnerable, like last night._ Darien said as he walked up to the porch. After waiting 20 minutes he figured Serenity wasn't going to come open the door and climbed out the window just like she had. He circled around the house where he came upon her huddled on the chair.

"You are so nice fair maiden." Darien said as he walked up to her.

Serenity's head snapped up to find Darien walking towards her with an evil grin on his face. "uh o" was all she said before she raced into the house.

"Mina! Please hide me! Anywhere, just please hide me!" Serenity exclaimed as she grabbed Mina's hand and tugged her away from Malachite. When Mina looked back Malachite was mouthing "Darien" and she figured out what exactly was going on.

"In here, don't move until I tell you." Mina said as she pushed Serenity into a broom closet.

"Great" Serenity huffed. She found a pale and sat down waiting for Mina to come back…

After 15 minutes of waiting Serenity's curiosity got the better of her and she got up. She opened the door slightly and looked in the hall. When she was satisfied no one was there she opened the door more. Within two steps of leaving the closet two strong arms encircled her waist and Serenity was upon someone's shoulder. She looked to the side to see a familiar ebony colored head of hair next to her stomach.

"DARIEN LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" She whaled.

"You made me miss my breakfast." Darien said.

"Poor baby. Where are you taking me? Let me go?"

"Down?"

"Yes please!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now let me dow-" Serenity was cut off when she hit an ice cold bath. A high pitched scream came from the bathroom followed by Darien's laughter.

"That's what you get you little minx." Darien laughed.

"That what I get huh? Can you at least get me a towel?" Serenity asked smiling.

Darien just nodded and grabbed a towel for Serenity. He was about to hand it to her when her little hands grabbed his arm and jerked him into the water with her. "Alls fair!" Serenity chided when Darien emerged from the water.

Serenity tried to get out just to have Darien pull her back in. When Darien tried to get out Serenity always found a way to make him slip, landing him right back into the water.

"Alright, we're even. I want to get dry." Serenity said looking at her pruned hands.

"I agree." Darien said as he stood up and got out of the bath. His white shirt had become see through and Serenity blushed when Darien turned around and caught her staring… again.

"Can you get me a towel? White shirts are not the best to get wet." Serenity said hoping Darien would get the point. He did and with a nod grabbed Serenity another dry towel and cautiously gave it to her.

Darien turned around to let Serenity get out and put the towel on. When he heard water dripping and wet steps her turned back around. Serenity's golden hair was a shade darker due to the water and was plastered flat onto her head. It fell back almost to her knees in a wet golden water fall. She sat down ringing it out with her hands and looking around the room.

When Serenity stood up she accidentally slipped on a puddle of water and started falling forward. With Darien's great reaction skills he grabbed her, but he too slipped on another wet spot on the floor. Darien ended up on the bottom with Serenity on top of him.

At first the two just stared at each other not paying attention to anything else. Darien slowly picked up his head and placed his lips on Serenity's, who didn't fight back nor respond to him.

"Darien? Serenity? Are you two alright in there?" Mina asked through the door. "We heard a lot of screaming, yelling, and laughing, then silence. We want to make sure you guys didn't kill each other!"

Darien and Serenity snapped out of their trance and jumped off each other, both standing up this time. "We're fine." Darien said opening the door so Mina could see him and Serenity standing their perfectly fine.

"Alright, well, Malachite said he wanted to talk to you Darien. Your room is unlocked now, I found the keys." Mina said.

"Thanks Mina, tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Darien answered.

Mina nodded her head and looked at Serenity. "We need to discuss your plans too." Mina said looking at Serenity.

"I know, I'll change when Darien's done and then I'll come out so we can set a time when I can go back to the castle." Serenity said. Mina just nodded then walked down the hall.

Darien looked back at Serenity for a second before excusing himself and walking to his room to change. As soon as Mina had left the mood in the room had gone from awkward to painfully awkward and Darien wanted to avoid Serenity for the time being. It wouldn't be hard for him since Serenity wanted to avoid him as well, so she stayed in the bathroom until she heard Darien leave the room and walk down the hall to meet with Malachite and the other guys.

* * *

A/N- I know it was a short and goofy chapter, but I thought since I did update it pretty fast it might be fun to just let the characters have some fun. And as you saw I did put some D/S action in there for some of you. Sorry it was shorter than usual! There will be more coming, but it won't be super fast.

Review please!


	10. Gone

A/N- Sorry guys that this has taken me so long! Last week was hell. First my ATM card didn't work, then I got a flat tire, lost a race, was sick all week, and other shit happened. But the chapter is here! So I hope you like it and it does have yet another twist for you guys!

**cosmos serenity**- thank you! What would a Sere/Dare story be without the bickering? There will be more of course, but the amount will lessen.

**Dertupio**- thank you! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long!

**Anonymous**- Sorry it's taken me so long… way too much has been going on! And great job on your reviewing skills

**Moon Titan**- thank you for reviewing. When I get reviews it makes me want to write! It's good to know people liked the last part because I wasn't too sure if it was too early or not…

**MoonieB**- thank you! I have no idea where I got the idea, but I was pretty sure people hadn't done something like this. I just find Sere/Dare bickering funny so I had to put it in.

**sailorceb**- thanks!

**peaceful blossom**- Well now you're caught up. I think everyone is busy with life right now. I know I am and last week was hell for me. Everything kept going wrong, but now everything is all good so here's the next chapter.

**raechan-17**- You did a great job reviewing! Updating as fast as I can.

**ffgirlmoonie**- It's going to be getting more interesting in this chapter and the next. One twist after another, but that's how I like it.

**AmberJupiter**- Well Serenity would be mad, but things happen as you're about to see.

* * *

"So are you two friends now?" Lita asked looking at Serenity and Darien that evening. They sat on the same sofa, but on different ends making sure there was plenty of space between them.

"I guess." Serenity mumbled looking at Darien and giving him a small smile. Ever since the kiss they had shared in the bathroom Darien and Serenity had been avoiding each other as much as they could. They tried to be in separate rooms, but when they were finally forced into the same room they became silent and unmoving.

"Darien, we need to finalize our plans." Malachite said walking into the room and relieving some of the tension. Mina was hanging on his arm and smiling like an idiot.

Darien simply nodded and got up from the sofa. Malachite got Mina off his arm and walked with Darien out of the room. Before Darien disappeared into the hall he looked back to find Serenity watching him. Their eyes met for a brief second before Serenity turned her head away to hide her blush and Darien left the room completely.

"What happened?" Rei asked looking at Serenity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serenity answered.

"Alright let me rephrase that. What happened between you and Darien to change your attitude?" Rei asked again.

"Nothing, I have no clue why you think anything has changed." Serenity answered again.

"So all these sighs, the blushing when he's near, no more fighting, and other small things are just because you feel like it? I don't believe you." Rei said.

"What, can't we be friends or is that not allowed?" Serenity asked. "From my point of view it looks like you are with Jadeite and shouldn't be worrying about anyone else's love life!"

"I'm just stating the obvious!" Rei shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Mina huffed standing up. Rei and Serenity shut their mouths and glared at each other as Mina sat back down. "Serenity, she is right though. Your attitude towards Darien has changed. His attitude towards you has changed as well. We were just wondering why. Rei, you need to calm down and not press matters farther than needed."

Serenity and Rei looked at each other and offered small smiles before visibly relaxing in their seats.

"Mina and Rei are right Serenity. I've never seen you act this way around anyone, not even Andrew." Lita said.

"Serenity, we know something happened we just want to know what." Amy said.

"What if I don't want to share?" Serenity asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

"That would be a first. Serenity, it might help to get this out and stop bottling it up inside." Lita said as she sat down next to Serenity and pulled her into a hug.

"We kissed." Serenity said. Rei and Mina exchanged a glance and Lita looked at Amy with wide eyes.

"Was he your first kiss?" Mina asked.

"No, but… but…" Serenity tried to find the words, but eventually gave up and looked at her hands.

"He reminds you of him doesn't he?" Amy asked.

"Who does Darien remind you of?" Rei asked.

"My first and only love." Serenity muttered. Tears had begun to flow and sobs began to rack her body.

"Serenity, go to your room and get some sleep. I'll come get you for dinner." Lita said. Serenity nodded before she dashed off into the hallway and into her room.

"Who was he?" Mina asked turning her attention to Amy.

"He was a prince that used to visit the castle often. He practically lived there. He was Serenity's first love, but I sense she might be beginning to find love once more, but in another man." Amy explained.

"What happened to him?" Mina asked again.

"It isn't my story to tell, but what pretty much happened was that he left one day after saying goodbye to Serenity and promising to return to her. He never returned and no one has seen him since." Amy said. "Serenity vowed to love no one else. Some of the same emotions are probably starting to awaken in her and she's scared. She's been avoiding love this whole time and now she's forced to face it and doesn't know what to do."

"Is that why she ran away from Diamond?" Rei asked.

"She believes her prince will be back for her so she's going to wait for him. Plus she's hated Diamond since the first day they met." Amy explained.

"I can understand why. I met him once. Most unpleasant man I've ever met." Mina said.

"Lita, did you ever meet this prince?" Rei asked.

"No, he left a couple years before I arrived and started working at the Castle Ceinlys." Lita said.

"Poor thing, this must be so hard for her." Mina said. After a few moments of silence the girls started talking about happier subjects. They were mostly on a quest to find out Amy's true feelings towards Zoicite.

oOoOoOo

In another room of the house…

"So Darien is there something going on between you and Serenity?" Malachite asked.

"No, nothing has happened since she left me in the room." Darien answered.

"Now we know you're lying because she pushed you into the bath that you had dumped her in!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Yes, but that's it." Darien said.

"Right." All the guys said rolling their eyes.

"If she's told Mina or Rei…" Jadeite said before Nephrite interrupted him.

"Or Lita…"

"Or Amy…" Zoicite continued.

"…We'll find out. Its better we hear from you." Jadeite finished.

"Fine you guys really want to know? We kissed. Nothing more nothing less. She didn't even respond!" Darien said.

"Who initiated the kiss?" Jadeite asked.

"Well, I did. It was quick though. It was more like a peck because Mina knocked on the door."

"So, now what? You're going to try and court her?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about how I feel right now. I just know one thing and it's that we need to get back to the ship. The crew has probably caused enough trouble as it is." Darien said.

"So how are we going to get Serenity on the ship?" Malachite asked.

"Why don't we take all the girls. Same sleeping arrangements…" Jadeite suggested

"Zoi, will you stay with me so Serenity can stay with Amy?" Darien ordered more than asked.

"But I wanted to talk to Amy." Zoicite complained.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to her." Darien said. "We're going to be out on sea. There's not a whole lot we can do and there's no place she can go. Now we just need to figure out how to get them onto the ship without the crew noticing."

"That shouldn't be hard. Someone goes in to find where everyone is. That night we bring the girls and put them on the ship. Everyone returns the next morning and we're good to go." Jadeite said.

"That sounds like a plan." Darien nodded. For about an hour longer the guys talked about what they would need before they set sail and where they would go.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Lita called from outside the door. The guys all looked at each other and got up from their chairs. They all filed into the dinning room where they found the table set, food ready to go, and four girls.

"Where's Serenity?" Darien asked.

"She was in your room." Rei said nonchalantly.

"I'll go get her. She's probably fallen asleep." Lita said. She quietly got up from the table and made her way to Darien's room. Not hearing any noise she opened the door to find a figure curled up on the side of the bed.

"Serenity, it's time to get up." Lita called. "Serenity, this isn't funny, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting." Lita walked over and stood in front of the figure. "Serenity, you are known for your sleeping habits, but this is ridiculous." Lita pulled the covers back to just find a bunch of pillows under the covers. "What have you done now?" Lita asked looking out the open window.

Lita ran back into the dining room to where everyone was waiting. "What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"She's… she's gone." Lita gasped. "The window is open and there were just pillows under the covers."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed. Darien was the first one out the door followed by the others. Nephrite stayed with Lita who took her time getting back to the room.

"She took my pair of pants and my shirt." Amy said walking into the room.

"We need to go look for her." Darien ordered.

"No, what we need to do is get a plan ready." Malachite said stopping Darien.

"Malachite's right, there's a storm getting ready outside. If we aren't careful someone else can go missing or get hurt." Zoicite added.

"We'll stay here and get some towels ready in case it does rain." Rei said.

Darien just nodded and looked at Malachite. "She should have left tracks. Before I came to the ship I was taught how to hunt and track. So we can track her until we find where she's going or until we find her." Nephrite said.

"Good enough." Darien said. Everyone walked outside and got ready to go. Each guy had a gun strapped to the hip just in case they found someone that was looking for a fight.

Nephrite, Jadeite, and Malachite all got a hug and kiss from their girls while Amy offered Zoicite a small hug. Darien walked to the end of the porch and stared out into the forest.

After Amy had given Zoicite a hug she walked over to Darien. "She's hot headed and doesn't think things through. She gets it from her father." Amy said quietly. "Though her father learned how to use it to his advantage. She might not be ready to come back so be prepared for a fight."

"I'm expecting one. Tell the girls I want to know why Serenity left when I get back."

"Of course, I would have been worried if you didn't want to know. Be careful around her though. She's confused about her feelings right now and you aren't helping things."

"She's not helping me either." Darien muttered. Amy just patted his back and laughed at his comment.

"She'll come around. Just give her time." Amy said. "Good luck and bring her home."

"I plan to." Darien said and walked off the porch to where the guys were waiting for him. Within minutes they found her tracks and were following them into the forest…

oOoOoOo

In the forest

"Great, look what I've done now!" Serenity muttered. All around her were trees as far as the eye could see. Serenity just kept walking hoping some kind of landmark or even a person would appear.

Finally a road appeared, but as she got to it the sky erupted into a fit of rain drops and thunder and lightening.

"I don't think this could get any worse." Serenity muttered. Her clothes were becoming soaked, she was cold, and there was no life form on the road. As she mumbled to herself Serenity didn't pay attention to where she was walking and accidentally tripped on a root.

"OW!" She howled as she held her throbbing ankle. Tears started pouring down her face and Serenity knew from past experience that she wouldn't be able to walk on the heel. She leaned onto one of the trees and waited for someone to come and help her.

"Miss, miss are you alright?" A voice asked. Serenity turned her head and saw a young man bending down to where she was sitting.

"I'm soaking wet, have no clue where I am and I seem to have injured my ankle. Yes, I'm just great!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Someone's the real joker aren't they? My name is Seiya." The young man said.

Serenity's mind scrambled looking for a name to give Seiya. She didn't want to put so much trust into the stranger, but yet again she was just staying with a group of pirates. "My name is Usagi. I'm a friend of Lady Amy and her father Lord Alec." Serenity lied.

"Since you're wet, why don't you come with me to my manor? My brothers and I live up this road just a little bit. You are welcome to stay there as long as you need." Seiya offered.

"Um, I guess so." Serenity said. Seiya offered her his hand and she accepted it. Then he gently picked her up so she didn't have to walk on her foot and carried her over to his carriage.

"I thought you said you had brothers." Serenity said looking into the carriage and not finding anyone.

"I do, but they're home already. Here's a blanket you can stay warm in." Seiya said as he handed her a big quilt.

"Thank you." Serenity smiled. Seiya smiled back at her and watched as Serenity got comfortable. He signaled to the driver to go and soon the carriage was moving once more. After a while the rocking motion of the carriage and the exhaustion of the day's events caught up to Serenity and she fell asleep leaning on the side of the carriage.

oOoOoOo

In the forest, Darien and the guys

"Darien we need to go back! This storm is just getting worse!" Malachite yelled over the rain.

"No! Serenity is out here somewhere!" Darien shouted back.

"Darien, we know you love her, but you need to stay strong in order to find her!" Nephrite shouted.

"She's probably regained her head and has headed home. Even is she hasn't she's a smart girl and will find some shelter!" Zoicite yelled.

"We can pick up the search tomorrow!" Jadeite added. Darien looked between his four closest friends and then at his surroundings. The rain was coming down harder and a wind was starting to pick up. He just growled at his frustration, turned around, and headed home.

When they got back to the cabin they found dry towels and four young women waiting for them. Without any words exchanged the guys all left to get changed and the women started to get dinner ready again.

"I want to know exactly what happened." Darien said as he sat down. His voice was low and dangerous and the girls were scared to tell him. Rei started to explain what happened with the bickering and them bothering Serenity into telling them what happened.

Darien's look just got madder and madder as the story went on and made all the girls uncomfortable. "You guys should have known better." He growled.

"How were we supposed to know she would do this?" Rei asked.

"Well you shouldn't have tried! It is rude and mean to do that to someone!" Darien yelled.

"This coming from the man who terrorizes other ships for a living." Rei shouted back.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you four in the morning. We're going to find her tomorrow." Darien said. He got up and left the room without another word to anyone. Everyone had a couple more bites till the events of the day caught up to them and they all retired back to their rooms.

"Darien?" Rei called from outside his door.

"What?" Darien answered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Everything has just been really stressful and I don't know what came over me." Rei explained.

"I understand Rei. For some reason Serenity's every action seems to control my mood." Darien said looking out the window and into the rain.

"You love her Darien. That's supposed to be expected." Rei said walking up to him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Its how I feel with Jed. Get some sleep Darien. You'll need your health, head, and strength to find her and bring her home." Rei said.

Darien just nodded and looked at Rei with sad eyes. Rei excused herself from the room and close the door, leaving Darien in the dark and staring out the window.

"Where are you Sere?" Darien asked the person he wished he could talk to.

oOoOoOo

At Seiya's manor

"Usagi, wake up." Seiya said as he gently shook the girl that had been sitting across from him. Serenity looked up and around her, startled at first, but she calmed down once she remembered what had happened.

"We're at the manor." Seiya said. He helped Serenity out of the carriage and before her injured foot hit the ground he had already picked her up.

"Already bringing a girl home Seiya? You haven't even been to town yet!" A voice laughed from the door.

"Usagi, this is my brother Yaten. Yaten, this is Usagi. She has a twisted ankle. I found her on the side of the forest road." Seiya explained as he walked into the foyer.

"Always the gentleman." Another voice said from behind them.

"And this would be my other brother Taiki." Seiya said.

"Well, let's have a look at your foot." Taiki said. Seiya set Usagi down on a sofa and backed away allowing Taiki to look at her foot. "Well, it is swelling, but not as bad as a true twisted ankle. You should be able to walk on it tomorrow."

"Thank you." Serenity whispered.

"And she speaks!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Why don't we get you some food and then find you a room to stay in so you can get some sleep? Here, I'll help you." Seiya said. He once more picked up Serenity and walked her into another room which she guessed was the dining room.

She talked to all three brothers over dinner. She found out their likes, dislikes, and joked around with Yaten which was easily distinguished as the family clown. After dinner Seiya once more helped Serenity to a room so she could sleep. A nightgown had been set out on the bed waiting for her.

"I think I can change by myself thank you." Serenity said. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Usagi. Sweet dreams." Seiya said. He bent down and gently kissed the top of her head.

Seiya walked out of the room leaving Serenity to change and get ready for bed. When she was in bed she looked out the window next to her and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry everyone." She muttered before she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her once more.

When Seiya left the room he was immediately confronted by his brothers. "Always the gentleman." Yaten said walking up and patting Seiya on the back.

"Another girl for you brother? What are you going to do with her when you're done with her?" Taiki asked.

"She's not like the others. I want her to stay here for a while. I want to get to know her as a person." Seiya answered.

"This is a big change for you Seiya." Yaten said. "But a good one and one we both approve of."

"Yes, now let's get to bed. It has been a long day." Seiya said. Each brother said their good nights and went into their rooms. When Seiya was sure his brothers were gone he crept across the hall and looked back in on Usagi.

"Good night my angel." He whispered to the sleeping form. He promptly returned to his own room where he fell asleep dreaming about a certain golden haired fallen angel who he was lucky enough to find.

* * *

A/N- So that's it. There's your next big twist for you! Now how long will it take Darien and the others to find Serenity and what will happen between her and Seiya… that's for me to know and you to find out.

Just to make some things clear… I'm going to be using Serenity's true name most of the time, but when it's focused on Seiya or his brothers she will be called Usagi because that's what they think her name is.

Please review and thank you!


	11. A Dinner Invite

**A/N**- Hey thanks guys for all the reviews! So many people are worried about who Serenity is going to end up with. Don't worry she'll always be with her one true love. Hope this chapter is as good as the rest!

**Moon Titan**- I thought you might like that twist. Darien's past will be revealed soon. I think in the next chapter, but I never know until I'm done…

**serenity287**- here's the next one! Thanks for the review!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- don't worry, it is a Sere/Dare story. Seiya is just there to mess things up and help with the plot.

**cosmos serenity**- All will be revealed in the future. Like I said before this isn't going to be a Sere/Seiya story. I love Seiya and all, but I agree with you that Sere belongs with Dare. I'll look that website up this weekend or some other time I have extra time.

**Dertupio**- ya well I had a request and I needed someone for that spot and who better, but Seiya? Now everyone but Beryl is in the story, but one never knows what I plan for the future…

**Anonymous**- You wanted more so here it is!

**raye85**- thank you very much and I started working on this the same night I published the last chapter! So here it is!

**Sailor Libra24**- Don't worry about Darien. Times might be rough, but there's a trend in all Sere/Dare stories… they always get through it and trust me… they will this time.

**AmberJupiter**- Not all is as it seems… if you've read the other comments back to other reviewers you'll find there is more behind Sere's relationship with Dare than on face value. I do understand where you're coming from and was actually worried about that. All shall be explained soon though so don't worry.

**Sailorceb**- I love updating so these are coming out as fast as they can!

**Icess**- Thank you and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon!

* * *

oOoOoOo

_Serenity's Dream_

"_Endy, when will you be back?" Serenity asked._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can. Father called me back for an urgent meeting, but has yet to tell me what." The prince said._

"_You have to hurry. That's a direct order!" Serenity laughed._

"_Yes ma'am." Endymion said smiling. He picked Serenity up and swung her around. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Endymion said lying a gently kiss on Serenity's head._

_Serenity just clung to Endymion's shirt not wanting to let go. After a while Serenity let go and Endymion moved back. He was soon upon a white horse and turned down and looked at Serenity. "Wait for me" He mouthed before turning the horse around and running off._

Serenity sat up startled looking around the room. At first she tried to remember where she was, but then she remembered Seiya, his brothers, the fight with the girls, and everything else that happened yesterday.

"Miss, are you up?" A maid asked walking in.

"Yes, I just woke up." Serenity answered.

"Lord Seiya and his brothers wish for you to join them for breakfast in the dining room. There's a dress in the closet and a bathe has been drawn up and is ready."

"Thank you." Serenity said. She got up and looked out the window. The sun was up, birds were chirping, and flowers were blooming. Serenity walked into the bathroom and took her bath. Two maids helped her with her hair and getting the dress on.

"My lady, Lord Seiya asked me to lead you to the dining room in case you didn't remember the way." The maid from earlier said.

"Thank you." Serenity said. She followed the maid out of her room and down a grand staircase. On the way to the dining room Serenity stopped in front of a massive window. Outside was a garden with what looked like every flower available. The garden made Serenity home sick and wished to see Andrew and her parents once more.

"You like the garden?" Seiya asked as he came up behind Serenity.

"Very much so. It reminds me of home." Serenity said.

"The maid thought she lost you. She went into such a panic thinking you were lost within these halls." Seiya said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried her." Serenity said.

"Don't worry Usagi, everything is fine. I told her I would come find you and here you are not five steps from the dining room." Seiya said. "Let's go have breakfast. Taiki and Yaten are starting to discuss politics and it might be nice to have someone else there for a change."

"Such a drab subject in the morning? How could you possibly survive?" Serenity asked with a smile. Seiya laughed and put his arm around Serenity's waste. Serenity stiffened at the contact and moved his arm off, but accepted his arm.

"So did you hear that Princess Serenity is still missing?" Yaten was saying when they entered to room. Seiya helped Serenity sit down before taking his own seat next to her.

"The treaty has been destroyed and Diamond humiliated. It's said that he's been banished from Ceinlys and that if Serenity is found dead then that will be is fate as well." Yaten said.

Serenity couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Diamond's misery. His father and people will probably be so mad about the treaty that Diamond will have to go through more trouble at home. _That's what he gets for messing with me._ Serenity thought.

"I also heard King Seamus has offered an award for Serenity's return. Somewhere around 200 pounds of silver and 100 pounds of gold along with various other jewels."

"Really?" Serenity asked looking up from her food.

"You mean you haven't heard. I thought Lord Alec was one of King Seamus's advisors." Yaten said.

"I know he is, but Alec only discusses some politics and work with Amy and I. Most of the time it is Amy and I most of the time." Serenity explained.

"Well, we're done and we need to head to town. Do you think that you'll be able to handle Seiya, Usagi?" Taiki asked.

"I think I will. I want to go walk around the gardens today." Serenity said.

"Is your ankle strong enough?" Taiki asked.

"It will be. Plus I have Seiya to help me if I need it." Serenity said looking at Seiya.

"Alright, well we're off to town. We'll see you guys tonight." Yaten said. Yaten and Taiki left the dining room and soon Serenity heard the front door open and shut.

"Can we go to the gardens?" Serenity asked. Seiya nodded and got up then helped Serenity up.

oOoOoOo

At the cabin

"Is everyone ready?" Darien asked. He was ready with a gun strapped to his waste and his hair brushed back.

"Darien we just got up!" Jadeite groaned.

"Darien just let us get breakfast then we'll go find her. We can't look for her on empty stomachs." Nephrite said.

"You guys are right. Let's eat, but when we're done we're back looking for her." Darien said. The guys all sat down at the dining table and ate the breakfast Lita had made.

"This might help you guys out today." Lita said coming in with a kettle.

"Sorry Lita, but we don't drink tea." Zoicite said.

"It isn't tea. It's coffee. I know you've had it before and I know you guys like it." Lita said. She poured the black liquid into each of the guys' cups and then walked back into the kitchen.

"So, we head back to the spot we left at and hope the rain didn't wash away the tracks." Zoicite spoke up finally. Darien just grunted and nodded his head as he took a bite of his food.

When everyone was finished they all got up and walked outside. "We'll be back as soon as we find Serenity." Darien said as he passed the girls.

"Rei and I are heading into town to get some food for dinner." Lita said.

"O, we're coming too!" Mina piped up.

"So if we're not here don't worry." Rei finished. The guys just nodded and left to go back to tracking down their missing princess.

After a while Nephrite picked the remnants of the trail back up and was following them through the forest. "She found the road." He said walking next to the tracks. "And then she tripped, probably on that root. She sat down where someone came up to her. They walked over to the road and the tracks stop." Nephrite followed the tracks all the way over to the road.

"The person must have had a carriage waiting." Zoicite said.

"They must have picked Serenity up. There's only one pair of tracks leading to the road." Jadeite said following the tracks like Nephrite had just done.

"She could have been taken against her will!" Darien said running up.

"Darien, she fell on a root. She probably twisted her ankle and the person was helping her." Zoicite said. "Plus, Serenity is headstrong and I'm sure that she can take care of herself."

"He has a point. Let's go up the road a little way and see if there's someone who saw Serenity." Malachite said.

"Alright, we still have plenty of time left to." Darien nodded. The guys started walking up the road hoping the first house was close by so they didn't have to walk long.

"We should have brought some horses with us." Jadeite groaned.

"Shut up Jed." Nephrite said.

oOoOoOo

In the village

"Mina look at this broach!" Rei said holding up a red rose pin.

"That's pretty… hey I found a yellow one!" Mina said picking up an identical broach, but the color was yellow instead of red.

"O look, there's a blue one and a green one and a silver one!" Rei said picking three more up. "Let's get them for Lita and Amy and Serenity! As a present from us to our new friends."

"Good idea, here's some money. I'll go find Lita and Amy." Mina said handing Rei some gold coins.

"Mina, over here!" Lita yelled. She was standing next to a fruit cart and looking through some apples.

"Find anything for dinner?" Mina asked walking over.

"I have some chicken I can do something with." Lita said. She picked out a couple apples and paid the vender for them.

"Mina, is that you?" Someone asked from behind the girls. Mina spun around to see Yaten smiling at her.

"Yaten!" Mina exclaimed. She ran over and gave him a hug. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Who's this?" Yaten asked looking at Lita.

"Oh, this is my friend Lita. She's been staying with us for a couple days along with two of her friends." Mina explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Yaten said taking Lita's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you too." Lita returned.

"So how are your brothers?" Mina asked.

"Taiki is somewhere around here and Seiya is home. He found a blonde haired beauty on his way home yesterday and brought her home. She had an injured ankle and so Taiki is helping her heal it." Yaten explained.

"And what would be this woman's name?" Mina asked.

"She said her name is Usagi." Yaten said. "Ah, there's Taiki now with Rei." Yaten waved them over to where he was standing with Lita and Mina.

"Hello Mina." Taiki said giving her a hug.

"Taiki, it is good to see you again." Mina said. "Rei, Yaten was just telling us about a blonde haired girl named Usagi that Seiya found yesterday." Mina said looking at Rei. Rei clearly saw the "Maybe Serenity with an alias" look in Mina's eye.

"Maybe we should come and meet this new girl of yours. She must need some female company being around three males all the time." Rei said.

"Yes, you two and your friends are always welcome." Taiki said.

"Well, we have two female friends staying with us and some pirates. You know Malachite and Jadeite and their friends." Mina said.

"You should wait until they leave." Yaten said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I don't think so mister. They're staying longer than planned this time due to some complications that have arisen." Mina said.

"How about everyone comes to the house for dinner? You can call it a small, private party." Taiki suggested.

"That should be fine. When do you want us there?" Rei asked.

"We'll send a carriage for you and your two lady friends. I'm assuming that the pirates can ride horses." Yaten said.

"Of course they can! We'll be ready and waiting." Rei smiled.

"See you tonight." Mina waved over her shoulder.

"Nice meeting you." Lita said before she left to follow Mina and Rei. "Who are they?" Lita asked.

"Yaten and Taiki, two of three brothers that have been family friends for the longest time." Mina explained.

"It seemed they like you and we're too pleased to find out the guys were here." Lita said.

"We're friends and that's all we're ever going to be." Rei said looking at some necklaces.

"Where's Amy?" Mina asked.

"Looking at the book vender. I'll go get her so we can head back to your house." Lita said. She walked over to where Amy was sitting reading a book. Lita exchanged a few words and Amy stood up, picked up her books, and walked with Lita back to the group.

"I'm sorry, I just get carried away when I start reading." Amy said with a slight blush.

"It's fine Amy, don't worry about it." Rei said. Rei looked at the books Amy had bought and disgust and confusion passed through her features before she hid it behind a mask of happiness for her friend.

"It's no wonder you and Zoicite have hit it off so well." Mina said smiling. "Now let's go, we need to get ready for dinner."

"When do you think the guys will be back?" Lita asked.

"Soon probably. They won't go all day without food and some of them tend to complain when they get tired." Rei said.

"Oh." Lita said as she looked at her feet.

"Don't worry, everything will be better soon." Mina said.

"You're very optimistic." Amy pointed out.

"It's just an easy way to go through life. When the love of your life is gone for months at a time, the only way to go on is by being optimistic." Mina said with a smile.

"I can see how that would work." Amy said quietly.

"Well you're going to have to start thinking that way because the way you and Zoicite and headed, you'll be in the same situation as us." Rei said.

oOoOoOo

At Seiya's house

"There are so many pretty flowers." Serenity said as she touched the petals of a red rose.

"Our mother always loved flowers so she had this garden planted before she died." Seiya explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about her death." Serenity said putting a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"It's fine. She's been dead for years. We miss her, but this garden is like a little reminder of her for us. She planted some of the flowers herself so it's like she planted some of her soul in the same soil so she'll always be here."

"That's so beautiful." Serenity said.

"Which are your favorites?" Seiya asked.

"Hm? O, I don't know. I love roses, but I've never seen some of these before. Your mother had a great talent for planting."

"Yes she did." Seiya said. "So are you being courted by anyone currently?" Seiya blurted.

"What? Um… I'm not sure right now." Serenity muttered.

"Usa, how can you not be sure?" Seiya asked.

"Well, it's complicated and a really long story. I don't feel like talking about it." Serenity said.

"Alright, let's continue the walk." Seiya offered Serenity his arm and she accepted it. Seiya showed her the rest of the garden and then showed her other parts of the house that she had yet seen.

oOoOoOo

On the forest road

"Darien can we please head back? Our feet hurt, we're hungry, and the girls are probably home." Jadeite groaned.

"Do you guys always have to complain?" Darien asked.

"When we haven't seen a house and we're agitated…" Nephrite began.

"YES!" All the guys yelled.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" Darien asked.

"You know it." Zoicite said.

"Fine, but we get the horses tonight and come back for an hour or so." Darien ordered.

"Whatever, I'm hungry so let's go." Nephrite groaned.

"Ever since Lita showed up all he can think about is food." Jadeite said.

"You wonder why, would you like to go back to the burnt shit Mina and Rei cooked?" Malachite asked.

"Good point." Jadeite said.

When the guys finally got back to the house they found some fried chicken waiting for them. "Damn, why did Nephrite get the girl that could cook?" Jadeite moaned as he took a bite of the chicken. Rei promptly shoved her elbow into his side creating another moan, but this time a moan of pain.

"Because I'm the lucky one who found the cook a long time ago." Nephrite said taking Lita's hand and squeezing it.

"You guys, we're going to someone's house for dinner. They're sending a carriage for Lita, Amy, Mina, and myself, but you guys need to ride the horses." Rei said.

"They're still in the back pasture right?" Malachite asked.

"Yep, still eating every minute they can." Mina said. "They've missed you guys."

"Well we missed them to." Zoicite said.

"Whose house are we going to?" Darien asked.

"Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya's house. We saw them in the market and they invited us to dinner." Rei answered.

"Well, I guess it might be good to get out mind off the search for a night." Malachite said.

"Why were you talking to them?" Jadeite asked with jealousy in his voice.

"We were being polite. Don't worry Jed, they will always only be friends. You guys are our hearts." Rei said hugging Jadeite.

"As long as we're with you I guess everything is fine." Jadeite said.

"Where do they live?" Nephrite asked.

"Down the old forest road. It's actually quite far." Mina said.

"Well, we might get some searching done when we don't even try. Alright we'll go. When do they get here?" Darien asked.

"In a few hours, right before the sun sets." Mina said.

"That leaves us some time to get some sleep." Jadeite yawned.

"Sounds good to me." Malachite said as he stretched.

"Me too." Nephrite joined in.

"Amy, do you want to show me those new books?" Zoicite asked. Amy nodded and the two got up before everyone else and retreated into their room.

"Well they're becoming close." Jadeite said.

"Yep, but right now lets get some sleep." Nephrite said. He grabbed Lita's hand and led them back to their room. Jadeite and Rei soon followed with Mina and Malachite following closely behind.

"One second, hun." Malachite whispered into Mina's ear. She just nodded and looked over her shoulder at Darien who was looking out one of the windows.

"Get some sleep Darien, you really need it." Malachite said patting Darien's shoulder.

"I don't think I can." He answered.

"You really need to. It's causing you to get agitated way too easily. Sleep will help you get over the stress." Malachite said.

"I'll try, I promise." Darien said. They turned around and walked up the hallway to their rooms. For once Darien actually fell asleep, but his dreams were plagued with the angel that seemed to stir up old emotions that he didn't even know he had.

* * *

A/N- And that's all for now. I know I added some things so it might be confusing. I needed horses so I added them to it. Just pretend they were there the whole time. I didn't know who liked who between Yaten and Taiki and the scouts. I haven't seen all the episodes, but I hope you guys can tell that there is some conflicting feelings.

Please review! Thank you!


	12. found

A/N- So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long, but I've had practice and I've had to clean the house to pay back my parents… Anyways, I hope you like it and I'm guessing you guys are going to hate me at the end of the chapter and I'm saying sorry in advance! But I still hope you like it!

**cosmos serenity**- in this case, it's good to be jealous. ;p

**ffgirlmoonie**- hope the wait wasn't too bad and too long!

**AmberJupiter**- that's the great thing about being an author! There won't be a lot of other stuff added, but if I do I'll let you know in the author's note.

**raye85**- It should only keep getting more interesting as the story evolves.

**eliza-morgan22**- There's going to be a lot more Sere/Dare stuff coming, but I'm not sure how fast. This chapter will start it, but I never know what happens when I write.

**Kris Black**- Thank you! I figured Mina was part of it, but didn't know who the other scout was. At least you saw those episodes, that's more than me. (**This is a great part for everyone to read) **Well, there might be some changes because I think I might need to make Taiki like Rei just to keep the story going. Sorry, but that's how I'm going with it.

**peaceful blossom**- you never know… you never know… don't worry about Darien, he's strong enough to get through anything.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- he tries, but who knows if it will work… all will be revealed in this chapter…

**Moon Titan**- He won't have to miss her much soon. I'm guessing you have an idea about what's going to happen and you might be right or you might be wrong. Just read to find out!

**sailorceb**- thank you!

**VcChick**- he is on her trail so it won't be too long… well actually, you don't have to wait any longer, you just have to read.

**Dertupio**- Serenity isn't in the mood to leave right now so we don't have to worry about her escaping. Anyways, Seiya wouldn't let her out of his clutches yet and our favorite knight in shinning armor is on his way!

* * *

"Rei! Hurry up! We need to leave!" Jadeite yelled into their room. "You look good enough for me and you don't have to dress up for anyone else!"

"Hold on Jed! I just need to find my necklace." Rei yelled back. "Ah! Here it is!" Rei ran out of their room and met everyone at the front. "So, where are they?"

"Coming down the road right now. They'll be here in a minute." Mina said pointing to the road that led to the house.

"We're going to be riding right next to you guys." Malachite said.

"Oh, so we get an escort?" Mina cooed.

"If that is what you want to think. Then yes I am your escort." Malachite said as he grabbed Mina around the waist and pulled her into him. He nuzzled her neck and she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, stop it you two." Nephrite said.

"You guys, we need to keep the love down a notch right now. At least till we find Serenity." Amy said. Everyone nodded and looked at Darien who was brushing his black stallion down near the corner of the porch.

"Let's hope we find her fast. I hate seeing him like this." Zoicite said. Everyone nodded again.

"Maladies." A footman said as he bowed towards the group. During their discussion the carriage had pulled in front of the house and the footman already had the door open. The women parted with their men as they allowed the footman to help them into the carriage.

The guys got on their horses and waited for the driver to start the carriage. When they finally did start Malachite and Nephrite rode next to the carriage as Zoicite and Jadeite rode behind it. Darien rode slightly behind Zoi and Jed.

They passed a couple large mansions, which Darien remembered where they were so he could go back and question the inhabitants of their knowledge of Serenity. Soon they pulled into a large driveway which led to an extremely large house.

"Damn." Zoicite said as they walked in.

"Welcome!" Yaten laughed as he stood on the top step next to the door.

All the girls smiled as they got out of the carriage. The guys gave the horses to the stable hands. "Yaten" Malachite acknowledged as he looped an arm around Mina's waist. Yaten hid his frown as he saw the close contact between Mina and Malachite.

"Please, do come in. Seiya and Taiki are in the study currently." Yaten said with a fake smile he had plastered on after glaring at Malachite.

"By all means, lead the way." Jadeite said. Yaten nodded before heading down the hall with the group following him. When he got to two double doors he opened them and allowed his guests to enter before himself.

"Hello everyone." Taiki said with a smile.

"Hello." They all said.

"Taiki said Seiya was in here as well." Mina said sitting down.

"He's just gone up to see Usagi to tell her you were here." Taiki said. "How are you doing Rei?"

"I'm fine. Now tell us about this new girl."

"She'll be down in a minute." Seiya said as he entered. "So you can make your own opinions on your own."

"So who are your new friends? We know the pirates." Yaten said, spitting out the last word.

"This is Amy and Lita. They are some friends of ours that have decided to come for a visit." Mina said.

"Where do you two live?" Seiya asked.

"At the castle Ceinlys. My father works with the King and Lita has been a friend of mine since she moved there." Amy said.

"What is your father's name?" Seiya asked.

"Lord Alec." Serenity said as she walked into the room.

"Ah, Usagi, how nice of you to join us." Seiya said as he got up and led Serenity in front of everyone. "Usagi this is-" Seiya started.

"Serenity!" Darien nearly yelled.

"Darien…" Usagi put her hands to her mouth as her eyes doubled in size.

"I'm sorry Darien, but her name is Usagi, not Serenity." Seiya said with a smile. Darien simply walked past the group and looked at Serenity.

"Why did you have to run?" He asked. "Why did you have to leave?"

"You wouldn't understand." Serenity said.

"I've been worried about you this whole time and you won't tell me why? You said I wouldn't understand! Did you know we've been looking for you since we found out you left? Did you know we got caught in the storm looking for you? Did you know we spent most of today looking for you?" Darien asked grabbing Serenity's arms. Serena winced at the contact and turned away.

"Let her go." Seiya growled pulling Darien back. "You have her mistaken with someone else! Her name is Usagi not Serenity!"

"You have no clue what you're talking about." Darien growled back.

"What do you know? I found her huddled underneath a tree!" Seiya yelled.

"Do you pick everyone up that you find on the side of the road?"

"Do you harass innocent girls that look alike someone who left you?"

"Do you really know who that is?"

"Both of you stop!" Serenity yelled. She looked from between Darien and Seiya. "Just stop the yelling." Serenity's tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"Serenity, don't cry." Darien whispered as he tried to pull her into him.

"Don't… just don't." She said backing away. Before anyone could do anything else Serenity flung the doors open and ran down the hall.

"Usagi!" Seiya said trying to go towards her. He was stopped by Darien's body blocking the door way.

"I will be going to go get her." Darien growled.

"Obviously she doesn't want to see you!" Seiya said.

"She doesn't want to see you either, but we have some things to work out." Darien said keeping his temper down for once.

"Seiya, he's right." Rei said standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya said turning to Rei.

"Her real name is Serenity." Rei said.

"There's only one person in the entire country named…" Yaten said as realization hit him.

"You mean she's the princess everyone has been looking for?" Taiki said.

"Yes, this is Lady Amy and Lita was one of Serenity's handmaidens and they became friends." Mina explained.

"From what rumor says, she was engaged to Prince Diamond, but they were never on good terms. She was able to escape along with two female companions during a pirate attack on one of the local towns." Taiki said.

"Don't tell us you guys were the pirates." Yaten said.

"We were. We have a past with Diamond and decided to go see him." Malachite said.

"And what were you going to do with Serenity?" Seiya asked.

"We didn't know actually." Jadeite said. "She wasn't why we were there."

"Where did she go?" Darien asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Seiya hissed.

"I'm pretty sure she went to the gardens." Mina said. "You'll find two glass doors down the hall. Amy, what was Serenity's favorite flower?"

"Red roses." Amy answered.

"So then, you go find the roses and Serenity will probably be there." Mina finished with a smile.

"Thanks Mina." Darien answered. He quickly left the door leaving a scowled Seiya, two stunned men, and a group of smug friends."

"Dinner is ready." A butler said walking in, oblivious to the fight that had previously ensued.

"Shall we eat?" Mina asked with a smile. The group of guests all nodded and got up waiting for their hosts. Yaten and Taiki had snapped out of their stunned silence and were joining the group and Seiya brooded, but eventually followed as well.

oOoOoOo

In the gardens…

Sure enough Darien had found the two glass doors and was soon enough in the gardens. Instead of being surrounded by roses he found himself surrounded by Lilies. "Great." Darien murmured. As he looked around Darien noticed a young maid walking through one of the paths.

"Excuse me, miss!" Darien said as he walked up to the maid.

"How may I help you sir?" The maid asked.

"How do I get to the roses?" Darien asked.

"Follow the path you are on and you'll come upon a large Oak tree. Turn right there. Walk along that path and I believe you'll find what you are looking for." The maid said with a smile.

"Thank you." Darien said with a slight bow of his head.

"When you do find what you are looking for be careful. You don't want to get hurt and you don't want to hurt it." The maid said with a smile that held more mysteries than friendliness.

"Um, thank you." Darien said before continuing down the path. Sure enough there was a large oak tree sitting at the corner of two pathways. Darien turned right like the maid had said and walked down the path. Soon enough the lilies and other flowers were soon changing into different colored roses.

"You deserve more than these roses." Darien said as he came upon Serenity. She was huddled up on a bench with her knees held up against her chest. Her cheeks had fresh trails of tears running down them and her eyes were swollen red and puffy.

"What do you want Darien?" Serenity asked.

"I want to talk to you. I want to know why you ran."

"I told you… you wouldn't understand." Serenity said.

"But I want to understand Serenity. I really do. I don't want to have to repeat this in the future. I don't want to go through the pain again."

"What pain did you have to go through? What pain could I have caused, a princess who has seemed to cause nothing but problems for you?"

"The pain of my heart being torn from my body without my control and not being able to find it. The pain of losing the one thing I actually had true feelings for. The pain of not knowing when I'd be whole again."

"What are you saying Darien? That you have feelings for me?" Serenity asked looking Darien straight in the eyes.

"So much more than that. Serenity, I know we haven't known each other for long, but… but… it feels like I've known you before. With these feelings and the ones I've, hopefully we've discovered I know I love you." Darien said. He had kept eye contact with Serenity the whole time, but when she gasped and her eyes went wide he bowed his head.

"Darien… I… I… I don't know what to say." Serenity said. Darien's heart stopped and he felt his newly required heart tear in two. "But what I do know is that I have some feelings toward you. But I promised… I promised to wait for someone." Serenity said.

"Who, who did you promise yourself to?" Darien asked through clenched teeth.

"A prince who left one day and never came back…"

* * *

A/N- Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest! The next chapter though has all or at least most of the answers for your questions! I'm evil I know… I didn't want to leave a cliffy, but I promise the next chapter will be coming out tomorrow or the day after so the wait won't be that long. Sorry! 


	13. Serenity's past

A/N- Here it is! It's long so get ready. This chapter is a background chapter. It will help set up characters so in a way it will help the plot. Our favorite villainess is in here so beware! But our favorite prince takes care of her… so read on and review!

**Dertupio**- Thank you!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- I know and I'm sorry. I'll try and keep my evil side down for a while and stop cliffies for a while, but who knows in the future. My rule for cliffies is that I have to update soon so the wait isn't too bad.

**mysterious advisor**- Thank you! Don't worry I'll be writing this one until I think the end is right and right now… that isn't for a while.

**eliza**-morgan22- some questions are in this chapter so don't worry… but I wanted to put some romance in the last chapter so I put the garden scene in there.

**Dorothy**- read and find out ;p

**raye85**- all will be revealed… eventually. Sorry about leaving you hanging, this chapter won't do that.

**Sailor Libra24**- Thank you!

**Anonymous**- yes you may :p

**Moon Titan**- Yay someone liked the ending! Well at least didn't get mad at the cliffy… anyways, here's the next chapter!

**AmberJupiter**- To tell you the truth, for some reason I hate an ending that is cliché… in other words, the hero and/or heroine win…. But, I don't plan on making it a sad ending. So a happy ending it is. It just might not come to easily.

**Koldy**- Thanks

**cosmos serenity**- You never know, but probably. Sorry about the cliffy again, but the wait shouldn't have been horrible.

**VcChick**- The only way to find out is to just read.

**Sailorceb**- I know they're evil, but when I have cliffies I update pretty fast so don't worry.

**Sasha**- Thank you! So many ways to describe the last chapter and story overall!

* * *

"A prince who left one day and never came back…"

oOoOoOo

25 years ago

"Damion, my friend!" King Seamus greeted his old friend as he got out of the carriage.

"Seamus! How are you?" The two kings embraced each other and smiled.

"Good, but tired, very tired. The little one has decided to keep us up all night." Seamus said with a smile.

"Don't worry they grow out of that stage soon enough." Damion said with a laugh.

"I hope it is sooner than later." Seamus sad with a smile.

"Now where is this child you two are talking about?" A soft voice asked from behind Damion.

"Ah, Seamus, you remember my wife Terra." Damion said. He took his wife's hand and brought her to stand next to him.

"Of course, one would not forget a face so fair." Seamus said kissing Queen Terra's knuckles. Terra bowed her head and did a small bow for her front.

"And this is our son Endymion. He'll be three in another month." Damion said proudly as a boy stood in front of him. The boy looked up to Seamus and gave a wide grin.

"Daddy let me practice with the soldiers today!" The young boy said.

"He's starting you off early, but that is a good thing. You'll be a great soldier one day." Seamus said as he knelt down in front of the young prince. The boy just smiled and nodded his head vigorously. He stopped when his father squeezed his shoulder.

"Terra, Damion, excuse my husband's lack of manners. Please come inside so we can sit down." Queen Selene said as she walked up to the group carrying a small bundle.

"Is that her?" Terra asked walking over to her friend and looking down at the small bundle. Selene moved the blankets over so Terra could get a better view of the child.

"Who is it Dad? Who's her?" Endymion asked looking at his father.

"You'll find out soon." Damien told his son.

"Why don't we take Selene's suggestion and go sit down." Seamus said. He led his guests to a sitting room down the hall from the foyer. "You can go see who she is." Seamus said looking down at Endymion.

Endymion looked over at his father who nodded and then looked towards his mother who was smiling at him. He carefully walked over to where the women we sitting and looking into the bundle of blankets. Inside was a small child with blonde curls covering her head and big blue eyes staring right back at him. The child gurgled and smiled a toothless smile.

"What's her name?" Endymion asked.

"Serenity." Selene answered. Endymion nodded and looked back down at the child. His hair fell into his face and the baby grabbed a strand that was close to her little arms.

"OW!" Endymion exclaimed and backed up. He rubbed his head where Serenity had pulled his hair and looked back at his mother. "Why did she do that?"

"She's just curious. Give her one of your fingers. She'll hold onto that instead." Terra instructed.

Endymion nodded and put his finger near Serenity's hand. She prompty grabbed it and started looking around at the room again. When Endymion tried to take his finger away Serenity held onto his finger and tightened her small grip.

"Here, why don't you hold her?" Selene said as she freed Endymion's finger. Selene showed Endymion how to hold the baby then placed Serenity in his arms. Serenity looked at the boy who was now holding her, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, snuggled into his chest, and promptly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

8 years later (Serenity's 8, Darien's 11)

"Endy!" as she barreled down the stairs and into Darien's arms.

"I see you're doing well." Endymion said as he hugged her back.

"Very and how have you been?" Serenity asked.

"Good, but busy." Endymion said.

"Is that why you stopped writing the letters? I really miss getting my letters Endy!"

"I know Sere and I'm sorry. My tutor has been keeping me busy with work and I have training. Will you forgive?"

"Only if you start writing again." Serenity said.

"Of course." Endymion answered.

"Ok! I forgive you!" Serenity said. She gave Endymion another hug. "Let's go to the stables! Daddy got me a new horse and I want to show you her." Serenity said grabbing Endymion's hand.

"Wait, lets go tell our parents. I think Dad wants me back for a meeting." Endymion said.

"Alright, c'mon!" Serenity grabbed Endy's hand and tugged him to where their parents were talking. "We're going to go to the stables." Serenity announced.

"That's fine as long as Endymion is back an hour before dinner." Damien said. Serenity smiled and nodded her head while Endymion just bowed his head. Soon Serenity was tugging Endymion behind her and towards the stable.

"Isn't it un-princess like for you to be running around?" Endymion asked.

"Isn't it un-manly to be led around by a girl?" Serenity countered.

"Touché. How about we slow down and walk together?" Endymion suggested.

"Hm… alright." Serenity said coming to an abrupt halt and almost making Endymion fall into her. Serenity and Endymion talked until they reached the stables. A mare stuck her head out and neighed as the two approached her.

"Her full name is Will'N'Chick, but I call her Willie." Serenity said patting the mares head.

"She looks like a nice, smart horse." Endymion said. He reached out to try and pet her, but was forced to pull his hand back when the mare tried to bite him.

"Sorry, she does have a bit of an attitude. She doesn't really like strangers. Here give me your hand." Serenity said as she turned around and got something from a bag. The mare's ears picked up and her focus was on Serenity. Serenity cupped Endymion's hands and gave him a handful of grain. "Easiest way to make friends, give them food." Endymion laughed, but sure enough Willie was soon eating out of his hand and allowing him to pet her.

"Let's go for a walk." Endymion said. They said good bye to Willie and headed for the gardens. "You know things are going to change right?" Endymion asked Serenity looking over at her.

"I know. You'll be working on more politics and army things while I'll be working with my mother and becoming more 'proper'." Serenity said.

"We'll be getting busy, but we'll make time for each other when ever we are within the same proximity." Endymion said.

"That tutor is teaching you big words, Endy." Serenity giggled. "Don't worry I know what it means." Serenity said when she saw Endymion start to try and explain the definition. "Is that a promise though?"

"Promise." Endymion said as he kissed Serenity's knuckles.

oOoOoOo

6 years later (Serena's 14, Endymion's 17)

"Serenity, Endymion is almost here." Selene called through her daughter's door.

"I don't care! I don't want to see him!" Serenity yelled back.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Selene asked her daughter as she sat down next to Serenity.

"I just don't want to see him." Serenity said clutching her pillow.

"He did something didn't he?" Selene asked understanding the clear signs of heartbreak.

"Go greet the guests and you'll see." Serenity said.

"What am I going to tell him when he asks about his absence? You always greet him with a hug in the front." Selene said.

"Tell him that I'm not feeling well and Lita is taking care of me." Serenity said.

"Fine, but you will show up for dinner and you will be civil." Selene instructed her daughter. Serenity was about to protest, but stopped when she saw her mothers grill. Instead of yelling back she threw her head into the pillow and let her mother leave.

In the courtyard of the castle, Selene joined her husband on the top of the steps. When he gave her a questioning look she responded with a "I'll explain later" look.

"Damien, Terra, how are you?" Seamus greeted.

"Good, trip was a little bumpy, but good." Damien said.

"Where's Endymion?" Selene asked, eager to get to the bottom of her daughter's behavior.

"He's following us with a guest." Terra said with disgust.

"Here he is now." Damion said as he watched another carriage pull around the courtyard.

Darien got out of the carriage and turned around to help someone out. Seamus and Selene were surprised to see a feminine hand take Endymion's. A tall, skinny, woman with long wavy red hair stepped out. Endymion led his guest over to where the group of royalty was standing.

"King Seamus, Queen Selene, I'd like you to introduce you to Lady Beryl." Endymion said. Seamus and Selene nodded their heads while Beryl bowed and muttered a "Your highnesses".

"_Now I know why Serenity was so upset."_ Selene thought to herself. "Molly, please show our quests to their rooms." Selene ordered a nearby maid. The maid nodded and walked over to the group. Before she could get close enough to ask the group to follow her Selene stopped her. "Put Beryl in the farthest room for Serenity and Endymion's rooms. Then go fetch Lita and tell her I need to talk to her." Selene whispered. Molly nodded her head again and walked over to the guests.

"Please follow me." Molly said quietly with her head bowed.

"Molly, do not worry about leading us to our rooms. We know where they are. Just show Lady Beryl." Terra instructed.

"Yes Queen Terra." Molly said. She turned to Beryl, made eye contact, then started walking through one of the corridors.

"Selene, why is Molly taking Beryl to the opposite side of the castle from everyone else?" Endymion asked.

"Some of the rooms are being renovated and that is where our current guest rooms are." Selene said.

"One more question. Where is Serenity."

"She's not feeling well. She won't be down for dinner, but might be around tomorrow." Selene said. "If you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to." She said and walked into the library waiting for Lita. Seamus said his good byes and followed his wife.

"What was that about?" Seamus asked when he closed the library door.

"He's broken Serenity's heart by bringing that… that… tramp here!" Selene said.

"How would Serenity even know Endymion was bringing Lady Beryl?"

"Don't you know they've been writing letters back and forth for years?" Selene said. "He probably mentioned it in his last letter. That's why Serenity's mood changed a couple days ago."

"I wish I was told about this before they got here!"

"Sorry, but I didn't realize it until Beryl stepped out. I should have seen the signs. I even asked what he'd done, but she didn't say anything." Selene said.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but Molly told me you wanted to see me." Lita said as she bowed.

"Yes, Lita can you tell Serenity she doesn't need to come to dinner and get her some food from the kitchen. I will let the chefs know." Selene said.

"Yes your highness."

"Good, now go keep her company. With Lady Amy gone you're probably her closest friend." Selene said with a smile. Lita bowed her head and quietly made her way out of the library.

Dinner

"Is Serenity still sick?" Endymion asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes she is, but don't worry about it. She should be better tomorrow." Selene answered.

"Oh, I thought I heard some crying from her room." Endymion said.

"Her emotions are crazy when she's sick." Selene answered.

"It is a shame I can not meet the woman Endymion speaks so highly of." Beryl said.

"I said she'll be better tomorrow. You might see her then, but I never know where she goes most of the time now."

The rest of dinner was spent in silence or conversation between Seamus and Selene and Damien and Terra.

Endymion walked Beryl to her room where she tried to entice him in, but he rejected the invite and left for his room. Before entering his room he stopped in front of Serenity's room. He heard Serenity talking and guessed Lita was probably inside with her.

"Serenity, can I come in?" Endymion asked as he knocked on the door. He got no response so he knocked again and called for Serenity. This time he was answered, but not the way he wanted. He heard the lock click shut and a quiet "go away" from inside.

"Serenity! Serenity, open the door!" Endymion called again. Once more only silence replied. Eventually he gave up and walked into his room. He changed and got into bed, but he could not get a good night's sleep. His dreams were plagued by a certain golden haired goddess who usually greeted him by jumping into his arms.

Next morning

"Endymion, you slept in." Beryl said as she gave Endymion a good morning hug. Endymion barely responded and just moved away and towards a window.

"Good morning Son." Damien said walking up next to Endymion.

"Morning father." Endymion responded without looking.

"If you don't mind I'm going to talk to my son… alone." Damien added when he saw Beryl try to attach herself. Beryl fell back into the shadows at Damien's glare and watched as the two men walked out of the room.

"What is it, father?" Endymion asked as they walked out to the gardens. He didn't want to be there because of all the memories he had of Serenity and him playing there.

"You know what you've done don't know?" Damien asked.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked.

"Serenity's not really sick, well not physically at least. She's sick with something that no one in the world knows how to heal except one person." Damien said.

"What does she have? Who do I need to find?" Endymion asked frantically.

"Who you need is to find yourself. By bringing and telling Serenity about Beryl you've broken her heart. You must be blind Endymion. She's had feelings for you for the longest time. What made you this way?" Damien asked. Darien was too stunned by his father's rampage to say anything. "Maybe now you'll make a more conscious decision about your actions. Realize this, your actions might be good for you, but can hurt others."

"How do you know all this?" Endymion asked.

"Anyone can see Serenity's feelings. I had hoped you'd see them to. As for her being heartbroken; the main sign is her not showing up to see you, but I also talked to her parents who have talked to her, but she's lost to them." Damien said. "I suggest fixing what you've done. Your mother and I are behind you when it comes to Serenity, but let me make it clear, we do not like Beryl."

"But father, Beryl has been nothing but nice and respectful." Endymion said.

"Only when you are around. She's rude to the servants and tends to like punishing them for the smallest thing. She constantly yells when she is not given her way and tends to manipulate until everything does go her way." Damien said.

"I had no idea." Endymion muttered.

"Hopefully this talk will open your eyes." Damien said.

"It has father. Thank you." Endymion said.

"I think you want to go to the stables." Damien said before leaving Endymion where they were talking. Endymion quickly took off towards the stables hoping his father meant Serenity. Sure enough Serenity was sitting near her horse.

"Serenity." Endymion said looking at his angel.

"Endy!" Serenity gasped. She quickly got up and brushed the dirt off her skirts. "Endymion, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lady Beryl?" Serenity spat. Endymion cringed at his full name.

"Sere, please…" Endymion started.

"That's Serenity." Serenity said. Endymion sighed and looked at his princess.

"Serenity, please listen to me." He pleaded.

"Why? So you can tell me how much you love her and how you're going to marry her? So you can tell me I meant nothing to you and I was just some princess you knew!" Serenity yelled.

"Serenity stop! Just stop alright. Please hear me out." Endymion said. Serenity sighed and turned to her mare. The mare nodded her head then pushed Serenity towards Endymion.

"Fine I'll listen." Serenity huffed.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Lady Beryl came to the castle…" Endymion started, but was stopped when someone called his name.

"Endy!" Beryl called from the other side of the stables.

"Endy?" Serenity hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Endymion.

"Endy, there you are. Your father came back in without you so I came looking for you." Beryl said latching onto Endymion.

"Lady Beryl, I'd like you to meet Princess Serenity." Endymion introduced the two.

"You are the princess everyone was in such a hype about? With the way Endymion talked about you I thought you'd be older and more… matured." Beryl said.

Serenity gasped and narrowed her eyes even further. "I'm sorry to say the only time Endymion mentioned you was that he'd met someone at a home. Though all the years I've known him I never thought he'd go for a whore." Serenity said.

"Why you…!" Beryl hissed.

"Beryl! You will not lay a hand on Serenity." Endymion said stepping in between the two.

"I'm sorry Endy. I know I shouldn't be worried. How could you possible have feelings for a princess who looks like a maid and frolics in the dirt with horses?" Beryl said with a smile.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Beryl. Serenity is more of a woman than you'll ever be. She doesn't mistreat her servants like you and she shows respect to everyone who deserves it." Endymion growled. Beryl and Serenity gasped at Darien's outburst.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for this girl." Beryl said.

"More than I do you. I've come to the knowledge of your true nature and have put small events together. You are a spoiled Lady who is used to getting everything you wanted, including men. I'm not going to be one of your conquests…"

"You'd never be one of my conquests." Beryl said.

"You admit you have them though." Endymion said. "Alright, not a conquest, how about a way to more money and a higher title?"

"Endy…" Beryl pleaded.

"Never call me Endy again. I never even gave you the right to say that. You will address me as Prince Endymion or your highness." Endymion growled. "That name is reserved for the only woman who I do care about." Beryl whimpered at the verge of tears. She had never been rejected before and had never been so humiliated. Serenity's eyes were wide at Endymion's outburst and realization at what had happened.

Beryl's tears overwhelmed her and were soon pouring down her eyes as she looked up at Endymion. "Please say you're joking. Please." Beryl pleaded clutching his arm.

"Get off of me. There will be a carriage awaiting you in the front. I'm asking with the backing of Seamus, Selene, and my parents. Who may I say have never liked you." Darien growled. Beryl turned around and was about to run away when he stopped her once more. "If I find out you've injured any other servant then whatever you did to them will happen to you. When we meet in the halls I will act like you are invisible and will not acknowledge you." Darien said. The tears kept flowing down Beryl's face and she was soon running back into the castle and into her room.

"You realize that's going to be the talk of the castle now right?" Serenity asked.

"I know, but I don't care. What can I do to make it right with you Serenity?" Endymion asked.

"First, look me straight in the eye and tell me if what you said was true." Serenity said looking at Endymion straight in the eyes.

"What I said about the only person I have feelings for? Yes Serenity, you are the only woman I have feelings for. I wish I had seen it sooner so I could prevent this situation, but I was blind. Now I can see everything and I want nothing to do with Beryl and I want you to be my world." Endymion said. Serenity's eyes started welling up with tears at the thought of Endymion's confession. Endymion took Serenity's hands in his and looked straight into his princess's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that, Serenity, I love you."

"Oh, I love you too!" Serenity said jumping into Endymion's arms.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain." Endymion muttered into her hair.

"Stop saying you're sorry and kiss me." Serenity said.

"Yes milady." Endymion said before he bent down and captured Serenity's lips in his. It was a soft passionate kiss that made Serenity's legs give out. Endymion was now holding her up against his chest and she was clutching his shirt just like she had done when she was a baby.

"You almost broke your promise to me." Endymion said when they broke apart.

"What promise?" Serenity asked.

"You were going to let me leave without seeing me. We made a promise to all ways make time to see each other." He said.

"I remember don't worry. I'd say good bye, but now I don't think we need to worry about fulfilling that promise." Serenity said as she leaned up and gave Endymion another kiss.

Present time

"That night we talked to our parents and they agreed on a betrothal. We were to wed when I turned 16, which would have been about a year and a half later." Serenity said.

"But you said you weren't married." Darien said.

"When I turned 15 my parents threw a ball for my birthday. It was the best and worst night of my life. Endymion was there so it was the best of my life, but it was the same night I met Diamond and you know what happened with him. Endymion stayed for two more weeks to make sure Diamond left because we both did not trust him. Endy was supposed to stay longer, but he received an urgent letter from his father. He left to go home and never returned. He made me promise him I would wait for him and I'll always honor that promise."

"I understand." Darien said looking at his hands. During Serena's stories he had moved to sit next to her on the bench. "Tell me what the date was when he left." Darien said.

"It was around July 14th three years ago." Serenity said. _"I'll never forget that day." _Serenity told herself.

"That's funny." Darien muttered.

"What's funny?" Serenity asked.

"I have no memory past July 29th of three years ago." Darien said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The short version is that I guess I was found by Malachite, who was getting a pirate crew ready. He found me in a gutter in Triste and recruited me. I eventually took over the ship, but we've been friends ever since." Darien explained.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" Serenity asked.

"Of course there is, just like there is more to your story I presume." Serenity nodded and looked out of Darien.

"Darien, I might not be able to love you, but I do feel something deeper than friendship." Serenity said. Darien's head snapped up to look at Serenity. She nodded her head and laughed when he engulfed her in a hug.

"Come, I think it's time we go to dinner with our friends." Darien said helping her up.

"How am I supposed to face Seiya?" Serenity asked.

"The girls have probably explained everything to him and though he might not like it he'll have to live with it. Plus you'll have me to protect you. I'd never let anything happen to you." Darien said kissing the back of Serenity's hand.

"I know you wouldn't." Serenity said. Soon they were on their way back to dinner where they found their friends in the middle of their m

* * *

A/N- Wow, that was a lot, but I wanted to update tonight because I didn't want to make you guys wait a long time. Hope you liked it and should clear up some questions about Serenity's past. Yes, Darien's puzzle is coming together as well, but I don't know when that will be complete. I think it will be in the next couple of chapters though because Serenity and Darien are going to be sharing stories. 


	14. a past revealed

A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had swim meets and I went to Sea World San Diego this weekend and forgot my computer. So here's this chapter. A warning to all Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki fans… you might not like their personalities or actions in this chapter. I'm sorry, but you guys wanted action and I thought it might be a nice way to get some in. Also, I've decided to write a prologue story so be watching out for that story. The first chapter should be up today or tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**eliza-morgan22**- Thank you! Serenity is gonna need Darien's protection in the future.

**AmberJupiter**- Darien's parents are going to come into the story more in this chapter. They physically won't be in it, but they will be talked about more.

**Dertupio**- Sorry that wasn't an action chapter. This one is though! If you want action from their past you're going to have to wait a little bit until I write a prologue story. I'm playing around with the idea right now and I'm pretty sure I'll go with it so be watching!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- I'm sorry, but I'm confused. Married? No. I have no idea what the "M" is. Sorry.

**cosmos serenity**- My secret is out O no! Don't worry everyone has figured out Darien is the missing prince… well except the characters, but they won't be blind for long! Hope you didn't pull too much hair out ;p

**Niko8**- I can't wait till I update and love updating. Don't worry updates are on a pretty regular schedule

**mysterious advisor**- I know it's sad, that was one of the my main objectives. Sorry, but that was deliberate. Sere and Dare are on the right track now and are going to smack right into the truth soon!

**Moon Titan**- This is for Darien's past, but only to the part he remembers and it's more of him talking to Serenity and not a whole lot of flashbacks. Sorry.

**VcChick**- I know I screwed up. Sorry! You weren't the only one to catch that. So there's a HUGE clue to everything, though it doesn't really help anything since everything is being unraveled right now. Thank you though!

**Sailorceb**- Thank you!

**Snick3rDooDl3**- Yes they are blind. Part of the character, but they start talking and you never know what happens when they start to talk…

**Sarah**- Hope you would! I really liked writing that chapter and hoped that showed.

**Yermog**- Yay it's cute. The rest of the story might not be as cute because the action starts back up, but there will be the cute moments.

**HellKiten666**- Thank you and I will!

**Moon Titan**- I know I didn't make that part clear, sorry. Um, Lita never actually met Darien. Yes she did work in the castle, but she had other duties at the time. She probably saw him around the castle, but when you're worried about your lost love I don't think you worry too much about the love struck royal couple. Thanks for bringing that up and I hope that helps! Don't worry about what you put in your comments because I can take it. I enjoy this criticism and it does help me. Hopefully I don't make anymore mistakes like this one again!

**Sailor Libra24**- The Lita question is explained above and I hope that helps everything. Thanks for bringing it up and reviewing!

**raechan-17**- Read MT's review and the Lita question will be answered. Thank for bringing it up again though and thanks for reviewing!

**raye85**- thank you!

**bunni-chan**- thank you!

**noah**- I know I took a while to update, but here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the review, I appreciate all the reviews I get.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly for everyone, but too slowly for Serenity. Seiya was constantly trying to get her to stay with him and sending her puppy dog eyes at her, but glaring at Darien. Darien, on the other hand, was talking to everyone and being well mannered, all the while holding Serenity's hands under the table whenever he could.

When dinner was finally finished everyone got ready to leave. Serenity walked out on Darien's arm and Seiya walking next to her. "Serenity." Seiya said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of Darien's embrace. "Please reconsider and stay here. He can't take care of you like I can." Seiya pleaded.

"You're right." Serenity said after a moment's pause.

"He is?" Darien said as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I am?" Seiya asked looking equally confused. "I mean I am." He said as he recovered from his shock.

"Yep, you two would take care of me differently. Darien would take care of me better though." Serenity said walking back over to Darien who was smiling once more and wrapped his arms around Serenity's face.

Seiya was going to retort to Serenity's comment when a loud scream was heard from where the rest of the group was standing near the carriages. "Mina!" Serenity gasped pointing to where Yaten was pulling Mina into the house and Malachite fighting Taiki. The rest of the guys were getting the other girls in the carriages.

"Serenity, stay with everyone alright?" Darien said as he helped Serenity into the carriage. She nodded and he lightly kissed her lips before he turned around.

"Darien!" Serenity said as she grabbed his arm. "I know that you guys don't like Seiya and his brothers, but they are nice guys Darien. Please don't hurt them too badly. Just enough to get Mina back." Serenity said.

"But Serenity." Darien groaned.

"They did nothing, but help me when they found me Darien and we know we're lucky for that. Please Darien." Serenity pleaded.

"Fine, but just because you asked me to." Darien said. He kissed Serenity once more and then ran off to help the guys who were trying to open the door. The carriage was soon down the road and far enough for the guys to worry more about Mina then there girlfriends.

"I can't believe you ran away Serenity." Rei said looking at Serenity.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Serenity mumbled.

"We understand." Amy said patting Serenity's knee. Serenity smiled and leaned her head on Amy's shoulder.

"We have other things to worry about. Rei are you sure the guys can get Mina in time?" Lita asked fearing the worse for her friend.

"Five to three. Five pirates against three spoiled lords. Ya, I'm pretty sure." Rei said.

"Let's hope you're right." Serenity said.

oOoOoOo

Back at the Manor

"We've almost got it open!" Darien grunted as he leaned on the door. Soon Seiya and Taiki had retreated further into the house and soon the guys were breaking the door down. They poured into the room and were faced with Taiki and Seiya holding their swords.

"You don't want to fight us. We just want Mina." Malachite said.

"You've already taken Serenity back! Rei tries to avoid Taiki! Maybe we should let Yaten hide Mina and never let you find her!" Seiya yelled, mainly at Darien. Darien fumed and went to grab Seiya who backed away. Darien pulled out his sword and held it to Seiya's neck.

"They are women who deserve to make their own choices and those choices deserve to be respected." Darien growled. "Get over Serenity leaving because she just did!"

"Darien! Go help Malachite with Yaten. We can handle these two." Jadeite said holding his sword up to Taiki. Darien nodded and followed Malachite down the hall. He found Malachite shouldering a door trying to get it open.

"Let me help you." Darien said. Malachite backed up and the two men counted to three. On the third count they rammed the door and got it to finally open. Mina was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest and her head held down.

"Don't go near her!" Yaten said. Malachite growled and stalked over to him.

"Why shouldn't I? She loves me and I love her. Last time I checked that means that we like being with each other." Malachite growled.

"Malachite, I'll take care of him and you can go get Mina." Darien said. Yaten tried to attack Darien, but Darien was the more experienced of the two. Darien was able to block all of Yaten's attacks and through a couple attacks of his own in. Soon Yaten's sword was lying in the middle of the room and Yaten was cornered. Darien had his sword to Yaten's neck and was waiting for Malachite to get Mina out. Yaten was holding his stomach where Darien had been able to slash his shirt and part of the skin.

"What are we going to do to them?" Malachite asked as he held Mina close to his chest.

"I don't know, but I promised Serenity not to hurt them… much." Darien sneered.

"Why would she ask you that?" Malachite asked.

"Something about them being nice to her when they found her." Darien said. He moved his sword as he pulled Yaten from the wall and started walking him down the hall. Malachite followed them still clutching the now unconscious Mina.

"What should we do with them?" Zoicite asked looking at the two lords that were trapped in two chairs. Seiya and Taiki had cuts in their shirts and Taiki was holding a hand to a bleeding cut on his shoulder.

"It looks like they've had enough fun for the day." Darien said. "Let's go home." Darien let the others leave before him before he walked over to Seiya and leaned down to Seiya's ear. "If I ever catch you around Serenity, or your brothers around any of the other girls, then the outcome will be different. A promise to Serenity stopped me from killing you and from them killing you and your brothers. But this is a new promise and one I intend to keep." Darien got up and quickly left to find the others with the horses.

With a simple nod the guys were all off back to the house and to make sure their own loves were safe.

At the house Serenity watched out the window waiting for Darien and the others to return. "When are they going to get here?" She groaned.

"Hopefully soon. I hope they have Mina with them and she's fine." Lita said from the couch.

"She will be. She's strong and Malachite wouldn't let anything happen to her." Rei said.

"They're here!" Serenity screamed as she saw the dust cloud on the road and then the five riders. The four girls rushed outside as the guys reached the house. "Where is she?" Serenity asked looking for Malachite and Mina.

Malachite got down from his horse and lifted off a sleeping Mina from the saddle. "She's fine. She's just tired from everything. She passed out when we found her and woke up briefly on the ride here before falling asleep again. She just needs some rest." Malachite explained walking past the group and into his room.

"Are you ok?" Serenity asked Darien.

"I'm fine. Seiya and his brothers are alive and fine as well, just like I promised. You don't need to worry about them anymore." Darien said kissing Serenity's head.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked giving Darien as quizzical look.

"Don't worry about it." Darien whispered. The horses were put away and everyone returned to the house and were all sitting on the couches next to their lovers. Nephrite yawned and put his arm around Lita.

"We're going to bed." Nephrite announced as he got up and helped Lita up. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." Lita said.

"Night." Everyone said back. Soon everyone had gone into their rooms and were getting ready for bed. Serenity got up and walked to the closet to get some blankets out. Darien walked by and watched Serenity take the blankets and return to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Darien asked Serenity as he walked in after her.

"I'm getting some blankets so I can go to sleep when I eventually get tired." Serenity said.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Darien asked.

"After everything I've done? I don't think I should." Serenity said sitting down and holding some blankets around her.

"I think you should. I want you to sleep next to me." Darien said.

"What? Why?" Serenity asked.

"When I woke up the first morning of you being here, I found you next to me. Cuddled up into my side and my arm around your waist." Darien explained. "I want to wake up to that again." He said. Serenity blushed when Darien described that morning and turned around. "Don't ever hide from me." Darien whispered into her ear. "Now, let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Serenity said.

"We'll stay up and talk." Darien said. He pulled Serenity up with him and walked her to their room. Darien turned around so Serenity could change as soon as they entered the room. When he heard the sheets rustle around he turned back around and Saw Serenity lying in the bed. Her blonde hair shined against the dark blues and blacks of his bed.

Darien took off his shirt and loosened his pants as he got into the bed with Serenity. "Tell me about the first thing you remember." Serenity said.

"I remember to being woken up by someone shoving me. It was Malachite and he was trying to find some people for his pirate ship. I agreed to go with his since I didn't know anything about who I was. When Malachite asked me my name I didn't have one to give him so he called me Darien.

"When we got to the ship we set off and hit our first raid on a small island a day's sail from Triste. Malachite and I became fast friends and soon we found the other guys and we just stuck together. After Malachite met Mina some of the men were worried Malachite would go soft because of Mina. So I became the new captain, but kept Mal as my first mate." Darien explained. "And the rest is history."

"Wow. So someone just dumped you in Triste?" Serenity asked.

"I guess, but I don't." Darien said. Serenity came over and laid her head down on Darien's chest. Darien put his arm around Serenity and started tracing patterns on her arm.

"And you don't remember anything from your past?" Serenity asked.

"Just three faces that I've seen in dreams. One is Diamond, and the other three are two women and one man. We've been going after Diamond so much to figure out why I know him, but he never tells me." Darien said.

"And the other three?" Serenity asked, looking up into Darien's eyes.

"The first one is a woman with long, wavy red hair. She has dark emerald green eyes and his always making this horrible laugh." Darien said.

"That sounds like Beryl if you ask me. Did she wear a necklace or anything?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, a dark chain with a red ruby in the middle." Darien answered.

"That's Beryl, but how would you know her?" Serenity asked, more to herself than Darien. Darien just shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. "Who is the other woman?"

"She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's always wearing a crown with a green emerald in the middle of it. She seems to always be smiling down at me when I see her in my dreams. Not a smile that we share, or two friends, but one a mother shares with her child." Darien said. "And before you ask, yes she has a necklace. It's a gold locket, and the locket has small emeralds decorating it."

"That's… that's Queen Terra." Serenity gasped. "Who's the man?" She asked more eagerly.

"He has dark black hair, like mine. His eyes are a dark deep blue and he wears a similar crown to the other woman. He's always in military garb and always has a sword tied to his waste. The sword has a emerald and diamond encrusted handle." Darien said.

"I know that's King Damion! Father gave him that sword when I was thirteen." Serenity said. "Darien, turn around. Let me see your back." Serenity ordered.

"What? Why?" Darien asked.

"Just do it." Serenity said. Darien turned around and Serenity pulled the covers down so she could see his entire back. On his lower back, near the spine was a small green dot surrounded by a larger white circle. "Holy…" Serenity gasped. She traced the small tattoo with her finger as she stared at it.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Darien asked.

"Darien, your name isn't Darien." Serenity said.

"What are you talking about? You know something about my past don't you?" Darien asked turning around and grabbing Serenity's wrists.

"I have the same tattoo." Serenity said. She turned around and on her shoulder was a white dot with a green circle around it.

"How?" Darien asked.

"When Prince Endymion was visiting at one point, we went to town. There was a gypsy in town who offered to give us tattoos. We knew our parents wouldn't want us to get tattoo's, but we were at the age that we didn't care what they thought or wanted and we wanted something secret share just for the two of us. So we got our jewel colors tattooed first. Then we surrounded them with the other's colors creating these circles." Serenity explained. "Darien, you're the missing Prince. You're Endymion!" Serenity screamed. She jumped up onto Darien and kissed him hard.

"Wait, you're saying that I'm the missing Prince people have been waiting for all this time?" Darien asked.

"Yep! And now I don't have to try to love you because I already do." Serenity said.

"Serenity, wait. Are you sure?" Darien asked.

"Positive." Serenity answered with a big smile. Darien just nodded and looked off into space. "What's wrong Dare?"

"It's just a lot to digest." Darien said.

"Well, how about we sleep on it and talk about it in the morning." Serenity suggested. Darien nodded his head and got into a more comfortable position.

"Good night Endy." Serenity mumbled as she fell asleep on Darien's chest. To Darien that name did feel oddly comfortable coming out of Serenity's lips.

"Good night Sere." He whispered as he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- So here it is. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. It's kind of a weird chapter, but now you guys can stop going "Are they blind?" There's going to be some problems in the future though so it isn't going to be a smooth ride. This story is far from over right now. Review please! 


	15. On the move

A/N- well this was a fast post. They wait wasn't that horrible this time! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and remember to review, though I don't think that you need a reminder because you guys are great at it!

**InuYashaJunkie**- Thank you! Don't worry more chapters are on the way. The end has yet to come into sight.

**Fellow**- You're lucky I'm on spring break other wise the ASAP part might not happen. For the rest of this week the chapters will be coming out pretty steadily and pretty fast hopefully.

**Moon Titan**- I think everyone was wondering the same thing as you so don't worry. I decided it was long enough and I know Sere is a blonde, but she isn't that dumb. Anyways, they still have more problems facing them and Darien has some choices to make that will decide what life he's going to live…

**Sailor Libra24**- You'll be happy to know that you'll only have to bug me for a couple chapters… maybe one or two. I'm not like other authors and the plot I have in mind needs them to be together pretty soon. But as I've said before there are going to be complications, but Darien and Serenity are strong and they'll get over it soon so don't worry.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- O alright. They are mature, but I'll be hiding most of those aspects because I'm not a very good writer in those areas. Mainly because of the one bf I had and we barely saw each other so I have no clue what the hell I would be talking about. But yes, all the characters are having "R" relationships, it's kind of easy to see sometimes…

**raye85**- the happy and "together" part of their relationship is coming up so you won't have to wait long, but there are always problems and Sere and Dare will have to fight to stay together…

**Snick3rDooDl3**- I like the tattoo part too, but didn't know what they should have so I just did something simple. This chapter shows how he'll cope with his new found past so you don't have to wait long!

**Dorothy**- Hope it wasn't too bad of a wait!

**Alexandria18**- Thank you for taking that time! I try to make my writing descriptive enough so you can see it play out and I'm glad to here it is working.

**VcChick**- Now what? Hm… that's for me to know and you to find out ;)

**cosmos serenity**- Don't worry I plan on writing more. I'm writing the prologue to this story and I have some ideas for other stories after this one. I'll write the prologue at the same time as I'm writing this, but the others will wait until after this story is done.

**mysterious advisor**- hopefully the wait wasn't that horrible. Endy was her pet name in the past so I thought it would be appropriate for her to call him that now.

**Leann**- Don't worry, I'm posting as fast as I can! And the story is just getting good!

**eliza-morgan22**- Thank you! I thought that they would need some clues to put the pieces together. Plus parents are a huge impact on a person's life so I didn't want Darien to forget them completely. Beryl… he remembers her for another reason which is why I'm writing the prologue. Diamond, that is later to come, but they all have meaning.

* * *

The next morning Darien woke up to Serenity sleeping with her head on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach, and a leg intertwined with his. Darien's arms were encircling her waist, making sure that she would be there when he woke up. Her shirt had fallen slightly off her shoulder, revealing tan skin for his eyes.

Knowing the sun had come up and everyone else was probably awake Darien tried to get up only to have Serenity whimper in her sleep and hold him tighter to her. "Serenity, we need to get up." Darien groaned. He looked back down at his sleeping goddess and an idea came to him.

He bent down so he could kiss Serenity's shoulder and started laying butterfly kisses up and down the smooth skin. Serenity moaned in her sleep and moved her neck giving Darien better access to more skin. Darien's butterfly kisses soon led to Serenity's lips where he gently laid a kiss on them.

Serenity's eyes opened slightly at the soft caress on her lips, but she still thought she was dreaming. "Good morning princess." Darien whispered when he broke the kiss.

"Hm? Another five minutes please." Serenity mumbled before laying her head down.

"You can have all the time in the world for sleep, but I need to get up." Darien said.

"But I don't want you to. I'm comfy." Serenity whined.

"Come on Sere, I need to get up." Darien said taking her arm and lying it by her side."

"But Endy…" Serenity stop realizing the name she just said.

"Don't call me that." Darien whispered harshly. He quickly got up as Serena rested her weight on her arms.

"I'm sorry Darien, but… but it just comes so naturally to me now." Serena said.

"I know Serenity, but it's just hard for me right now. Yesterday morning I woke up not knowing about my past and who I was just like I have been everyday for the past couple years. Then I went to sleep knowing who I was. It's such a big change that I… I just don't know how to cope with it right now." Darien said sitting on the bed. Serenity crawled over and leaned on Darien's back as she rested her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason I was falling in love with you even though I had promised not to love anyone other than Endymion. I would have eventually fallen through that promise and loved you as Darien. Now I can love you as Darien the pirate and Endymion the prince." Serenity whispered in his ear. "I won't have to make that choice if the occasion ever arose. If it had I don't know who I would have chosen."

Endymion smiled at Serenity's confession and covered her small hands with his larger ones. "You know I love you too." Endymion said. He turned around and gave Serenity a quick kiss before getting up and changing. "Just one thing, don't mention it to anyone right now, alright?"

"Of course, you can tell them when you want. I think Amy will figure it out pretty fast considering how smart she is." Serenity said.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to keep this secret for long because Mina's usually good at figuring people out, Rei has some ability to know when people are hiding things and lying, and Lita will probably just figure things out as they go." Darien said.

"You're probably right, but we won't have to worry about that now." Serenity said.

"Now get changed because everybody is probably up and waiting for us." Darien said as he walked to the door. He smiled at Serenity once more before leaving the room and walking towards the dinning room.

Sure enough everyone was sitting their eating and drinking and talking about yesterday's events and what is to come. "There you are!" Jadeite said as he saw Darien enter the room.

"I hope you guys left some coffee for me." Darien said as he sat down.

"Of course." Lita said pouring Darien a hot cup. Darien nodded his thanks to Lita when she finished pouring his cup. "Where's Serenity?"

"Right here." Serenity said as she walked in. She was tying up the last of her hair in her usual meatball fashion. "What did you make this morning?" Serenity asked.

"Pancakes and some sausage I picked up from the market yesterday." Lita said as she grabbed a plate for Darien and Serenity. "How are you doing Mina?" Serenity asked as she cut a piece of her pancake off.

"I'm doing better. Yaten really scared me though and I'm just happy to be home." Mina said.

"Me too. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Serenity said as she lowered her head. Darien squeezed her knee under the table in a sign of reassurance.

"Serenity, we're sorry for making you so distressed, but we didn't know that it bothered you." Mina said.

"But that was still childish." Rei said.

"REI!" Lita, Amy, and Mina yelled.

"Rei's right. What I did was childish and not only did I put myself in danger, but I put Mina and the guys in danger. I wasn't thinking of what could happen when I did it." Serenity said.

"We understand Serenity." Amy said giving her friend a hug.

"What are we doing today?" Lita asked trying to get the topic to change.

"We need to make a plan on what we're going to do next." Malachite said.

"We've decided that it might be good if you girls come with us for a while on the ship." Jadeite explained.

"But what about your crew? I'm sorry, but most pirates don't have manners like you guys." Amy said.

"They won't know you're there." Zoicite said. "We'd sneak you guys on tonight and then set sail tomorrow. As long as you guys stay in our cabins you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Don't worry, we're also stronger than they crew and even if they did try anything they'd be caught and they know the consequences of disobeying one of us." Darien said.

"What are we going to do once we're on the ship?" Lita asked.

"We'll decide once we get there." Darien said.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Serenity asked.

"Later today. We'll need to gather some things before we go and you guys will need to get cloaks long enough to hide your entire body." Darien said. "Malachite and I are going into town after breakfast to talk to the men and make sure that they know to be on the ship tomorrow morning and no sooner. When we get back we shall leave from Triste. We will stay in the shadows until we get to the docks. Once there we will get to the ship and into the cabins. Hopefully no one will see anything."

"What will happen if they do?" Serenity asked.

"We'll think about that if it happens." Nephrite said.

"Aright, what do we need to get ready?" Lita asked. Over breakfast they got a list together of what was needed and what could be left behind. Amy had to part with her dear books, Lita had to leave her cooking behind, Mina didn't have anything to leave except for a few trinkets Malachite had given her, and Rei would have to leave her fire unattended too. Serenity was going to have to leave her hair down for a while because the two buns are too distinguished as her royal hair style and it would be easier to realize who she was.

"We're leaving." Darien announced. Serenity walked up and gave him a hug before letting go and watching him get on his horse. Mina hugged Malachite and watched as he joined Darien.

"We'll be back soon and be ready when we come." Malachite said. Everyone nodded and went back to their work except Mina and Serenity who watched Darien and Malachite disappear.

"Something happened between you two." Mina said stills staring where Malachite had disappeared in the horizon.

"We had a talk and came to a very agreeable understanding." Serenity said looking at Mina.

"Do not worry; I won't make you tell me." Mina said. "I've known Darien ever since I met Malachite and I know how he likes keeping things to himself. I can only guess he asked you not to share and that you don't want to yet."

"You are partly correct." Serenity smiled before turning around and finished packing. Mina smiled and followed Serenity back into the house.

After a while everything was packed and they were waiting for Darien and Malachite to return with news from Triste. Mina and Serenity had returned to a bench outside of the house and were once more watching for their lovers. Soon a dust cloud started growing then Malachite and Darien came into view.

"They're here!" Mina yelled into the house.

Everyone walked outside and waited for Darien and Malachite to reach the house. Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite went to get their horses ready and started putting their various items on their horses.

"Are you guys ready?" Darien asked as he reached the house.

"Neph, Zoi, and Jed, are getting the horses ready right now. We just need to get a couple things on your horses and we'll be ready." Rei said. Darien nodded and he started packing things on his horse while Malachite was packing things on his.

"We're ready to go now." Nephrite said walking around with his horse.

"Where's the crew?" Zoicite asked.

"We gave them enough money to get drunk so they're at the pub getting some beer." Malachite explained. "And knowing them they won't be doing anything other than drinking until the morning comes."

"Then we should hurry." Mina said standing next to Malachite. The guys helped the girls onto the horses before getting on behind them.

When everyone was on they took off for Triste where the ship was waiting them. After about half an hour of riding Triste came into view of the riders. Serenity started getting nervous, but Darien just held her closer to him. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Serenity bit her lip and nodded her head as she relaxed into her chest.

The group finally reached the city and on the outside of the city they took their things off the horses and let them loose. "What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

"They know the way home. Don't worry." Darien said. "Now put your cloak on." Serenity pulled the hood over her head and wrapped the cloak tighter around her. The guys surrounded the girls forming a tight circle around them so that even if someone did see them they hopefully wouldn't see the girls.

"Everyone is still in the pub." Malachite said as he glanced over at the window to the pub. The crew's boisterous laughs could be heard and some figures moved clumsily through the pub. "And they're drunk." Malachite added with a smile.

"They're reliable because they'll do what we say. Especially when that comes to free beer on their account." Darien said.

"There's the dock." Jadeite said. "Where's the dock master?"

"Enjoying a free drink or two." Malachite said with a smile.

"Now hurry before he remembers what he was hired to do." Darien said. They group hurried their steps as they reached the ship. Serenity had never seen such a magnificent ship before. She'd seen her father's navy, but the ships were all the same, made of wood and had cloth sails and had cannons out the side. Darien's ship was dark and mysterious like the man himself. The outside was painted in blues, purples, and blacks. The pirate flag waved proudly from the mast and looked down over the ship as if it was guarding it.

"Here, let us help you." Jadeite said. He helped Rei onto the ship and took her to their cabin. Zoicite helped Amy and showed her to the cabin they would be sharing. Nephrite and Lita did the same thing and Malachite and Mina followed them. Darien and Serenity were last because Serenity wanted to look at the ship.

"Can't I just see a little bit of the ship?" Serenity pleaded.

"Not now." Darien grunted.

"Please?" She begged grabbing his arm. Darien stopped in front of the door knowing she wouldn't be quiet unless he showed her the ship.

"There's the mast, the pirate flag, and…" Darien went on pointing to everything as he gave her the name. "There I showed you the ship." Darien said with a smug smile.

"That's mean." Serenity huffed as she walked inside Darien's cabin.

"Look, I know it was mean, but I'll show you the ship next time I know that the crew is off. Right now we have to keep you hidden." Darien explained.

"Alright, but realize that I'm keeping you to your promise." Serenity said.

"I wouldn't anything else." Darien muttered.

"Will I be able to see everyone else?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe, we'll see how things work out and if you guys can visit at night." Darien said.

"You promise?" Serenity asked.

"Of course." Darien said leaning down and kissing Serenity.

"You want to know something." Darien said in between kisses.

"Hm?" Serenity moaned.

"I'm going to have to learn how to wake up early again." Darien said with a smile.

"Then maybe I should sleep somewhere else?" Serenity said.

"I said I'd have to wake up early, not stay awake." Darien answered as he moved to her neck.

"Well then, as much as I enjoy this, we should get some sleep." Serenity said wrapping her arms around Darien. Darien backed up and kissed Serenity once more before leading her to the bed and letting her lay down. Darien got in next to her and held her close to him before falling asleep.

Everyone got settled in during the darkest part of the night and fell asleep as soon as everything was in place. They all missed the pair of eyes that had been hiding behind the pub. The pair of eyes that watched the ten figures, instead of five, board the ship and disappear into the captain's quarters.

* * *

A/N- So it isn't as long, but now they are moving! The next chapter will be up soon so don't worry. I have a birthday party to attend tomorrow for a friend so if the chapter is posted tomorrow then it will be at night. The prequel story will be started and hopefully posted tonight. Thanks! 


	16. someone's missing

A/N- Sorry this has taken so long! I've been forced to clean the house in one day. I know it doesn't sound bad, but I have my dad breathing down my neck… so fun. Anyways, I got this chapter up, but infortunatly it is short. Sorry! But it is still good, well at least I think so.

Thanks for all the reviews.

**eliza-morgan22**- The person from behind the bar is going be part of this chapter so they're going to add another twist to the plot.

**AmberJupiter**- For your first question about why they have to sneak the girls on… The crew can still rebel or go after the women when the guys aren't around so it's just safer. Plus the crew did rebel against Malachite when they found out about Mina so who knows what they would do when they would find about all five girls. For the second question, they're in a place like Tortugas in POTC. It's like a pirate town and there's so many pirates there that people won't try to go against them. That's why they're able to keep the flag up. Plus Triste is in a bay so it is somewhat protected from the royal navies. Thanks for asking those questions and I'm more than happy to make these things clear!

**Alexandria18**- Well now that they're on the ship the traveling begins and who knows where they'll go and what will happen!

**cosmos serenity**- Yes there's going to be a love scene. Come on they're on a ship that is on the open seas… yes there will def. be a love scene.

**moonieB**- Too lazy to log in… I understand that. Anyways, Seiya and Diamond will be coming back in. You really think a few words from Darien would stop them? ;p

**Dertupio**- You're partially correct. He isn't a true spy, but turns into one because of greed. He'll be in this chapter so there's more about him in here…

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Well you'll find out who he is, but he is a new character, not someone we've seen already.

**Moon Titan**- Thank you!

**Sailor Saturn2**- Don't worry, I'm going as fast as I can and this chapter has a lot of information on people and their motives.

**Sailorceb**- Sorry this took longer than most chapters. I've had way too much stuff to do over one week so I've been spread thin. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait though.

* * *

The next morning Serenity woke up to her bed swaying back and forth. Not know why her bed was moving she sat up and looked around. Then the memories of the night before hit her and a smile formed on her face. As she listened to her surroundings Serenity could hear the waves hitting the sides of the ship, the birds calling each other, and Darien giving orders. _Wait, Darien giving orders? The crew must be up._ Serenity thought. She quietly got out of the bed that she had been sharing with Darien and walked over to the window. Making sure she was close enough to the side and low enough that people wouldn't see her, she walked over to the window and peered out.

All she could see were other pirates scurrying around the deck and setting things up. _Hm, I wonder where the guys are._ She thought looking over the deck. Finally her eyes caught onto the dark brown hair of Nephrite. He was standing near a cargo hole and watching some of the crew work.

Suddenly a dark form encompassed the window and Serenity fell back with surprise. The door opened and before Serenity could find a hiding spot, preferably back in bed or behind Darien's desk, the figure came in.

"Serenity, Darien would be mad if he found out you were up and watching through the window, where anyone could see you." came Malachite's voice.

"O, it's you. Well, um… sorry I was curious!" Serenity whined.

"I figured that so I decided to come in her and tell you some rules before someone other than the five of us sees you." Malachite said. "Or Darien for that matter."

"What? What rules and what would Darien do?" Serenity asked.

"Darien would probably tie you up somewhere and gag you to keep you quiet." Malachite said with a smile.

"Hahaha, I see someone is funny in the morning. Now what about the rules?" Serenity asked.

"Right, um, first you have to be quiet. It's the most important one so remember it and don't break it. Second, make sure you are out of sight at all times, this means staying away from the window on the door. The back window you can be at. Third, don't answer the door no matter what. Darien's got this crew trained and they nock when coming into this room and certain other places." Malachite explained while walking around the room. Serenity had gone back to the bed and was sitting down trying to pay attention to Malachite.

"How would I know if it's you or one of the guys though?" Serenity asked.

"We'll nock three times, then two, and then one. We usually won't be coming in unless Darien is in here." Malachite explained. "Sometimes some of the crew does come in while we're in here checking charts, maps, etc… when someone does come in; you are to hide either behind the bed or in the closet." Malachite said as he pointed to certain spots. "What are the rules?" Malachite asked noticing Serenity staring off into space.

"What? Oh, um… keep quiet, stay out of sight, don't answer the door unless it's the secret knock, and hide if someone comes in." Serenity said.

"Good." Malachite said. "Darien will be coming in shortly to check on you. He had to finish some things before coming so he sent me to see you. And before you ask, yes, he'll have food with him."

"Good, cause I'm hungry." Serenity huffed.

"Then you'll want this." Darien said as he walked in with a tray caring some food.

"Yay!" Serenity exclaimed, but when she saw Darien and Malachite's face she calmed down and gently took the food before taking it back to the bed.

"Thanks Mal." Darien said grabbing Malachite's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"My pleasure. By the way, you might want to get some of the food before Serenity eats it all." Malachite said pointing to the bed where Serenity was downing most of the food. Darien groaned and walked over to Serenity as Malachite left the room.

"Save some for me." Darien said. He sat behind Serenity and pulled her onto his lap. Serenity tore off some of the bread and brought it up to his mouth where he eagerly ate it. "I never though bread could be so good." Darien said kissing Serenity's neck.

"Hm, how about some fruit?" Serenity asked as she fed Darien a piece of the melon that the crew had managed to bring onto the sip.

"I think I'll let the crew bring more melon on the ship now." Darien said as he finished eating. Serenity giggled and leaned up to his face. Darien thought she was going to kiss him, but instead kissed his chin where some juice had trickled down. "You temptress." Darien said with a smile.

"And would you have it any other way?" Serenity asked.

"Nope." Darien answered. He then repaid Serenity by feeding her some of the breakfast.

"This is good for us being on a ship." Serenity said chewing on some melon.

"Don't get used to it. We'll be forced to eat bread and cheese and some other small things soon because the melons with go bad soon." Darien said. "That's why I don't usually let them on."

"Then why did you this time?" Serenity said before taking another bite.

"Because I thought you might like it." Darien said. He went back and started attacking Serenity's neck and she broke out in small fits of giggles. "Alright, I lied." Darien said after a while.

"About what?" Serenity asked becoming concerned.

"The crew snuck the melons on. I had no clue till this morning." Darien confessed with a smile.

"Well if I could talk to them I would thank them." Serenity said.

"Don't try." Darien warned as he captured Serenity's lips.

"I think I can be persuaded not to." Serenity said in between kisses. Darien put the food on the floor and rolled Serenity over on the bed so he was on top. Before anything could go farther a knock was heard on the door. It was a simple knock so Darien motioned for Serenity to hide behind the bed.

When Darien was sure Serenity was hidden he called for the person to come in. A skinny little boy walked in and looked up at Darien with fear in his eyes. "Yes?" Darien asked, obviously grumpy.

"Mr. Malachite said he needs to talk to you now. He says it's important." The boy said.

"Thank you, you can go." Darien said smiling at the boy. The boy just nodded before walking out as fast as he could. "Serenity, you can come out now." Darien said when he was sure the boy was gone.

"You should go." Serenity said. "I'll be here, don't worry. It's not like I have somewhere to go."

"We'll talk about that tonight." Darien said.

"Really? I might be able to go see the girls?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe, now I have to go. I'll come in to check on you as soon as I can." Darien said. He bent down and gave Serenity another kiss before getting up and leaving with the empty tray.

When Darien found Malachite he was in the crew's quarters. "What is it Mal?" Darien asked as he ducked under a net.

"We have a problem. And not just a small one." Malachite said. "Let's wait for the others to come on." Darien nodded. He sat down and rested on a box that sat on the wall.

"What is it?" Jadeite asked walking in. Zoicite and Nephrite were following him closely as they walked in.

"Kris is gone." Malachite said blankly.

oOoOoOo

Unknown place

"My lord." A man said as he bowed to the throne.

"Kris, so nice of you to come." The other man said with sarcasm. "You know I don't like you so why are you here?"

"I have some news you might like." Kris said. He paused and looked to see if the man on the throne was making any sign of interest. Instead there was only boredom and the man let out a sigh.

"Well? I don't have all day."

"Sorry sir. Darien gave everyone money for beer a day ago and everyone went to get drunk that night. Well, I went outside and I saw something interesting. Darien and the other commanders, but there were ten pairs of feet instead of five and the men were all surrounding some other people." Kris explained.

"Finally you do something good." The lord said.

"Thank you my lord." Kris said with a bow.

"You may follow this maid and she will show you to your room. You can rest for a day or so. Then leave and find yourself another pirate crew." The lord said.

"My lord, don't you wish more information though?" Kris asked.

"Considering the ship has left and they probably know of your absence; no I don't want anymore information from you. I have more spies." The lord said. "Now leave, I don't want to see you again." Kris left the room as soon as Diamond had said the last word.

"Diamond, that was rude." A voice said from the shadows. A hand ran up Diamond's arm as snaked around his neck.

"How are you Emerald?" He asked.

"Good, but so bored. There is nothing to do." Emerald whined.

"I'm sure you can find something to do. I have some plans I need to go finish." Diamond said. He got up and left Emerald hanging on the back of his throne.

oOoOoOo

On the Sea Cobra

"Darien what are we going to do?" Jadeite asked.

"We need to tell the girls because they're going to be stuck in the middle." Darien said.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Zoicite asked.

"Who knows? He's been around long enough to know who our enemies are." Malachite said. "He was on here before Darien joined us.

"But he never hates you guys until I came on the ship." Darien said. "Get the girls together tonight and then we'll talk about it. The guys all nodded then went back above deck to watch the crew. That night when the crew was asleep they were going to get the girls together in Darien's room so that they would know what was going on.

* * *

A/N- I know it's shorter, but I wanted to keep some of the mystery for the next chapter. There's going to be more plans and some action in the next chapter so don't worry. Hope you guys liked it! 


	17. the problem

A/N- So I'm updating really fast because I'm leaving for my grandparent's house today and I want to get this chapter up before I leave. I should have the next chapter up sometime next week, but not sure when. I'll try to work on this story and _Trust_ when I'm at my grandparent's house.

O ya, please read _Trust_! It's up now. It might not have a lot of chapters, but it's getting there. It will be pretty short actually, but it might clear some things up about Beryl and Darien and Serenity…

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Sailorceb**- I think everyone hates Diamond and he is supposed to be hated in this story so I guess I'm doing my job.

**InuYashaJunkie**- Pirates are the best! Gotta love everything pirate I think…

**VcChick**- Kris will be taken care of don't worry, but I'm not telling how or when. Nothing major will happen to our favorite characters, but I can't let them get by without a scratch.

**mysterious advisor**- There is def. trouble brewing. This is going somewhere don't worry… I'm just going to let you find out. The updates will be coming in a steady flow so don't worry.

**Alexandria18**- Mystery is the best suspense! Don't worry, the updates won't stop.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Good to know. Most chapters will still be 5 or 6 pages long, but a couple might be shorter… But it's nice to know my story is fun to read!

**Moon Titan**- Something is going to happen, but good? Not so sure that will happen in our character's point of view, but something will happen.

**cosmos serenity**- Ha! I got you hooked! I thought the love scene was actually good right then. Diamond has been, is, and always will be a jerk. So he gets the jerk role in this story too!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Not sure there will be a love scene in this chapter, but there will be more coming so don't worry. It is a love story with action in it so the love scenes will be frequent… just not chapter after chapter frequent.

* * *

On the Sea Cobra

"Mina!" Serenity exclaimed as quietly as she could as Malachite escorted Mina into Darien's cabin. The two girls embraced and started talking about things that had been going on.

"Malachite, when are the others getting here?" Darien asked.

"Jadeite was talking to the crew and getting Derrick to sit as a watchman tonight." Malachite said.

"And we are here." Zoicite said as he ushered Amy in with Nephrite and Lita following him. The girls got together and were talking in the corner while the guys met around Darien's desk and were checking maps and charts.

"Sorry we're late." Jadeite said as he walked in with Rei. "Derrick is watching tonight. He's in the crow's nest."

"Alright good." Darien said. "Girls, come over here." The girls all got up from the bed where they were talking and walked over and stood next to their guys.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Do you guys want the good news or bad news?" Darien asked.

"Bad, that way we can finish with good." Serenity said. The girls all nodded their heads with agreement.

"There's a crewman missing." Malachite said bluntly.

"And this would be a problem because…?" Mina asked.

"Because this certain crewman hates us." Darien said.

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"His name is Kris and he's been on the ship since before Darien joined the crew." Malachite explained.

"He knew every one of us." Zoicite said.

"And hated most of us." Jadeite added.

"Wait, didn't Mina and I meet him?" Rei asked. "We met you in town once before we started seeing each other. Wasn't he with you?"

"He might have been. Before Darien he was always with us. I think that if we didn't find Darien, he probably would have Darien's spot as captain." Malachite said.

"But since you found Darien, he's turned on you." Serenity said putting the pieces together.

"Who would he go to though?" Amy asked.

"We don't know and that's what we're trying to figure out." Nephrite said.

"Wait, could he have seen us?" Lita asked.

"He was in the group that was sent to the bar." Zoicite said.

"If he saw us, and he hates you, could he have gone to one of our enemies as well?" Lita asked.

"How would he know it was you, as in you specifically?" Darien asked. "The crew only knows about Mina and Rei. They don't know about the three of you."

"When I was with Seiya and his brothers they were talking about some current events. They said that father had broken the treaty due to my disappearance and Diamond's fate depended on my own. So Diamond is pretty mad and is probably doing his own search. Could this Kris have figured things out and gone to Diamond?" Serenity suggested.

"I would have never thought of that." Darien said.

"That's the best theory we have." Malachite said. "We need to be careful and keep more people watching for Diamond's ships along with other pirate ships who might have picked up Kris."

"Alright, how about we each take a night? Neph, you can start tonight followed by Zoi, Jed, Mal, and then myself." Darien said. All the guys nodded and got ready to leave.

"Wait! What about the good news?" Serenity asked stopping everyone.

"O ya. We've figured out a plan for you guys to see each other. Every couple nights you guys can meet in this room. We'll escort you in and you shouldn't be seen because most of the crew will be asleep. The watchman is ordered to keep all eyes on the seas and nothing else so he won't be looking over here." Darien explained.

"Same rules though. No loud noises, try not to be seen, and don't open the door." Malachite said. The girls all nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"Alright, good night." Darien said. Everyone said their goodnights and left for their rooms. "What are you doing?" Darien asked turning around and seeing Serenity sitting in his chair and looking out onto the ocean.

"Hm? Nothing, just watching the ocean." Serenity said. "Will we see dolphins?" she asked.

"Most likely. They like playing next to the ships most of the times. Plus if we follow them we can usually find fish." Darien said.

"I really want to see one!" Serenity said. "The general of father's navy would always tell me about the dolphins they encountered. He said they saw some that were long and grey, others that were grey with black spots, and others that were grey with black and white stripes."

"You sure know your dolphins for never seeing any." Darien said.

"Well, the general gave me a book about ocean animals for my birthday one year because I wouldn't stop bothering him." Serenity said smiling at the memory.

"Could you tell me things about Queen Terra and King Damion?" Darien asked sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Serenity asked walking over and sat behind him. She pulled Darien back and put his head on her lap. Her hands scratched the top of his head absent mindedly.

"Anything, any funny stories… just anything." Darien said.

"Well, your mother is one of my favorite women. She won't let your father boss her around, but she still loves him with all her heart. Damien asks her advice and pretty much everything, even when the council members think she shouldn't be part of his decision. She keeps the maids on task, but she never ever hits them or anything like that. I've heard the maids say she's the best mistress they have ever had because she's so kind. When they do need to be punished, she usually has them do more chores or other small tasks, but she would never hurt them. Most of the time the maids never get into trouble." Serenity explained.

"And my father?" Darien asked.

"It's nice to hear you say 'my father' again." Serenity said with a smile. Darien sighed, but before he could say anything Serenity put her finger on his lips to stop him. "Sorry, I know what you're going to say. Anyways, Damien rules with a fair hand. He doesn't want to be in wars, but when he has to he makes sure it is done as fast as it can be. He always tries to bring home as much of the army has he can. I see him in you because he's always calculating ways to win, but how not to lose so many of his men. He loves your mother and they are always together. When you begged him to practice with the army when you were four or five he could barely say no so he helped you instead of having one of the generals or other soldiers teach you."

"Wow." Darien said. "You're saying you again."

"Don't stop me please! I promise not to do anything in front of everyone, but still! That tattoos, the memories of these people, your looks, and your personality all match Endymion! I can't help it!" Serenity pleaded.

"But… ugh, how can you be so confident?" Darien asked sitting up.

"How can I not?" Serenity countered looking up at Darien. "Look, I can't be 100 sure unless you are." Serenity said with tear on the verge of falling.

"Serenity, I'm starting to believe more and more. With your confidence and everything you've told me. It just seems so familiar even though I can't remember anything. Plus holding you in my arms feels right." Darien said pulling Serenity into him with the last part of the sentence.

"Darien…" Serenity said as she held onto Darien.

"Shh… I'm not done. When Malachite found me I felt a feeling as though I was missing someone, but I could never figure out who. No one could help the void that was in me and no one could fill it. Then you come crashing into my life and that hole is filled. For the first time that I could remember I felt feelings that I never knew existed. That's when I knew I loved you." Darien said. By now Serenity's tears were freely running down her cheeks and Darien was holding onto his princess for all it was worth.

"When you disappeared I was empty inside. The only people I had were Amy, Lita, Molly, Andrew, my parents, and your parents. I felt the same void that you did. When I saw you and we were joking around that day I felt the same feelings that I had felt before you left. I didn't know what to think or what to do." Serenity said.

"So when the girls bothered you to find out how you were feeling you felt pressured and hidden feeling and problems that you thought you had overcome." Darien assumed. Serenity nodded and pulled Darien closer to her.

"When I left the same empty feelings returned and couldn't believe that maybe you were the cause of it." Serenity whispered.

"I experienced the same thing though I knew it was because of you and because I loved you." Darien said. "I was dying on the inside when we thought we had lost you because we couldn't find you. Malachite had to force me to eat and sleep because I was so worried."

"I know and I'm sorry. I get that from my father. We're both spontaneous and tend not to think about everything all the way through." Serenity explained.

"How do you two survive?" Darien asked with a smile.

"My mother and you and on the occasion your parents. Your father would help my father with war plans so my father would never do something stupid that would costs a lot of lives. My mother and would help my father in court and in council, again against the high leaders of the court who did not believe my mother belonged there. My mother also tried to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid like my father. She taught me the ways of the royal women." Serenity explained.

"And what did I do?" Darien asked. Serenity smiled when she heard Darien say 'I' referring to Endymion.

"You would always talk to me and calm me down when I was mad or sad. No matter what I could always count on you as a shoulder." Serenity said with a smile.

"There's so much…" Darien murmured.

"And not enough time for me to help you with your memory." Serenity said.

"Now lay down so we can get some sleep. I believe you want to get up early again so you can be ahead of your crew and the sun?" Serenity said. Darien smiled and crawled into the bed with her. He draped his arm around Serenity's waist and pulled her close to make sure she was with him at all times.

oOoOoOo

At Castle Derfail (Diamond's castle)

"Where's that idiot Alan?" Diamond bellowed from his throne. The crowd quickly parted allowing a general to walk through them.

"I'm here sir." Alan said as he bowed.

"We need to talk… NOW!" Diamond yelled.

"Yes, of course my lord." Alan said as he followed Diamond down the hall and into Diamond's study.

"I have received information that our friend Captain Darien has five mysterious passengers aboard his ship that his crew does not know about." Diamond said.

"And you want us to attack the ship and take all we can find including these mystery passengers?" Alan asked.

"For the most part, yes. I would like it better if you could bring me Darien and his friends as well so I can kill them personally." Diamond said.

"Of course my lord. How will we spot these passengers?" Alan asked.

"Trust me, you'll see them and recognize them as not belonging on a pirate ship, or for that matter on sea." Diamond said. "Now, go make some plans and let me review them before you put them into action."

"Well, I believe I still have an idea of what we can do. While you were away dealing with Serenity at Castle Ceinlys, I made plans for meeting and fighting Darien." Alan said.

"And they are?" Diamond asked.

"Darien will most likely sail…." Alan started as he pulled a map down. Diamond listened to his head Navy General talk about his plans to meet and fight the infamous pirate captain.

"Good, I like it. Make sure the ships are ready to sail tomorrow. I want this done as quickly as we can get it done. Do you understand?" Diamond asked. Alan nodded and bowed as he left Diamond in the study.

When Alan was gone Diamond sat back on his chair and looked out at the window. The town below his castle was asleep, soldiers were walking around, and small fires were glowing in the corners of the border. "That princess will pay for everything she's done and I'll have Darien and his measly rats of a crew taken care of." Darien growled to himself.

"Still worried Diamond?" Emerald asked walking into the room.

"Not worried, but relieved. My problems will be taken care of soon enough." Diamond said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Has Alan done something right for a change?"

"Yes, for once he has. We'll be having guests soon. A princess who will soon be your queen and my wife. And a pirate who will soon be taken care off and no longer a nuisance." Diamond smiled. Emeralds eyes widened with the thought of the Princess from Ceinlys coming here and taking her spot with Diamond.

"I thought she had disappeared." Emerald said.

"She had, but some sources have told me she has been with a pirate and is now out of the sanctuary of a cabin in the woods and on a pirate ship." Diamond said.

"So you're going to bring her here as soon as you find her?" Emerald prodded.

"I'm not, but Alan is. Then I'll take her back to her parents, repair the treaty, and marry her." Diamond said with a large grin. Emerald nodded and walked as fast as she could and left the room leaving Diamond to himself and his dreams of the golden haired princess.

"She will not ruin everything for me." Emerald spat to herself when she was far enough down the hall that Diamond would not hear her.

oOoOoOo

Castle Ceinlys

"Your highness!" Andrew gasped when he saw Seamus walking towards him. Andrew had been grooming a tall black colt when Seamus had walked into the stables. He immediately bowed and waited for the king to give him an order.

"How is your wife?" Seamus asked.

"She is good. The baby is creating strange cravings for her." Andrew said. Seamus nodded and stroked the neck of one of the horses.

"I remember when Selene had cravings when she was pregnant. They were so strange and she sometimes asked for things that I knew she disliked." Seamus recalled.

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking, but have you heard anything about Serenity?" Andrew asked.

"No. Not a word from any village, town, or manor." Seamus said. "Though we received a letter that Lord Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten would be arriving tomorrow with news we will want to hear." Seamus added.

"I'll make sure to get their horses when they arrive and have them sent straight to your study my lord." Andrew said.

"Thank you Andrew." Seamus said. "I don't usually do this, but you were close to Serenity. If you need any help with Rita, please ask me or Selene."

"Thank… thank you my lord." Andrew said surprised by Seamus's actions.

"Well, I just wanted to see how Rita was." Seamus said. "Good night Andrew."

"Good night your highness." Andrew said as he went back to grooming the last horse.

* * *

A/N- Yay a long chapter! So this was a fast review and you know my reason for that from the first author's note. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and I should have the next chapter up sometime on Monday or Tuesday! Anyways, some character will be making another appearance. I bet you can guess who! Please review! 


	18. Taken and News

A/N- Yay I got it updated before Monday. Well hope you guys like it! Good news, it's really long!

Thanks for all my reviews!

**cosmos crystal**- Sorry, but no romance in this chapter so that romance will have to wait for a little while. Creative review though, I like it!

**cosmos serenity**- don't worry about the pen names. It's all good! Yay I'm rollin rollin rollin roll on! God I'm crazy, but o well!

**Alexandria18**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And thanks for reading "Trust" too!

**Sailorceb**- You're right, but that was easy to tell. I also bring in other characters as well…

**Moon Titan**- Thank you! And I wrote a lot more in this chapter!

**Mystery person**- Thank you! Won't hurt to put a name on your reviews, but I still and always will appreciate them!

**VcChick**- You said enough, don't worry. Just by reviewing I know… or at least hope you like it! Thanks!

**mysterious advisor**- I know it's not necessary, but I still do it sometimes. I think some people only read one author's note… at least I do when I read stories… so I just wanted to make sure I got them. And as a writer I am always happy to post new chapters!

**raye85**- This tells us where they're going… don't worry. There's a problem though so they have to change courses…

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- And now you get to see what those three brothers do and how Seamus reacts!

**Jeanniestorm**- Originally, no the character was not going to be Sapphire, but I liked the idea so I put him into it. Thanks for the idea and here's another chapter for you to like!

* * *

"Captain Darien, there is a ship blocking the entrance to the cove!" Derrick shouted from the crow's nest. It had been a week since Kris's disappearance had been discovered and all had been well.

"What?" Darien asked coming out of his cabin and onto the deck.

"Over there." Derrick pointed to the entrance of the cove where, indeed, there was a ship with white sails and a blue flag.

Darien picked up a telescope and looked over at the coves entrance. "Damn, it's Diamond." Darien said as Malachite and Jadeite walked up behind him.

"So now we know where Kris went." Malachite said as he looked through the telescope Darien handed him.

"What are we going to do?" Jadeite asked. "He probably knows that the princess is on board."

"And that we're at the weakest since we do have the girls on board." Darien said.

"We need to get in there though. That's our sanctuary!" Malachite said.

"That's why they're there." Darien said. "It's probably Alan because Diamond hates sailing and Alan knows us."

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked walking out.

"Alan is blocking our path." Jadeite said handing Nephrite the telescope.

"And what are we going to do?" Zoicite asked joining the group.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I do." Lita said.

"Lita what are you doing here? You know the rules!" Nephrite said as he grabbed Lita and walked her back.

"Wait; let's talk in one of the cabins. All of us including Rei, Mina, Amy, Serenity, and myself." Lita said.

"They might be able to help." Zoicite said agreeing with Lita.

"Alright, Rei and Mina are already in my cabin with Serenity. Bring Amy right away so we can decide something. Lita go ahead and join the girls." Darien said. Everyone nodded and Nephrite escorted Lita into Darien's cabin where they waited with Mina, Malachite, Rei, and Jadeite. "Derrick!"

"Yes captain!" Derrick yelled down.

"Keep an eye on them and I want to be notified of any change." Darien ordered. "I'll send Jonathon up to help keep an eye on things and to make sure the boat stays as still as we can." Derrick nodded and returned to watching Alan's ship. Jonathon was another senior crewman who was one of the best men at keeping the sails under control.

Darien retreated back to his cabin after giving Derrick and Jonathon orders. "One of Diamond's ships is near?" Amy asked getting up from where she was hugging Serenity. Darien simply nodded and sat down behind his desk.

"They probably know you are here and Diamond sent them to get you back." Darien said nonchalantly.

"You aren't going to let them right?" Serenity asked. Her voice was soft and quiet, showing the fear she felt on the inside. "I don't want to go back." Serenity whispered into Lita's shoulder.

"We would never give you up for anything." Darien said. "We should try and make it into the cove though."

"What's so special about this cove?" Lita asked.

"It's where we keep all of our treasures and things. We aren't going to go around carrying pounds and pounds of treasure. It slows us down and makes us vulnerable to our enemies." Nephrite explained.

"Do we make you vulnerable?" Amy asked.

"Not necessarily." Zoicite said. "You guys are our treasures, yes. But you make us want to fight harder."

"He's right." Darien said. "We won't let anyone get you guys because you mean more to us than all the treasure in the world."

"We should fight them. He only has one ship and it looks like it's his flag ship." Malachite said. "If we fight him here then we will have the knowledge of the seas here. We know where the rocks are and we know where the safe water is. You know most maps are incorrect because we've kept the ships off."

"Then we do it now. They've probably seen us already and know we're here. They're just waiting for us to attack. Let's not make them wait any longer." Darien said with a smile.

"What about us?" Rei asked standing up.

"You'll stay in here. We'll send Derrick in to protect you guys if anything happens." Malachite said.

"What? Why are you going to do that? I thought you said that none of the crew knew about us and wouldn't know about us!" Rei shouted.

"Honey, Derrick saw us bringing you guys in here the other night and asked Darien about it. No one else knows and Derrick is not worried about it, but wants to help. That's why he has taken all the night duties." Jadeite exclaimed.

"You could have told us. What if he said something to us and we didn't know he knew? What if something else happened huh?" Rei asked getting slightly louder.

"Honey, honey, I promise nothing is going to happen and obviously nothing did." Jadeite said.

"When we get back on dry land I swear to god I'll…" Rei cursed.

"Rei! Be quiet." Darien said putting his hands on his head. "Malachite, get the crew ready for battle. We're going to get this over with."

"What? Now?" Serenity asked as she stood up and walking over to Darien.

"Yes because I want to get rid of this threat before anything happens." Darien said pulling Serenity into a hug. When the guys saw Darien and Serenity's hug not ending soon they turned to their own loves and said their good byes and good lucks.

"Sir." Derrick said walking in.

"Derrick, this is Serenity, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy." Darien said introducing each person. "Watch them and don't let anything happen to them." Darien said.

"Yes sir." Derrick said.

"Girls, please don't give Derrick any trouble." Darien asked.

"We won't, go worry about Diamond." Serenity said with a smile. She kissed Darien once more on the lips before walking over and sitting on the bed without the rest of the girls.

"So when did you see us?" Lita asked breaking the silence.

"A couple nights ago. I saw Jadeite bringing someone into Darien's cabin who was wearing a dark cloak. I went to see Darien the next day at noon. Most of the men are either busy working on the ship or eating. Darien also keeps to himself at times and there aren't a lot of people, other than the generals, who keep him company. So I approached him and he knew that he couldn't lie. He told the truth and I was willing to help so I've taken the night watch to keep you guys secret." Derrick explained.

"O, well thank you for not telling anyone." Lita said.

"I trust my captain so if he wants to keep it secret then I'll keep it secret."

"You're truly loyal to this ship. A good quality that is hard to find." Serenity said.

"And how would you know that?" Derrick asked looking at the princess.

"I watched some of the ships in my father's navy while I was home and I talked to the commander. Sometimes he would come into the study and be cursing his head off over some new recruit or some other crewman who was trying to take on the captain of a certain ship or taking plans so he could have an advantage in training and tests." Serenity explained. Derrick nodded in understandment and walked over to look out the window.

"What is this cove's name?" Mina asked breaking the silence that had covered the room.

"We call it Cymro." Derrick said. "It means 'whale' in Gaelic. When we first discovered it there were some whales seaking it's protection. Since then the whales have come back every year and have not seemed bothered by us."

"Wow, do you think we'll see any?" Serenity asked her eyes getting big.

"Probably not. It's not the right time of year." Derrick said.

"O, but Darien said we'd see dolphins."

"We will see dolphins because they like the boats. The whales could care less about boats unless they're whaling boats." Derrick said. Suddenly yells and other noises were heard from the deck stopping the conversation. "And the battle has begun."

The girls remained quiet and on the bed hoping the battle would be over soon so they could get this part of the voyage over. They knew that sea battles were an everyday part of a pirate's life, but they were hoping they could miss that part for a little while longer.

On the deck Darien stood next to the steering wheel and watched as the men got ready for the fight. Jadeite and Malachite were standing on opposite sides of this ship watching the men work and Alan's ship. Zoicite stood in the front of the ship keeping an eye on where the ship was going and making sure they were on course. Nephrite stood in the middle of the ship helping the men and barking out orders.

"The infamous Captain Darien has arrived at his hiding spot!" Alan yelled from his ship when they got close together.

"And if it isn't Captain Alan, the only captain to run away from more fights than he's been in and won for that matter!" Darien yelled back. From what Darien could see Alan was trying to glare at him, but Darien just rolled his eyes and made a signal towards Nephrite. Alan had disappeared from the deck, but his second in command, Donny, took control and started yelling out orders.

"Fire!" Nephrite yelled. The ship rocked in the water when the cannons on the left side of the ship fired at Alan's ship. Most of the cannons missed their marks, but a couple hit the top of the ship. Alan's ship started firing back and a row boats came around from the back side. One or two row boats were shot and sunk, but most made their way to Darien's ship where they docked and climbed up.

"Get ready for some close up fighting!" Darien yelled with a smile. He pulled out his sword that he had taken back from Diamond. Darien eagerly jumped down to the main deck and started fighting Diamond's men.

"Nice to see you Darien!" Alan said as he climbed aboard the ship. He signaled for a crewman to walk over and whispered something in the man's ear. "Keep him busy." Alan whispered. The man nodded and looked over at Darien who was still fighting off some of the other men.

Alan once again disappeared from Darien's view and another man walked over to Darien who occupied all of Darien's attention. Darien was attacking, blocking, attacking, attacking, blocking, and so on trying to kill the damn guy. _At least they started training the navy_. Darien thought.

"DARIEN!" Serenity yelled as she was dragged from the cabin. Darien knocked the man down and looked over to see Alan dragging Serenity into a boat followed by other men carrying the other girls. Jadeite was already attacking on of the men who had held Rei. With a quick block then attack of his sword Jadeite had killed the man and pulled Rei to him to keep her safe.

Malachite had also joined the fight, but instead of fighting the man with Mina he was attacking the man with Amy in his grips. Amy was eventually freed, but the other girls were taken onto a row boat and were being forced back to Alan's ship.

Alan made a signal to a man who started shouting orders to the rest of Diamond's men who made one last attack before leaving for the rest of the row boats. Unfortunately for Diamond's men some of the pirates had sunken some of the row boats so some men were left on the pirate ship and either killed or taken prisoner.

"They have Mina, Lita, and Serenity." Malachite said walking over to Darien who was staring into the ocean.

"How could they have gotten…" Darien looked up and started running for his cabin to look for Derrick. "Derrick!" Darien ran over finding the man bleeding helplessly on the floor near the bed.

"I'm sorry." Derrick breathed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you did everything you could to protect us." Amy said walking over to Derrick and smiling down on him. Derrick smiled back up before a frown marred his face. Then his face relaxed and he was dead.

"What happened?" Darien grunted.

"We were staying quiet and trying to stay as far over to the side as we could. One of Alan's men broke the window of the door and opened the door. There were three of them; I think Alan was one of them." Rei explained.

"Derrick moved us to a corner and tried to stop the men, but he was alone and couldn't protect all of us at one. When they unarmed Derrick Lita grabbed the sword had attacked as a last line of defense. She was able to injure one, but they stopped her attacks and grabbed us and took us out. That's when you guys saw us." Amy finished.

"That was more than we could ask for from Derrick and Lita." Nephrite said.

"We need to get them back." Malachite said.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back." Zoicite said.

"Let me be part of the formation of the plans. None of you guys have been in Diamond's castle have you?" Amy asked. The guys all shook their heads signaling they had never been there.

"I figured that and I have been there. Once with my father on some diplomatic trip. It was right after my mother died and my father didn't want me home alone. The castle is very dark, dreary, and drab." Amy explained. "And it can be confusing, but I think I remember where most of the main rooms are."

"If we are able to get a map drawn from one of the captives could you show us the easiest ways in and out?" Darien asked.

"I could try, but most likely yes." Amy said. "How are you going to get a man to draw a map? Aren't they loyal to Diamond?"

"These men cherish their lives over their loyalty to Diamond. They know Diamond won't come for them." Zoicite explained.

"It's like what Serenity said early. How hard it is to find men like Derrick who are truly loyal to their captains." Rei said. "Can we get started right now with figuring out a way to get them back?"

Darien smiled at Rei's enthusiasm and nodded his head. "Let's get the men cleaned up, the ship fixed, and then some rest. Then we'll start making plans." Darien said. "O, and by the way, the crew knows you're here so don't worry about hiding."

"But won't they do something?" Amy asked.

"Probably, just stay close to one of us and we'll take care of them." Malachite said. Amy and Rei nodded and looked at each other. The guys started walking out, but before Malachite could leave Amy pulled him over to her.

"Thank you for saving me. I know you how hard that was for you and I truly appreciate it." Amy said giving Malachite a smile.

"Your welcome." Malachite said trying to smile back.

"Don't worry Mal, we'll get her back." Amy said.

"I know, I just want to get her back soon." Malachite said looking down at the floor. Amy just nodded and placed her hand on Malachite's arm.

oOoOoOo

On Alan's ship

"What happened to the other two?" Alan yelled at one of his crewmen.

"One of the pirates killed Jonathon and another killed Mark." The crewman said.

"We didn't get Darien and we only got 3 out of 5 of the girls!" Alan yelled. "Diamond's going to have my hide for this."

"Sir, if I can say. We did get the princess which is the one Diamond really wanted." The man said. Sure enough Serenity trapped in a cargo storage space below deck with Lita and Mina.

"Good point. Make sure the men are working and we're on course." Alan said getting rid of the man. The man bowed and turned around to leave. Alan walked down to the cargo hole where the three girls were currently waiting.

"So, you are Diamond's fiancée." Alan said grabbing Serenity.

"Let go of me!" Serenity shouted. "And I will never marry Diamond! I've heard my father has already stopped the treaty because of my little stunt." Serenity said with a smug smile.

"And you ruined everyone's lives because Diamond came home mad." Alan sneered. He shoved Serenity down onto some boxes. Lita jumped up and punched Alan in the face as Mina went to help Serenity.

"Why you little…." Alan said recovering from the punch only to receive another. But before Lita could hit him a third time Alan grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Stop punching me!"

"You deserve it." Lita spat.

"And now you deserve this." Alan said as he grabbed a piece of rope and tied Lita's hands together. "Now listen to me. Diamond won't be in a good mood when we arrive because we have 3 out of the 10 we were supposed to get. I suppose it's good news for your little lovers because they get to breathe a couple more days. For you, I have no idea because Diamond will do what ever he wants to do to you three. We'll be there in a couple days." With that Alan turned around and left the girls alone once more.

"Lita, you pissed him off now. Who knows if he'll feed us now!" Mina said.

"He will." Serenity said sitting up.

"How do you know?" Mina asked.

"Diamond wants us alive from the sounds of it. Diamond also won't harm me because if I'm found dead then he's killed as well." Serenity explained. "And I won't eat if you two won't eat so that's how I know."

"She's right so don't worry." Lita said sitting down. "Let's just wait this out and see what happens."

"Are we going to give up that easily?" Mina asked walking over and untying Lita's hands.

"For now, yes. We'll think of something once on land." Lita said rubbing her wrists.

oOoOoOo

Castle Ceinlys

"Lord Seiya, Taiki, Yaten." Andrew said bowing to the three men. "I'll take your horses to the stables. King Seamus is expecting you and is in the study. Molly," Andrew pointed to Molly who was waiting for the three men, "will take you to him."

"Thank you." Seiya said giving the reins of his horse to Andrew.

"Please follow me." Molly said with a smile and led the three men to where Seamus was waiting for them with his wife.

"Your highnesses, Lord Seiya, Lord Yaten, and Lord Taiki." Molly said as she bowed to Seamus and Selene.

"Thank you Molly. Please stay though because I have a feeling this has to do about Serenity." Selene said.

"Indeed your highness." Seiya said stepping in front of his brothers. "A couple weeks ago I was traveling home from business when I found a young woman on the side of the road. It was your daughter and she had a twisted ankle. So I brought her home and tended to her ankle." Seiya said.

"Is that all that was wrong with her?" Selene asked.

"Yes, she looked healthy other than that." Seiya said.

"The next day Taiki and I went to the market and saw two women we knew and invited them to dinner. They said they had friends over and brought them with them to dinner." Yaten explained.

"That night we found out that meant two more women and five men." Taiki said. "The women were Lady Amy and Lady Lita. The men were five pirates from the ship the Sea Cobra. And not any pirates, but Captain Darien and his four closest friends and commanders."

"You mean my daughter is with pirates?" Seamus asked.

"Well, that night Serenity decided to leave with Darien and looked as though she was falling in love with him. Since they left we do not know what has happened to them, but we did hear that Darien was at Sea once more and we believe the girls are with him." Seiya finished.

"My daughter is at sea, on a pirate ship?" Seamus yelled.

"Honey calm down. Thank you for the help and the news on our daughter's whereabouts." Selene said with a smile. "Stay here and rest for a while."

"We will, but only for a day or so. We need to return to our home and make sure our business is doing well." Taiki said. Selene just smiled and nodded her head.

"Molly, lead these men to three of the guest rooms. Then, find Lord Alec and tell him we wish to see him. When you've delivered that message, go find Andrew and tell him what you just heard. Understand?" Seamus asked.

"Yes my lord. Follow me my lords." Molly said.

"Excuse me my lord, but why would you want Andrew to know? Isn't he a simple stable boy?" Seiya asked.

"He is, but he's a close friend of Serenity's and is almost as worried for her as much as we are." Seamus said. "Do not worry about it and go rest." Seiya and his brothers bowed their heads once more and left to follow Molly to their rooms.

oOoOoOo

Castle Derfail

"Sapphire, come here!" Emerald said as she walked into the study.

"What do you want? Something to get my brother's attention again?" Sapphire sighed.

"Not exactly, but it will help bringing his attention back to me." Emerald said.

"This has something to do with Princess Serenity doesn't it?" Sapphire asked.

"You know how he is bringing her back with the pirates?" Emerald asked.

"Well not exactly. Alan sent word to us, by eagle, that they have Serenity, but not the pirates. In fact they only have Serenity and two other girls." Sapphire said.

"So this might be better than I expected. You don't like what you're brother is up to do you?" Emerald asked.

"No, that's common knowledge though. I know he just lusts after her and doesn't truly love her. Now what are you thinking about?"

"The pirates will come for her won't they?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, they will probably because the other two women have lovers among the pirate crew as well." Sapphire said.

"Let's help them get what they want. That way your brother doesn't get what he's wanted so you're happy. And Serenity will be gone so I'll be happy." Emerald said with an evil smile.

"I don't like that smile, but I guess we can figure something out along those lines. Now go before Diamond comes in and suspects something is happening." Sapphire said. Emerald just kept smiling as she walked out of the study and down to her room where a plan start formulating in her head.

* * *

A/N- So here's this chapter… it's a long chapter, but a good one. Hope you guys liked it. And review as always, but I don't need to tell you that because you guys are so good at it! 


	19. At Diamond's Castle

A/N- Only doing one author's note this time. Anyways, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had test after test after test to study for so I haven't had time to write. Here's this chapter and the next one should be up sometime Friday or this weekend.

**VcChick**-Hope you like this one too!

**.-.E.m.m.a.s.t.a.r.z.-.**-Sorry, but this isn't going to help you suspense. You'll have to wait a little longer for that to be over.

**Moon Titan**- There's more comedy… at least I think so in this chapter, but nothing like Lita's punching…

**Mysterious advisor**- I'm not a Diamond fan either, but he is villain in this story so he will have his ass handed to him. Just not in this chapter. Sapphire doesn't like his brother much so Emerald knows he'll help. That's why she went to him when she wanted someone to help her.

**Anonymous**- What happens next? Read and find out…

**eliza-morgan22**- You only get to see Emerald and Sapphire's plan here. Serenity's parents will be coming back in two or three chapters though. There is something brewing there though.

**raye85**- hehe, you'll see! ;)

**Alexandria18**- It's alright to be a hopeless romantic. You'll understand that better at the end of the chapter. Anyways, sorry, but Serenity did need some company and Alan might be an idiot, but he can get more than one woman from Darien's crew.

**Sailor Libra24**- Thank you

**cosmos serenity**- I'll take a look at that website when I can, but that might not be for a while. I'll try to look it up on Sunday though so I might start posting this on there as well if I like it!

**Sailorceb**- Seiya has done something, but you won't find out what for a couple chapters. Sorry, but the next two chapters aren't focused on Serenity's parents of Seiya and his brothers.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- If you're talking about Emerald, this chapter explains it all so don't worry about that. Everyone is up to something though.

**Dertupio**- I have little control over the length of the story right now and don't know when it will end. I have ideas for the end and how to get there, but that won't be for a while still.

**Vampirelf**- It's all good to read pretty far into my story. I don't really care. If you're reading that deep then you should read "Trust" too. I'll be updating that tomorrow or Friday probably.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- ya, well… um… just wait and see what happens with that. Like I've said before, that wait will be a little bit longer than usual because it has to take a couple chapters to get there…

**LynGreenTea**- Sorry this wasn't as soon as I wanted to update. I wanted to update yesterday, but complication arose. Don't worry chapters come up fast in this story.

**Usagioverthemoon**- Thank you!

Just to let you know this chapter only deals with what's going on around Serenity and the people around her… No Darien and No Seiya…

* * *

"Get up you lazy women!" Someone hollered into the storage cabin where Mina, Lita, and Serenity had been sleeping. The sun was blaring in their faces as they opened their eyes. "I said get up!" The same voice yelled again.

"What the hell do you want?" Lita asked sitting up.

"We're about to dock." The gruff voice answered. One of the men from Alan's crew walked into the light so they could see him. "Now turn around and don't try to do anything." The girls did as they told because the second day that they were on the ship they found that these men wouldn't tolerate anything and wouldn't worry about hitting a woman.

The man walked over and tied up each girl's hands behind her back with a rough rope that cut into their skin. Lita hissed when the man tightened her rope because every time someone came in they tied her arms up so she wouldn't hit anyone else.

"Follow me." The man ordered. The girls just kept their heads down and followed the man to the top deck where the crew was finishing docking and getting ready to leave the ship.

"So the three pirate women have decided to be nice now I see." Alan said as he walked up to the girls. He grabbed Serenity's chin and made her look up so that she was staring into his green eyes. "Too bad Diamond wants you. Otherwise I would have made you mine." Alan said with a smile. "O well, when he tires of you I guess I can come get you then."

"You-" Serenity wasn't able to get a reply out because the ship lurched when it finally stopped at the dock. The girls, still not use to the life on the seas, almost fell over. Lita and Mina caught their balance, but Serenity was caught by Alan.

"So glad you agree with me." He laughed. He pushed her back up and signaled for two men behind them to lead them to the dock. "Now, we will be going straight to the castle where…"

"Where I will be seeing you again my Princess." Diamond said as he boarded the ship.

"Prince Diamond." Alan said as he bowed. The rest of the men on the ship bowed, but the girls kept still showing their defiance. When Diamond had boarded the ship Serenity's eyes had widened before they closed to slits glaring at the man she despised.

"Why are their hands bound?" Diamond asked.

"They tend to be a bit… rebellious." Alan explained. "Mainly the tall one."

"In all the time I've known Serenity she has never once been that hostile that one would need to tie her up." Diamond said. He walked behind Serenity and grabbed her arms pulling her back against him. "It's nice to see you again Serenity. You have caused quite a lot of trouble."

"Good." Serenity answered. Diamond just laughed before taking in her scent and untying her wrists. Two crewman untied Lita and Mina and waited for Diamond's next orders.

"Why didn't you get the others?" Diamond asked.

"They were too strong my lord and put up to good of a fight. They killed many of our men." Alan explained.

"I told you I wanted all five girls and the five pirates!" Diamond hollered. "Get out of my sight; I don't want to see your pathetic excuse for a captain right now."

"Yes my lord." Alan said and with another bow he walked off giving orders to them men.

"Now, come Serenity. I want to show you your new home." Diamond said as he took Serenity's arm and led her off the ship. Mina and Lita were pushed to start walking which they did, mainly to get away from the men on the ship. There were two carriages waiting next to the dock when the girls got off the ship. "You two go in that carriage. My brother Sapphire is in there and will be escorting you. I'll take Serenity with me."

"No, I'm going with Serenity!" Lita hollered.

"I said NO! Anyways, there's no king to tell me what to do and since I am king you have to listen to me." Diamond said.

"You aren't king! Your father is king." Serenity said.

"Yes well, father died a couple weeks ago and that has allowed me to become king." Diamond answered. He smiled to the two girls as he led Serenity to their carriage and helped her in. Sapphire got in and helped Lita and Mina into the other carriage.

"You two are Serenity's friends? Lady Mina and Lady Lita correct?" Sapphire asked when the carriages began to move.

"What's it to you?" Lita asked with anger pouring out with every word.

"Lita! Yes we are." Mina said softly.

"Well, then I have good news for you. Not all of us here want Diamond to rule and we know that he will only ruin Serenity and change her into something no woman, especially her, should be." Sapphire said. "There is a woman in the castle who has longed for Diamond ever since she met him five years ago, but Diamond has always wanted Serenity."

"And they met before that five years." Lita said and Sapphire nodded his head.

"Well, anyways, the woman still lives in the castle as a lady of the court. She wants Diamond to herself and was wondering if she could help get rid of Serenity… I mean help you escape." Sapphire said.

"We don't care about your reasons, but please! Please help us!" Mina said with tears brimming in the sides of her eyes.

"The pirates will be coming after you?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, Malachite and I are lovers. Nephrite loves Lita and Darien loves Serenity." Mina explained.

"Good, when they come we will help you then. I'll be with you and Emerald will meet with the pirates before they get here so she can tell them the plant. Is there something we can give or tell them that would make them believe us?" Sapphire asked.

"Um…" Mina started thinking hard and looking down at the ground.

"Give them this." Lita said unlocking a necklace that had been hiding under some cloth. It was a silver necklace with a pink rose pendant. "Nephrite gave it to me when we were younger and before I left to find work I gave it back to him. When we were reunited Nephrite gave me the necklace back. He made is especially for me so he'll know he can trust you."

"Thank you." Sapphire said. As they rode to the castle Sapphire told the girls the plan and told them to tell Serenity only at the deepest part of the night.

"So Serenity, did you really think you could run from me that easily?" Diamond asked looking over at the timid princess.

"I had hoped so." Serenity said.

"Well, sorry, but I'm going to make you my wife and queen… and that's a promise." Diamond said.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Serenity asked glaring at him.

"I had hoped it would be a new future for you; one that you would look forward to." Diamond said.

"I would never look forward to anything that involves you! I despise your visits, I burn your notes, and I bathe for days after you leave to get your dirtiness off me!" Serenity spat.

"Such harsh remarks my dear, but those will soon melt." Diamond said with a smile. "Now, you must be tired so why don't you get some sleep? We'll be at the castle before midday."

"You expect me to go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"With you here and no one else?"

"Yes."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"Too bad, but I'm not sleeping because I know you can't keep those greasy hands to yourself and you'll try to do something while I'm sleeping!" Serenity hollered. She had finally found her voice once more and was ready to battle Diamond with words and the occasional slap.

"I bet you slept with Darien near you." Diamond sneered.

"Yes I did and that was because I trusted him. In face we slept in the same bed." Serenity said with a smile.

"Why you…!" Diamond tried to lunge at Serenity, but she pulled out a small knife from her shoe. "Where did you get that?"

"A trick Derrick showed me before your men killed him! Now sit down and don't pull anything because I won't be responsible for my actions." Serenity said. Diamond grumbled before sitting back down across from Serenity.

For the rest of the ride Serenity watched the land go from a seaside town to green meadows and then to bleak, unlivable land. "_How can anything live like this?" _Serenity thought when she saw some farmers struggling in their fields. Diamond decided to sit back and switch back and forth from glaring to admiring the girl in front of him.

"We are here." Diamond said right as the carriage came to a stop. Serenity looked up at the dark castle that loomed over them. It was just like she remembered it, dark, dreary, and the castle you saw in nightmares. After Serenity had come here with her parents years ago the place still haunted her along with the prince, now king that ruled it.

"Will I ever go home?" Serenity asked with the last signs of a fading hope.

"Eventually yes, but only to visit for this is your new home." Diamond said as he led her inside. Serenity turned around to see Lita and Mina being helped out by Diamond's younger brother. The girls gave her a reassuring smile and a small wink before following Sapphire.

"What will happen to them?" Serenity asked.

"They will work as servants in the castle, but they will be your servants so you will see them." Diamond said. With that he led her into the throne room where a new chair was sitting next to the one Serenity saw Diamond's father sitting in long ago. "Here you are my sweet." Diamond helped her sit down and then took his chair and looked down at her. "Get used to that chair, for when you are my queen that will be your place everyday, right next to me."

"Diamond, can't I go to my room to freshen up?" Serenity asked pleadingly.

"Of course. Minerva, lead your queen to her room." Diamond ordered. A maid walked over and bowed to Diamond before walking down the halls.

"Is this castle always so confusing?" Serenity asked.

"You get used to it so don't worry." Minerva said.

"Can I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

"Of course my lady." Minerva answered.

"Is my room the same as Diamond's?"

"No. The council would frown upon that and not allow the marriage to continue." Minerva explained. "But you are right next to him. I suggest you bolt the door at night."

"Thank you." Serenity said with a smile. Minerva showed Serenity her room and then left to do other chores. Serenity looked around the room to find dark wooden furniture, black bedding, and other dark items around the room. Unlike Darien's room, which had been dark as well as full of life, this held only death to it. _"My death." _Serenity thought.

After a while of searching Serenity found a closet, but instead of more black clothes she found brilliant white dresses made of the purest silks. _"So he wants me to stand out."_ Serenity though touching one of the dresses.

(With Mina and Lita)

"I hope she'll be ok." Lita said when they lost sight of Serenity as she walked into the castle.

"She's strong and her love for Darien is true. Don't worry about it. Right now we need to do as we're told." Mina said.

"You two, follow me." Sapphire said, returning to his cold uncaring state that he was forced to show when he was home with his brother. The girls followed Sapphire into the back entrance of the castle where an old fat woman was waiting for them.

"Are these the two new girls?" The woman asked.

"Yes they are. Diamond wants them to be…"

"Kitchen maids, I know." The woman said ushering the girls in.

"No, they are supposed to be Serenity's handmaidens." Sapphire corrected.

"Diamond never mentioned that. These are the girls from the ship correct?"

"Yes Bertha, but Diamond told me they were supposed to be with Serenity."

"Well they're kitchen maids till I hear otherwise. Now leave so I can train them." Bertha said as she closed the door.

"Now ladies, we need to get you trained and working as fast as possible." Bertha said walking over to the girls. "Put these on and hurry." She handed them two maid outfits and showed them the changing rooms.

"You have to be kidding, kitchen maids?" Lita grumbled.

"Maybe you could give the cook some pointers." Mina joked.

"I probably will." Lita shot back.

"How are we going to get to see Serenity?" Mina asked.

"Bring her food of course. You know how hungry she is." Lita said with a smile.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Now help me with this dress." Mina turned around to let Lita lace up the back.

"Are you two done in there?" Bertha shouted. "We need to start!"

"Coming!" They hollered. Mina helped Lita with her lacings and they walked out only to have a lecture start about what to do.

(With Sapphire)

"_Great, Diamond has to go and ruin everything. That seems to be the only thing he can ever do."_ Sapphire thought to himself. He stalked off in search of Emerald so they could decide a plan of action.

"Emerald, where are you?" Sapphire huffed turning yet another corner to a place Emerald liked being.

"Right here. Is there something wrong?" Emerald asked appearing out of the shadows.

"Yes, you know how we planned for all the girls to be together so we could get them out at one time?" Sapphire said.

"Yes, what about it? Diamond said that the girls were going to be Serenity's handmaidens."

"They aren't hand maidens. In fact, they're kitchen maids." Sapphire said.

"Great. Well since there will be at least three of the love sick pirates coming, we can split them up so one group can get the two maids and the other one, I'm presuming Darien, can get Serenity." Emerald said with a smile. "It really isn't that hard Sapphire."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you anyways." Sapphire said rolling his eyes.

"Well we need to talk to Serenity so let's go see her." Emerald said dragging Sapphire behind her. "Princess Serenity, can I come in?" Emerald called through the door as she knocked.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked opening the door a crack.

"Someone who you are going to love. Now I need to come in and talk to you." Emerald said. Serenity just nodded as she opened the door further to let Emerald in and a stumbling.

"Now who are you?"

"My name is Emerald dear. I'm a lady of the court and I have had my eye on Diamond for quite some time. When I get here I find out he's already fallen for another… you." Emerald explained.

"Don't worry, you can have him." Serenity muttered sitting on her bed.

"See, that's what I heard. You don't like him and love another, this Captain Darien." Emerald said. Serenity nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, I want to help you get out of here. I don't want to see Diamond with another and it might be better if the future queen isn't moping around."

"So what are you going to do?" Serenity asked.

"Well we were planning on just helping the guys in and finding you and your friends, but we've run into some complications." Emerald said.

"Your friends have been placed as kitchen maids." Sapphire said.

"What? Diamond said they would be my personal maids so they could be with me. He's going to…" Serenity's calm blue eyes darkened as she started thinking about Diamond's second mistake so far, the first one being taking her from Darien.

"Look, I know how much you hate my brother, but we've got a plan to get you out." Sapphire said.

"When Darien and his crew gets here we're going to stop them and help them into the castle. We'll lead the two who are going after your friends-" Emerald started.

"Nephrite and Malachite will be those two." Serenity said.

"Yes well, anyways, we'll help them get your friends then we'll help the third, Darien, to you." Emerald finished. "Hopefully it will be an in and out operation so Diamond won't know what hit him."

"Let's hope nothing else goes wrong." Sapphire said.

"Do you know when Darien is supposed to get here?" Serenity asked.

"Probably sometime tomorrow or the next day." Sapphire said.

"O, ok." Serenity said. "Um, one more thing. How are you going to get them to believe you?"

"Lita told us to give Nephrite this." Sapphire said holding up the necklace.

"I see, but they'll think you're holding her for ransom or something." Serenity said. She looked around the room and saw stationary sitting at the desk and got an idea. Serenity wrote a quick note and handed it to Sapphire. "Give that to Darien and everything will be fine." Sapphire nodded as he took the note. He was about to open it when Serenity yelled at him not to and that it was something personal she wished to keep between her and Darien.

Emerald and Sapphire started walking out of Serenity's rooms when Serenity got up and grabbed Emerald's arm. "Thank you for doing this. Though I know it's for selfish reasons, it's not a 100 selfish. Flirt with Diamond all you want while I'm here because I couldn't care less about what he does." Emerald just stared at the girl and nodded her head before following Sapphire out.

"She truly is strange…" Emerald muttered joining Sapphire.

"No she is in love and you have replenished her hope." Sapphire said with a smile.

"Stop being a romantic." Emerald said as she stormed ahead of Sapphire and went in search of someone to occupy her time with.

(later that night)

"Diamond, where were Lita and Mina all today?" Serenity asked.

"I'm sorry dear, were they not there?" Diamond asked.

"No they weren't and I miss them greatly already. There's a rumor though that they are kitchen maids! What a silly rumor though because I know you'd never lie to me." Serenity said.

"Never." Diamond said with a smile.

"Good because I was going to tell Daddy to restore the treaty, but if you had lied to me. I would have burned it myself!" Serenity said with a smile. Diamond gulped thinking about the treaty and what Seamus would do.

For that dinner Serenity acted happier than usual, but dropped hints at if Diamond did this something would happen. Diamond just nodded his head and tried to keep up with Serenity's chatter.


	20. Rescue Mission Part 1

A/N- I have returned! I've never really gone anywhere, but still, now you know I'm alive. Anyways, sorry for the wait. I was swamped last week with homework, birthdays, and swimming. You'll love me at the beginning of this chapter and hate me at the end. Read to find out what I mean.

And by the way, Chapter 3 for Trust is up... I don't know if an e-mail went out. I usually get one and I never got one so I'm just letting everyone know!

**Raye85-** the rescue begins and you'll see what happens to everyone. 

**Alexandria18**- Yes the plot does thicken and now it gets good. Sapphire and Emerald are pretty much good… for now that is.

**eliza-morgan22**- The plan falls into affect now and soon Darien and Serenity will be reunited.

**Moon Titan**- You don't have to wait any longer!

**Sailorceb**- Sorry it wasn't all that soon!

**Dertupio**- The trouble begins now…

**PadFootCc**- Thank you!

**VcChick**- You get to read and decide if it's a good rescue.

**LynGreenTea**- I'm writing as fast as I can.

**Mysterious advisor**- Yes Emerald is nice right now. I agree with her hair color though, I hate it too. I've always liked Sapphire so I didn't want to make him evil.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Don't worry, that works. Thanks for the unique review.

* * *

"Darien, hello? Darien are you paying attention?" Jadeite asked as he waved his hand in front of Darien's face.

"What? O, hi Jed. What's the update?" Darien asked standing up straight. He had been leaning up against one of the railings watching the crew run around. Though his eyes were watching the crew, who were still obedient to him even after the truth came out, scurry around the deck, his mind was gone with Serenity hoping she was alright. Though his heart knew Serenity was alive, his mind kept flashing pictures of the things Diamond could do to her.

"We've reached the city." Jed reported.

"Ok, thank you." Darien said he looked out to see the dock and the buildings on the sand.

"I'll go tell the crew what to do." Jed said before leaving Darien alone. "Get ready for docking!" The crew took note of Jadeite's command and started getting the ship ready.

"Are we sure that's Darien?" Zoicite asked walking up behind Jadeite.

"Not so sure still. I think so because he's actually taking note where we are." Jadeite answered. The two watched as an equally gloomy Malachite and Nephrite joined Darien and started talking to him.

"And to make it better, we have more depressed people. Soon the whole crew's going to be depressed." Zoicite moaned.

"What about Amy? How is she holding up?" Jadeite asked.

"She's working hard to make a plan to get Serenity back. She's worked with one of the people from the ship." Zoicite said. "What about Rei?"

"She's just keeping strong and praying." Jadeite said. "She keeps muttering things in her sleep and I think she's having those premonition things."

"Well hopefully they're good." Zoicite said.

"We all do. Why don't you go see Amy? I just talked with Rei and had lunch with her."

"Alright, watch everyone because we're bringing the ship in." Zoicite said. He patted Jadeite on the back before heading to his cabin where he was pretty sure he would find her reading some dusty old book.

"Zoicite, there you are. I thought you wouldn't be taking a break today." Amy said when Zoicite walked into the cabin. She had been reading yet another book that she had found in either his cabin or in Darien's cabin.

"Sorry, but with Darien, Mal, and Neph so depressed I need to keep the crew busy." Zoicite explained. He pulled Amy into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I understand." Amy said. "I've planned a way into the castle, see?" Amy said pointing to a rough sketching of a map and a red line going through certain halls.

"Will it be easy to do?" Zoicite asked.

"That is what Jackson said. I couldn't remember all of the pathways so he helped me and did most of the work actually, but I checked his work and made sure that they made sense." Amy explained.

"That's great, nice job." Zoicite rubbed Amy's back as he studied the map before him. "Darien's going to want to see this."

"I know, when do you want me to take it to him?" Amy asked.

"Let's do it now." Zoicite said. Amy nodded and followed Zoicite out of the cabin and onto the main deck. The workers barely spared her a glance since they had gotten used to her presence along with Rei's. Zoicite's hand was on the small of her back leading her to where Darien stood behind the ship's large wheel.

"Dare, we've got something you might like." Zoicite said.

"And that would be?" Darien asked looking at Zoicite. Zoicite pushed Amy in front of him and Darien's eyes were taken from his long time friend to his newer one.

"Jackson and I have finished the map. He has been a lot of help with this." Amy said handing Darien the parchment.

"He asked you to put a good word in for him didn't he?" Darien asked taking the paper and studying it.

"He did, but he also deserved that. I would not have been able to do that without his help." Amy explained.

"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Malachite asked as he too started studying the map that Amy had just finished.

"Well, I do remember parts of the castle and where the main rooms such as the throne room, dinning room, ball room, etc… are." Amy said. "I've cross referenced my memory with these maps and have come to the conclusion that they are right.

"Serenity has her own room?" Darien asked pointing to a specific room.

"She does, from when she visited a long time ago. That's a story for her to explain, but I guess Diamond never lets anyone stay there." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy. Malachite and I will be getting the attack ready and now with your help, that has become quite a lot easier."

"It is the most I could do to help." Amy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired and I'm going to go lay down." Amy walked back to the cabin, smiling at a few crewmen who acknowledged her presence, and disappeared into her cabin.

"I believe you were going to go rest?" Darien said with a slight smile to Zoicite.

"That I was. O and Dare, it's nice to see you smile again." Zoicite said before he left to go catch up with Amy.

"Darien actually smiled." Zoicite said as he walked into the cabin and sat down on the bed. Amy was already in it and was leaning up on one arm to watch Zoicite.

"It's helped his hope. Now we should have more of our captain back." Amy said.

"And that will help us more than anyone could believe." Zoicite said. He sat on the bed and took of his shoes before loosening his shirt and sitting next to Amy.

"I hope we get her soon though. I miss Serenity, Lita, and Mina." Amy said snuggling into Zoicite's chest.

"We all do." Zoicite murmured. Soon Zoicite and Amy were asleep. Amy dreamt about the times when her and Serenity would go off and have picnics while Zoicite dreamt of nothing, but allowed his body to rest and prepare for the fight that lie ahead.

"Who are you? Why are you here? State your business now." An old watchman called from the deck as the ship docked.

Darien effortlessly jumped over the deck and looked at the old man. "We're here to claim what's ours. Who we are, you don't need to know, but something you shall learn soon."

The man gulped as he looked up at Darien's dark brooding face and nodded his head. Darien grabbed the man's hand and dropped a few silver coins in them and walked away. Malachite and Nephrite walked off the boat when the ladder was down, followed by Zoicite and Jadeite. Other various crewmen followed their leaders into the city and for once didn't stop to plunder any stores.

"Psst, Captain Darien I presume?" A voice called from an alley.

"Yes, who goes there?" Darien asked pulling out a sword.

"My name is Lady Emerald and I am a lady of Diamond's court." Emerald explained as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Darien asked getting impatient.

"I just wish to tell you I can get you to your princess and lovers faster than you could dream. I know where they are and they've been waiting for you." Emerald said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Darien asked lowering his sword.

"This would be for Nephrite." Emerald said holding out a chain with Lita's pendant on it.

"It's Lita's. I gave it to her before we were parted, but she gave it back. I gave it to her once again before we left for the ship." Nephrite said. "She would never part with it unless…" Nephrite glared at the woman in front of him.

"And this would be for you captain." Emerald handed Darien an envelope and let him open it.

_Endy-_

_You have to know that the three of us are fine. Lita and Mina have been forced into kitchen maids even after I was promised they would be my handmaidens. Diamond has kept his hands to himself and I have been dropping hints of ruining more of his diplomatic plans if he tries anything. I am forced to join him when he is in the throne room, but I say and do nothing._

_Endy, you must know it is I since I'm the only one that knows who you really are! The tattoo on your back and the people you remember. How would anyone else know that? Trust Emerald, she has a plan. Diamond's brother Sapphire is part of it so do not try to hurt him. Sapphire has always been nice to me and my friends and his the complete opposite of his brother._

_Come soon._

_With Love,_

_Serenity_

Darien gasped as he read the note. Surely his eyes betrayed him and she was forced into giving some of that information. "Do you know what this says?" Darien asked.

"No, she asked me to give it to you when we met and not to read it." Emerald said with a shake of her head.

"Alright, guys, I think we can trust her." Darien said.

"How can you be sure?" Malachite asked. "What about Mina?"

"Trust me, it's been hard to keep the cooks from killing her because she burns everything, but she is fun and messing up the kitchen." Emerald said.

"That sounds like Mina to me." Malachite said.

"Follow me, we have a secret way in to get past the guards." Emerald said turning back to the alley.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Darien asked.

"No offense to your princess, but Diamond is mine and I want her gone." Emerald said.

"Alright, show the way." Emerald smiled and turned back to the alley where she showed the group of pirates to the castle. Emerald stepped over to a wall and opened a secret door. She let the pirates in, but left to outside as watch outs.

"Here, follow me to get Mina and Lita." She whispered. The guys nodded and followed her down some passages before they entered the kitchen. Mina was on the floor cleaning the dirt and other things that had fallen onto it.

"Mina!" Malachite whispered harshly. Mina looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Malachite standing there.

"Mal!" She gasped and quietly got up and ran to Malachite. Malachite wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest. He buried his head into her hair and let her cry into his chest.

"Mina, where's Lita?" Nephrite asked quietly.

"She's over by the buckets of water cleaning the dishes." Mina whispered. Nephrite nodded and walked behind some racks until he saw Lita leaning over a bucket and scrubbing a pan.

"Lita!" Nephrite called. Lita kept working in the dishes as if she never heard him. "Lita!" Nephrite called again, but a little bit louder. Lita finally looked up and her mouth fell open when she saw Nephrite standing there.

"Neph!" Lita squealed as she ran over and jumped into Nephrite's arms. "I can't believe you're here."

"I'm here baby, and I'm not letting you leave my sight ever again." Nephrite whispered into her hear as he hugged her and nuzzled her neck.

"Neph, Lita get back here before anyone sees you." Darien hissed. The two reunited lovers joined the rest of the group who were huddled together. "Serenity said that Sapphire would be helping you." Darien said turning to Emerald.

"He is, he's keeping Diamond busy and will open the doors for us. He's also planning to help you get out with Serenity." Emerald explained.

"I want them to leave now." Darien said pointing to Malachite and Nephrite who were holding their lovers.

"Darien, we aren't going to leave you." Malachite said.

"I don't want you to be there and I don't want the girls to be there." Darien explained. "I need to handle Diamond on my own."

"We understand." Nephrite said as he put a hand on Malachite to stop him from saying anything else.

"Alright, stay strong Darien and come back to us with Serenity." Malachite said. Darien nodded and turned around and followed Emerald farther down the hall.

"We need to get going. Follow us; we know how to get back out unseen." Nephrite said to the girls. They nodded and quietly followed the guys down the long corridors. When they came upon the door they opened it to find the two pirates still there waiting.

"Come on, we need to get back to the ship." Malachite said to the two men. The men nodded and started following the small group.

"Where's Captain Darien sir?" One man asked.

"Still inside." Malachite answered in a tone that told the man that he was not to ask anymore. The pirate simply nodded and followed along in silence. They stayed in the shadows, but most of the villagers were inside. When the ship came into view the same watchman was sitting there drinking a large bottle of rum.

"Hello there! Find what ye were looking for?" The man asked.

"We did, our captain is still there. Here's some more money for rum." Malachite gave the man another silver coin.

"Mina, Lita!" Rei shouted as the group made it aboard. Amy rushed out to see her friends make it onto the deck and rushed over to them. The four girls started talking and hugging each other. Tears were brimming in their eyes as they talked.

"Girls, come on we need to get in." Jadeite said. The girls all nodded and filed into Rei's room since it was the closest one to the deck.

"What now?" Lita asked.

"We wait." Malachite answered grimly. Mina wrapped her arms around Malachite as he watched out the window for any sign of Darien.

"Where is Darien?" Rei asked. When no one answered her eyes widened and her mouth formed a slight 'O'. "Diamond…"

"Diamond is in his throne room. Serenity should be sitting next to him and Sapphire should be on the other side of this door." Emerald explained. "Ready?" Darien nodded and Emerald knocked on the door. Sapphire opened it up and let Darien in, but kept Emerald out.

"Darien! How nice of you to come see us before we depart so we can be married." Diamond smirked as he saw Darien walk over.

"Diamond, let Serenity go." Diamond sneered.

"Why would I do that?" Diamond asked. He got up from his throne and pulled Serenity up with him. "She's quite beautiful isn't she?" Diamond asked as he let his hand roam Serenity's body.

"Diamond, I said let her go." Darien repeated.

"If that is what you want. We will let her be a prize and she shall sit right here." Diamond pushed her back into her chair and tied her arm up. Serenity looked up with wide eyes at Darien when her hand was tied to the chair. "Tell me Darien, does she call you Darien or Endymion?"

* * *

A/N- Yes I'm evil. But remember, with cliffies I try to update as fast as I can. So the next chapter will be up soon! 


	21. sorry an

Author's Note-

I'm so sorry everyone! This past week was crazy because AP's are this week. Well mine was today. My computer didn't save the chapter I had done so now I have to redo it and I'll be home earlier tonight than I usually am so I can finish the next chapter. Sorry it's so late.


	22. Rescue Mission Part 2

A/N- You guys are the best. I'm so sorry that this took so long, but between AP's (which went OK) and League prelims and finals for swimming, everything has just been hard. This chapter isn't as long as most chapters, but it does have some action. Just to warn you I'm not a very good action writer so I hope it isn't that bad.

Just to let everyone know… this story probably has between 5 and 7 chapters left. Maybe a little more, but it is coming to an end. Just a couple more problems…

**.-.E.m.m.a.s.t.a.r.z.-.** Thank you!

**LynGreenTea**- Well I wrote more, but it wasn't that soon.

**raye85**- Thank you! And here's your next chapter to read!

**Sailor Saturn2**- Diamond does have nerve, but he's going to have it coming to him… let me just say that this is going to be his last chapter in this story.

**Moon Titan**- Well I wasn't going to make Neph and Mal wait until after the fight. As you can tell, I'm not a big Diamond fan.

**mysterious advisor**- A true fight it is. Plus Diamond explains the last mystery in Darien's past… a mystery that Serenity shares with Darien. Don't worry, I think that it's pretty good right now.

**Sailor Libra24**- Well it wasn't too soon so sorry! But now you can stop wondering cause here it is!

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- And now for the conclusion of the fight… that was a cool review.

**eliza-morgan22**- I really liked that ending too. Hm, too bad there isn't as good of one for this chapter, but it's still good.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- depends on what you know… But Diamond does have something to do with Darien and Serenity.

**passionate**-nights- Thank you!

**Alexandria18**- I don't know what your hopes are, but I hope I got them here. There's fighting and talking and reunions so there's a lot here. FF wasn't letting me log in either for like 2 days so I know about the whole logging in problem. AP's are the worst. Luckily I only took one this year, but next year I have 4 to take… joy.

**BlAcKfIrE889**- Well, I'll update faster now that most tests for this school year are done. I probably won't be updating the other story as fast as this one so it's a good thing your reading this one first, but you'll understand this one more after the other one is done as well.

**moonie B**- Thanks for understanding. Technology is here to help and torment us it seems. The rescue was somewhat easy because Emerald was helping them. I was planning on having some pirates distracting the guards so that's why I didn't really mention the guards. Let's pretend the guards were either drunk somewhere, sleep, or fighting other pirates.

**RuuD BoY**- Sorry about making you wait. Life's went crazy for a bit, but it's all good now and chapters will be up once or twice a week.

**HibiscusRose**- Thanks for understanding. 3 essays in 1 hour and 54 multiple choice questions in 1 hour causes just a bit of stress :p.

**VcChick**- Thanks for understanding!

**cosmos serenity**- Don't worry about me laughing cause I do it too. I had a story on fictionpress that was based on a dream… or was supposed to be at least. Anyways, thanks for understanding!

* * *

"Tell me Darien, does she call you Darien or Endymion?"

"Wha-?" Darien looked from Diamond to Serenity and then back to Diamond.

"O come now. You can't be that stupid if you're the captain of your own ship. I know you two have figured it out. She looks at you the same way that she looked at Endymion… well you." Diamond explained.

"How would you know though?" Darien asked. His grip on his sword tightened and his teeth started grinding.

"You mean you haven't figured that part out yet?" Diamond asked with a smug smile. He trailed his hand up Serenity's arm and stroked her neck as he walked behind her. "I don't think I'll ever get over her beauty." Diamond said holding Serenity's chin up and forcing her head up to him. Though her head pointed up her eyes were trained on Darien's stoic figure.

"Get to the point Diamond." Darien growled.

"Well I guess you would like to know how your two lives are connected now wouldn't you?" Diamond asked. He sat down in his throne and looked at Darien. "Well you see, I was always envious of you since you had Serenity on your arm everyday. The only time she wasn't with you was when you two were asleep or changing or when you were training. Every minute of everyday you were together. It made me sick actually…"

"Diamond, what are you trying to say?" Darien grunted.

"Well I wanted to Serenity, but she had no heart to give to me for someone had already stolen it. So I devised a plan. I sent your father a letter asking him for help with some barbarians. Like I hoped he sent you and took you from the arms of your precious princess. When you got here I had some of my men dress as barbarians. They were to ambush you and your men, but not take them all out. The one thing they had to do was bring you to me.

"Well things went better than planned. One of my generals, Rubeus, hit you on the back of the head which knocked you out. You were brought here unconscious while your men left thinking you were captured or killed and the barbarians retreating. You were chained to the wall were we kept you for weeks. With constant beatings and such you were often close to death.

"Then one morning we come down to find you in a coma. One of our physicians forced us to put you on a bed where you were kept for the three days you were out. When you woke up you had no memory of who you were or where you were. So, instead of killing you I had three of my men take you to Triste and dump you in the gutters. It was a mistake I was ok with most of my life. Until we met in that raid of you're a couple years ago."

"When I saw you I remembered that you had something to do with my past so I hunted you down." Darien said.

"And a good job you did. Now, I do not expect to make the same mistake twice. And unfortunately Serenity must witness your end. I do believe that she will never forgive me."

"Diamond no! Please no!" Serenity whimpered.

"You should be quiet and it would probably be better if you couldn't move." Diamond sneered. He signaled to Sapphire who was still standing at the door. Sapphire walked over and tied a piece of clothe into Serenity's mouth.

"I'm not going to tie your hands, but do act like I did it. Do not help Darien until it is needed and that means before he dies. Do you understand?" Sapphire whispered as he tied the cloth.

Serenity nodded her head and waited for Sapphire to leave. Her eyes lit up once more as Sapphire pressed a small dagger into her hands before getting up and leaving the room. When Serenity returned her gaze to the two other men in the room she was surprised to see them at a sword's stance away from each other.

"Now play fair Darien. I know your pirate ways." Diamond jeered.

"As long as you do as well." Darien sneered. "If I remember from what you told me, you aren't the most trust worthy as well."

"Very true." Diamond smiled and started circling Darien. Darien followed him around the circle never breaking eye contact. Their swords clinked as they continued trying to stare the other down, knowing the first sign of defeat was the first to blink.

Darien suddenly lunged, but Diamond was able to block the surprise attack. Their swords clashed as each one attacked and blocked. Serenity tried to keep score, but gave up when the fight got too fast and too complicated. She just watched hoping to see Diamond fall.

Diamond's sword flew from his hand and Darien was able to knock him to his feet. "So sure you would be able to beat me now?" Darien asked. His breathing was harsh, but matched Diamond's fast breathing.

"I will always be able to beat you!" Diamond hollered. He kicked his feet so Darien was lying on the ground with him. Diamond used the time to get up and pick up his sword once more. "I will never let you win."

"I don't think you understand, everyone loses at least once." Darien said getting up. He lunged at Diamond, but Diamond blocked him. Serenity watched the fight continue as the clashing swords and heavy grunts echoed in her ears. Her hand wrapped around the small dagger that was behind her

This time Diamond was able to throw Darien's sword away from him and he started backing Darien back into the wall. Before Diamond could deliver the last blow Darien bent down and rushed to the right to get under Diamond and grab his sword.

"You actually did pick up some nice moves from that rusty old ship."

"What can I say? My men are loyal, unlike someone's."

Diamond let out a frustrated growl as he ran for Darien. Darien easily blocked Diamond and just kept blocking Diamond knowing he would soon get tired and his anger was blinding him from real attacks.

Darien saw Diamond leave his left side open so he lunged, leaving a long gash in Diamond's side. Diamond covered up the gash with his hand and saw red as he looked at Darien. Darien was breathing heavily again, but was ready for Diamond again.

The battle continued, but soon Diamond was getting more tired than Darien and was growing weaker by the minute. Darien threw the Diamond's sword again and backed away from Diamond as he kneeled onto the floor.

"Remember your winning streak. It just ended." Darien said. Darien leaned down to wipe off his head. As he leaned down Diamond got up and ran for his sword. Right before he reached Darien he stopped and his eyes went wide. Darien looked up at Diamond with surprise all over his face.

In Diamond's stomach was the end of a dagger. Diamond fell to the ground as realization of his death's arrival dawned over him. Behind him stood Serenity with wide eyes that had tears brimming on the edges.

"I can't believe… I stabbed… Darien." She cried. Diamond's body fell limp to the floor as Serenity broke down.

"Sh, it's alright Serenity." Darien said. He grabbed before she fell to the floor next to Diamond.

"How can you say it's alright? I just stabbed him." Serenity cried into Darien's chest. "I mean, I couldn't let him kill you. He was just going to run you threw with the sword… I… I…"

"Shhh… Don't worry. Let's get out of here before we get into more trouble." Darien said. He helped Serenity up and started walking over to the door. They heard Diamond grumble as he died, but didn't think anything of it until a shot rang out.

Darien stumbled forward as he clutched his shoulder blade. "Darien!" Serenity screamed. "Darien… I didn't know he had a gun. Are you ok? O my god. Darien I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't going down without you." Diamond grunted from across the room.

"I hate you!" Serenity screamed. She grabbed a dagger from Darien's boot and looked straight at Diamond. "Leave me alone." She threw the dagger at Diamond. It landed in his chest effectively killing him once and for all. "And stay out of my life."

"Serena…" Darien said from where he was sitting on the steps.

"Hold on, we're almost out. We can be together forever now Dare. Just like we planned when we were younger." Serenity said. She kneeled down next to Darien and rubbed his head. Serenity tore part of her dress off and tied it around Darien's wound hoping that it would stop or slow the bleeding so she could get him on this ship where Amy or one of the guys could heal him. "I'll help you out. Lean on me, Emerald and Sapphire are waiting for us."

Darien just nodded as he used his good arm to get up. Serenity led him the rest of the way to the door and knocked. Sapphire opened the door with a surprised look on his face. "You're lucky it's me that answered. Emerald would have killed you. Let's hurry before she finds out. I'll get you a horse to take you to the docks. Then you leave and never come back."

"Thank you." Serenity said.

"You will always be a friend. When you finally become king, you'll be a great ruler." Darien said. He gripped Sapphire's shoulder. Sapphire led the newly reunited couple down some servant halls until they came to a back door. There was a bay mare tied to a pole next to the door silently waiting for a purpose to run.

When they were getting ready to go a scream was heard from higher up on the tower. "You need to hurry because that sounded like Emerald. I believe she was hoping for Diamond to just let you go." Sapphire said.

"She should have known that wasn't going to happen." Serenity said gripping Darien's arm.

"I'm sorry that it had to come out this way." Darien said.

"You wanted a fair fight and you got shot. I should have known that this would be the outcome and that someone would die. Diamond won't stop his obsession until everything is out of the way or he is dead. I knew this would happen eventually." Sapphire explained. "Now get out of here."

"We'll see you again Sapphire, just under better circumstances." Serenity said. She gave Sapphire a quick hug before getting on the horse followed by Darien. Darien simply nodded at Sapphire, a nod Sapphire returned, before they left for the ship.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter will be out within the next couple days so no long wait again. They'll be back on the ocean soon enough. 


	23. On the sea again

A/N- Yay, this one came out fast. Well I hope you guys like it! Pretty much everyone is in here. It seems that pretty much everyone liked Diamond's death. That's good news for me. No one dies in this chapter and I'm pretty sure the rest of the story… so any ways, R&R

**Moon Titan**- Ok, I didn't want Serenity to be the stereotypical princess. She needed to have a backbone and needed to show how mad she was. Plus I think Diamond had it coming to him.

**moonie B**- Def. not over yet. Close, but not quite

**VcChick**- Well… that pairing doesn't really work, but Sapphire does get a girl… just not in this chapter.

**Sailor Saturn2**- Sad, but needed. There's one more problem for Dare and Sere, but that's coming up in the next chapter.

**cosmos serenity**- the wait this time wasn't that bad. Thanks!

**RuuD BoY**- I was feeling nice and this chapter in Sere and Dare's relationship is coming to an end while another one is starting. So read on and find out about Emerald's future…

**LynGreenTea**- I wrote more as soon as I could

**mysterious advisor**- the five couples all have a scene together. One for each of just the couple itself and one with everyone in it. Thanks for the brownie points though!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- I'm happy Diamond's dead too. He was going to get annoying

**Alexandria18**- Yes the problem does come from somewhere else, but that should be clear after this chapter…

**Sailorceb**- updated!

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- Sorry if that was unclear. I wasn't going to make her kill the one she loved! That would just be too mean and would ruin the entire story.

* * *

"Darien! Serenity!" Rei called from the ships rail where she had been leaning. Serenity and Darien came galloping u the docks and stopped at the ship. Serenity got down followed by Darien who had to lean on her for a little bit.

"What happened?" Malachite asked as he took Darien's wait off of Serenity and onto himself.

"We'll explain later." Darien said. He grunted as he held his shoulder. "Right now we need to get out of here. Emerald wasn't expecting us to kill Diamond, but instead just get Serenity away. She'll have the army out searching for us and trying to stop us."

"We'll get the ship out of the harbor. Go to the cabin and rest. Neph will get Lita to bring you some food and Zoi will get Amy to come in and help your wound." Jadeite said.

"Thank you." Darien smiled as he walked back to his cabin with the help of Malachite and Serenity. Malachite sat him on the bed and said good bye before leaving to help with the ship.

"Serenity!" Amy ran over to where Serenity was sitting next to Darien. "We were so worried about you and… O dear! Darien let me see your arm." Amy jerked Darien's arm over to her causing him to wince.

"Amy be careful! And it's nice to see you too." Serenity held Darien to her as Amy examined his shoulder.

"Serenity this is a gun shot wound. Diamond had a gun on him?" Amy asked.

"He did, but it was hidden. I'll explain after we're on the open sea and safe." Serenity said. "Now can you help him?"

"I can, I'll just need a sewing kit and some tweezers." Amy said. Darien told her where to find a pair of tweezers and Amy went to get her sewing kit.

"Can I have some gin or something strong?" Darien asked as he saw Amy preparing to get the bullet out.

"Yes, it might be good actually. Numb you a bit so that this will be less painful." Amy said. Serenity got up and found Darien's alcohol supply and brought a bottle of brandy to him. Darien took enough to get somewhat drunk, but he still had some of his wit with him.

"Here I go." Amy warned. She took the tweezers and pulled the bullet out of Darien's shoulder. The only sign of pain was Darien's hand squeezing Serenity's and his face twisting in pain. Soon the bullet was out and Amy had cleaned all the blood off of Darien's shoulder. She proceeded to stitch it up using her sewing kit. Serenity held Darien's hand the whole time and stroked his head.

"Now you're going to think I'm weak." Darien said whispering to Serenity.

"No, now I know that you're human like the rest of us." Serenity countered with a smile. "I'd love you no matter how strong you were."

"I love you too." Darien said. Darien was about to lean in for a kiss when he felt a slight, but painful tug on his shoulder.

"Done." Amy said happily. Darien groaned, but looked at his shoulder. He had to admit Amy did a pretty good job.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Darien asked.

"My father would sometimes train with the army. My father would sometimes come home with stab wounds or other small injuries. I watched the healer stitch my father up as well as other men. When we first found out about guns I saw the healer treat the first man who was shot and was able to survive. Eventually I started helping with the healing so I know a trick or two." Amy explained.

"O, ok." Darien said.

"I'm going to go get everyone and see how we're doing." Amy said. She wiped her needle clean and replaced it back into the bag with other sewing items.

"How's the shoulder now?" Serenity asked rubbing her hand over the newly stitched wound.

"It hurts, but not as much." Darien said. "It's like a soft throbbing. It will be better soon and I've had worse stab wounds."

"Alright, do you want to lie down?" Serenity asked.

"Not yet, everyone should be coming in, in 5…4…3…2…"

"Darien, don't ever do that to us again!" Rei shouted rushing into the room.

"You're good." Serenity whispered into Darien's ear before Rei gave Darien a hug. Darien winced at the pressure on his shoulder so Rei pulled back.

"Oops, sorry." Rei said getting up. She returned to Jadeite's side.

"What happened to you after we left?" Nephrite asked. He sat down on the corner of the desk and pulled Lita between his legs and held her close.

"Emerald showed me to the throne room where Sapphire was waiting for us…" Darien explained.

"Who's Emerald?" Zoicite asked.

"She likes… I mean like Diamond. She helped everyone into the castle." Serenity explained.

"Why did you correct yourself?" Lita asked.

"We'll get to that, anyways…" Darien went on to recount the story of the sword fight and the end where Diamond had shot the gun and Serenity had killed Diamond by throwing a knife. He just "forgot" to mention how Darien was linked between his present self and his past.

"Wow Serenity, you actually killed someone." Lita said with a smile.

"Ya, well I had enough hatred within me from years back and I didn't want him to kill Darien." Serenity explained.

"That was so brave of you Serenity!" Mina said with a big smile.

"It was not I who was brave, but Darien." Serenity said smiling up at Darien.

"We'll leave you two to rest. It's been a big day. We're back on the open sea and there is no sign of any ship following us." Malachite said. Darien nodded and said his thanks as everyone left. All the girls gave a hug to Serenity as they left to go back onto the deck.

"Wow, the crew must have taken a liking to the girls." Serenity said as she watched the girls walk among the pirates without any fear.

"Amy and Rei helped out while you were gone. The crew took a liking to them and I guess they've come to accept the other girls as well." Darien said as he shrugged off his shirt. Serenity smiled and helped him with the shirt.

"I believe I'll be taking that nap now." Darien said with a smile.

"I do believe I'm tired as well." Serenity said returning Darien's smile. Darien lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist. Serenity let out a small squeak as Darien pulled her towards him.

"I missed this." He muttered into her hair.

"I missed you." Serenity whispered back. With Darien's arm draped around her waist Serenity finally felt safe and happy again.

"Mal, where are we headed?" Mina asked as she joined Malachite on the deck.

"Right now we're just sailing. The crew did go into town and raided some stores, but nothing big. Got some jewels and supplies is all."

"That's all? That sounds like everything you need."

"It is everything we need my dear. You must remember, we don't need much on a pirate ship." Mal said with a smile.

"So now that everyone's back together what's there to do?" Mina asked.

"There's always something to do. There's cleaning the deck, cleaning the galley, watching for other ships, steering, making sure the boat's in working condition, charting where we are… ow!"

"I meant in adventure terms. I want to do something again."

"Well, we never know when adventures like that come our way, but we're always on an adventure. If we weren't on one then why would we be pirates?"

"Ah… good point."

"Zoi, when we go into town can I get some more books?" Amy asked Zoicite when he entered their cabin.

"I don't know about buying, but I think I can pick up one or two." Zoicite answered with a smile.

"O yes, why would a pirate ever buy anything when he can steal?"

"Well, we do buy some things; beer and some food depending on where we are. We always have to buy things from Triste unless we want to get into a fight. Other towns, not so much because they aren't ruled by pirates." Zoicite explained. Amy nodded her head in understandment and went back to the small stack of books looking for something to do.

"Where's the next town we're headed to?" Amy asked.

"To tell you the truth we probably won't be going back to any town. Remember where Alan met us?" Zoicite asked. Amy nodded her head remembering that day and fight. "In that cave is a cove that we put all our things in, mostly the treasure we find."

"How does everyone stay out of it?" Amy asked.

"Most are scared of Darien for some reason or another. He created quite a reputation when he was just beginning to learn how to fight. The cave itself is tricky to get into as well. Lots of rocks and things that can sink a boat or at least get it stuck. We found the way and so we decided it would be a good place to keep the treasure we find."

"Well that makes sense." Amy said. "How long till we're there?"

"Probably about a week or so." Zoicite said. "If you can't find a book there's some paper and ink in the draw that you can use to write your own."

"Thanks Zoi." Amy said. She gave Zoicite a kiss before heading back to the desk to find the parchment and ink. Zoicite just smiled and turned back to the deck to make sure everything was fine.

"Rei? Rei where are you?" Jadeite called. He had searched the entire ship and could not find his love. Finally he spotted her up in the crows nest away from everyone. "Rei? What are you doing up there?"

"Hm? I'm helping out." She called back.

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed how else? Unless you're telling me there's an easier way up here. If there is I swear…"

"Don't worry, there's not, but how did you get up there in a dress?"

"Who said I was wearing a dress?" Rei replied. She stood up and Jadeite realized that she had borrowed some of his clothes and was now dressed in a white shirt and tight black pants and boots.

"You might want to get up there. The crew is staring at her." Nephrite said laughing at Jadeite's stunned, but admiring face.

"What? O ya. Hey you! Get back to work!" Jadeite yelled at one of the crewmen. The boy shook out of his stupor and started washing the deck like he was previously doing. Jadeite muttered a few things under his breath has he started climbing up to the crow's nest.

"Jadeite there isn't much room!" Rei shrieked.

"There's enough to fit two people." Jadeite said as he jumped over the side to join Rei. Rei ended up being trapped between Jadeite's chest and the wall of the box they were in. "I didn't say it would be comfortable though." Rei glared up at Jadeite as she tried to make herself more comfortable so she wasn't pressed up against some splintering wood. She didn't mind Jadeite though; she would never mind being this close to him ever.

"I can't believe the crew saw you in that." Jadeite muttered.

"What, would you rather them see me in a dress so they can see my undergarments?" Rei asked.

"Good point. Maybe I should keep you locked up so they can never see you." Jadeite said with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rei shrieked.

"You want to bet?" Jadeite asked. Jadeite's smile grew until he started laughing and he pulled Rei even closer to him. "I know I would never keep you inside behind closed doors. You'd probably break them down."

"That's for sure." Rei said as she relaxed onto Jadeite's chest. "Jed, can I take part of the look out position? I like it up here? Plus if I climb up here everyday then you won't have to worry about everyone because they'll be used to seeing me in these clothes."

"Hm, that is a good point. Alright, for now borrow my clothes, but in the next town I'll try and find you something that fits you more." Jadeite said.

"Thanks Jadeite!" Rei wrapped her arms around Jadeite's neck and into his hair as she pulled his head down to meet hers in a kiss. Hollers were heard from the deck below making Rei and Jadeite smile into their kiss.

"Get back to work you pirate scum!" Jadeite yelled down to everyone. He could tell everyone was laughing at them. "Gregory is taking the next shift in a couple hourse. He'll come up to relieve you of your new duty. And as one of your captains, I order you to come find me when you're relieved."

"You do know that I'm not going to take orders right?" Jadeite was about to say something when Rei placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "But I will do that one." Jadeite just smiled and kissed Rei's finger before he climbed back down to the deck.

"Lita, I don't know how you cook so much." Nephrite said as he walked into the galley where Lita was cooking.

"I like to cook and I hate being bored. It's simple really." Lita explained as she chopped up some potatoes.

"How can you cook anything with just these potatoes and some old bread and wine?" Nephrite asked as he picked up a potato.

"Look in that cupboard." Lita said as she pointed to a cupboard behind her. Nephrite did as he was told. To his surprise, inside the cupboard was chicken, pork, and a couple pieced of steak.

"How did you get all this? How are you going to keep it all?" Nephrite asked.

"Well, for one, I stole the steaks from Diamond. The other stuff I told your little cabin boy to go get some things and he was more than eager too. He's a good little pirate you know."

"Who? Jeffery? He'll be a great pirate some day." Nephrite agreed. "Make this a surprise to Darien by the way. He doesn't usually let the crew bring fresh meet on board. He gives us jerky and all, but fresh meet usually goes bad."

"Well I have a remedy for that. It's won't last long, but it will work."

"And that would be?" Lita smiled and cleaned her knife and hands before walking over to the cabinet where Nephrite was standing. She gently picked up some of the chicken and pointed under it. Under all the meet was a layer of ice keeping it cool. "That was a great idea."

"Thank you. Next time we reach a town can you get some glass plates from someone please? It will keep the ice from warping the wood." Lita explained.

"Of course. Now what are you cooking tonight?" Nephrite asked as he pulled Lita to his chest.

"I'm not telling you! You have to find out like everyone else."

"I think the crew really likes you." Nephrite said as he nuzzled Lita's neck. "You cook way too much for them and they think they're getting spoiled!"

"They deserve a good meal once in a while with everything you put them through!" Lita laughed.

"I guess they do. I've got to go make sure they're all working so they deserve this dinner." Nephrite said. He placed a soft kiss on Lita's cheek before walking out of the galley and back onto the deck.

oOoOoOo

Castle Ceinlys

"King Seamus, there is news from Diamond's castle." A messenger said as he walked into the throne room. Seiya and his brothers were seated at a table to the side with Seamus and Selene in the middle of the room on their thrones.

"What news?" Seamus asked. Before the messenger could say anything a boy walked trying to control his breathing.

"My lord, I have a message from Prince Sapphire." The boy said. "He says that… that Serenity was there at the castle."

"Is she alright? Has Diamond done anything? What has happened to my daughter?" Selene asked.

"There was a fight between Diamond and the pirate captain Darien. Diamond was going to kill Darien when Serenity rushed for them and stabbed Diamond in the back. Serenity was helping the pirate out when Diamond shot Darien in the shoulder. Serenity got mad and threw a dagger at Diamond killing him." The boy explained.

"My daughter killed someone?" Seamus asked.

"Aye my lord."

"O dear god." Selene whispered as she sat back down.

"Where is she now?" Seamus asked.

"She's with the pirates on the ship The Sea Cobra. There are four other girls with her, two of which were her companions when she was leaving here with Diamond. Sapphire also says that it appears as though Serenity loves Darien. He believes she did what she needed to do."

"That she did. Thank you. Rest here and get something to eat then you can leave tomorrow on a fresh horse."

"Thank you my lord."

When the man left, Seamus put his head in his hands and Selene patted his back. "How can she be in love with a pirate when she promised that she wouldn't love anyone, but Endymion?" Selene said.

"Where's the Commodore?" Seamus asked.

"I am right here sir." A man stepped through a back door and approached the thrones.

"Lucas, when will the ships be ready?" Seamus asked.

"They can be ready at any time. We just need your order and we can leave." Lucas said.

"Go find the pirates and bring my daughter to me. I don't care what you do just don't hurt my daughter or the other women aboard the ship. Do you understand?"

"Aye sir."

"Wait, Commodore Lucas, don't hurt the pirates. Bring them in as prisoners. I want to know what's so special about him that has my daughter staying with him." Selene said.

"You heard her." Seamus said.

"We will be ready to go within an hour's time." Lucas said.

"Very good, you can go." The man bowed and left to go get the ships ready.

"How long will you be staying Lord Seiya?" Selene asked.

"I just wish to speak to Serenity one more time. If that is alright with you?" Seiya said getting up from the table.

"Yes it is fine. She should be back soon hopefully." Selene said. "Now, if you'd excuse us. I believe my husband owes me a walk through our gardens. We will see you gentlemen tonight at dinner."

"Thank you're your highness." Seiya and his brothers bowed as Selene and Seamus walked out of the room and out into the gardens.

oOoOoOo

At Diamond's Castle

"They killed him!" Emerald screamed. Sapphire was now seated where his father and brother once sat in the throne.

"And he was going to kill Darien. If Darien had died then Serenity would have been kept here and you would never have had Diamond at all. For you it would have been a lose, lose situation." Sapphire said. He was beginning to get tired of Emerald's complaining. He knew that someone would have died and was actually happy it was his brother and not Darien nor Serenity.

"What am I supposed to do now? Just stand around knowing Diamond is dead and the people who killed him are out sailing the seas where we can get them!" Emerald screamed.

"Why don't you go back and live with your sister in the middle of that damned forest? That way no one will have to hear you wine and you and your sister can complain about anything the two of you want." Sapphire said.

"Why you!" Emerald stamped her foot and looked as though she was going to blow up.

"I'll give you are horse. Go live with you sister Beryl and never show your face here again." Sapphire growled. Emerald just huffed and made a dramatic exit. Soon horse hooves were heard and Emerald was never seen from again.


	24. Fun Times on the Sea Cobra

A/N- So sorry about the wait. Last week was CIF so I was gone for most of the end of the week. Long Beach is a great city and all, but traffic sucks trying to get there. After CIF came STAR testing, but this was my last year so I didn't care. Along with other things to make my life busy I haven't been able to write, but no I'm back so it's all good. Hope you guys like this chapter!

This chapter is somewhat of a nonsense chapter so sorry! It's just everyone on the ship having a fun time. The action starts again in the next chapter!

**Moon Titan**- Yes the end will be soon, but it won't be for another couple chapters. I'm thinking there will probably be around 5 plus chapters left. So you have a little more to watch out for.

**RuuD BoY**- You need to remember it was hard to get information back and forth in those times. Endy's parents aren't in this chapter, but they are in the next chapter along with most of the other characters. Sere's dad is mad he's just trying to stay calm, but there's always what is he going to do when he finds Sere and the pirates?

**BlAcKfIrE889**- Yes Emerald and Beryl are related. They won't make any more appearances, but they might be mentioned at the very end. They'll be seen in the prologue story when I continue it, but I want to finish this story first.

**passionate-nights**- Thank You!

**cosmos serenity**- Thank you for staying with this story! Wow, the longest one huh? I'm honored. I hope you didn't die in that long wait though! Thanks for the typo alert! I hope there aren't a lot in this chapter, but as you said no one can be perfect.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- This is just a fun chapter… the next one is when the action comes back into the plot.

**VcChick**- Nothing is going to happen to the pirates… yet. Don't worry nothing serious will ever happen to them.

**Sailor Saturn2**- Parents don't understand a lot of things in real life either from my perspective. But hey, Serenity has yet to know, but that will be ending soon…

**Alexandria18- **Well now since you know where the problem is from… you have to wait. You'll still like this chapter though!

**Fellow**- Thank you and I will!

**KiwiKol**- Thank you and sorry for the wait!

**LynGreenTea**- Wrote more, but wasn't very fast, but I did write.

**Madamoiselle La Lune**- Not really bringing her back, but mentioning her. Her time to shine is in Trust, but that won't be updated for a while.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- Face it, it's Seiya and in this story his goal in life was the same as Diamond's… until Diamond died and now it's only his. But ya, he'll be around for a little bit longer.

**Mysterious advisor**- Thank you! I thought everyone needed to have some time. Each couple deserves some time in the spot light even if this is mainly a Sere/Dare story.

**eliza-morgan22**- Thank you and read on!

**Sailorceb**- I tried, but I couldn't update that fast. The next chapter should be up faster though!

**OnesanMarina**- You're good at being patient then since this update took so long! This chapter is fun, but the next one will answer some of you questions.

* * *

"Good morning Serenity." Malachite said when he saw the princess walk up to the top deck where he was currently at the wheel.

"Good morning Malachite." Serenity answered.

"It's nice to see you back up and moving. None of us can believe that you spent two days stuck in that cabin when you could have been out here. Amy and Lita said you'd never be the one stuck in doors for as long as 5 minutes unless you were forced.

"They are usually right, but this had different circumstances." Serenity said. "I wanted to make sure Darien was alright and I needed to watch his shoulder. Though I have not been around a lot of gun shots, from what my father said they can be tricky to heal."

"I'm sure Darien is doing just fine." Malachite said with a smile.

"He says he is and I'm going to take his word. Where are we off to this time?" Serenity asked.

"Right now we're going back to the cove where Alan attacked us. We're sure no one should be there since Alan was pretty much the only person to know that the cove was our hiding spot."

"And after that?"

"Who knows. We'll talk about it when we get there, but for now we're going there to rest. Some of the men might go to a close town for supplies and drinks, but most will stay in the cove looking through the treasure."

"O." Serenity seemed to drift off from reality for a while as she looked out upon the deck where the crew was currently working. Malachite just smiled at the young girl before turning his attention back to the water. "We were lucky the crew didn't have a mutiny aren't we?" Serenity asked breaking the silence.

"We are. No one knows how the crew will react to anything, especially women o board a pirate ship."

"They're a good crew…"

"And a loyal one." Darien said interrupting his princess.

"Darien, you're up!" Serenity said. She wrapped her arms around him, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder.

"Good to see you again. How's your arm?" Malachite asked.

"It's doing a lot better. Why don't you go see Mina and I'll take over for a bit now. After all I am the captain." Darien said. Malachite smiled and patted his friend on his back before leaving to find Mina.

"It's nice to be back on deck and in complete control again." Darien said.

"What do you mean? Weren't you in control of the ship the whole time while I was gone?" Serenity asked peering up at Darien.

"Let's just say I wasn't thinking straight until I had you back in my arms."

"O." Serenity said. She walked over to the side of the deck and looked out at the sea and let out what she thought was a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked. He walked over to Serenity and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hm? Nothing."

"I know something is wrong."

"I promise that there is nothing wrong Dare."

"Sere, I'm a pirate. I lie for a living, don't you think I would be able to tell when you aren't telling the truth? Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I just wish that some of this never happened."

"What do you mean? You never wanted to meet me?" Darien asked.

"No, I never wanted you to get hurt. God Darien, I can't even imagine life without you! But because of me you were at risk for a mutiny, you were shot, and your ship was under attack…" Serenity's legs cave out and Darien caught her so she wouldn't fall. She sobbed into his chest as he held her and traced soothing patters on her back.

"My ship is always under attack. That's the life of being a pirate or any one who lives on the sea. My crew trusts me so when we explained ourselves they decided not to turn on us. We just need to give them money for beer when we go to Triste now, but that's something I'm more than willing to do. And being shot, yes it is regrettable, but we don't have to worry about Diamond anymore." Serenity stayed quiet and her sobs began to slow down.

"Can you teach me how to steer the ship?" Serenity asked trying to lighten the mood. Darien just smiled and led her over to where the large wheel was. For the rest of the day Darien let Serenity take over the wheel. He would occasionally leave her to go talk to one of the crewmen or to get something to eat. Serenity liked being at the wheel because in her opinion it was the best view of the ocean from the ship.

"Do you want me to take the wheel?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around Serenity. Serenity only shook her hand and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Well Darien, it seems as though we won't need to find anyone to steer the ship anymore." Nephrite said from behind the couple. Darien smiled and nodded to his friend.

"You wanna bet?" Lita asked from behind Nephrite.

"And what would this bet be for?"

"If I can make Serenity leave the wheel you have to… hm… you'll have to dress up and sing on the deck in front of your entire crew and during the middle of the day." Lita said with a smile. Nephrite's eyes got wide before they closed back to slits and watched Lita carefully.

"And if I win?"

"If you win you get a private catering service all night." Lita said.

"Alright, we have an accord!" Nephrite said. Instead of shaking Lita's hand he grabbed her and pulled her in for a long deep kiss. "You might want to hurry. I'll give you ten minutes because nothing has gotten Serenity to leave that post all day."

Darien just kept smiling as Nephrite and Lita set up their bet. They had a few moments of quiet whispering, but then they turned back to Darien and Serenity. Serenity had yet to take her eyes off the ocean even though Darien told her that there shouldn't be anyone there since it was the open sea and they were too far out for most merchant ships.

"What do you two have planned?" Darien asked.

"You'll see." Lita smiled at Darien. She turned around and walked under the deck of the ship. Nephrite and Darien just looked at each other and shrugged. When Lita returned her hands were hiding something behind her back and she had a smile plastered to her face. "Ready?" Lita asked Darien and Nephrite who nodded. "Sere, I've got coo-" Before Lita could finish Serenity was grabbing Lita's arms and pulled cookies from her hands.

"There's more in your room." Lita said. Serenity smiled and ran off into the cabin she was sharing with Darien.

"Wha? How?" Darien stood stunned.

"Here's the thing about Serenity. No matter how full she claims to be, she will always fall victim to sweets." Lita explained. "Now I believe you need to go get dressed."

Nephrite growled before sulking back to his room. "What was the deal?" Darien asked as he took hold of the wheel.

"You'll see right about….now." Lita smiled and watched as a door flung open and Nephrite came out in his fanciest clothes and started singing. Darien and the rest of the crew couldn't help but laugh at this supposedly tough pirate dressed up in a pillowy shirt, shinny black boots, and tight black pants with a matching vest. He was running around and singing, not well, but singing.

"I can't believe it." Darien said laughing. Everyone had taken some time from their duties and watched Nephrite's antics. Serenity re-emerged from the cabin with a handful of cookies and a large smile. Mina and Malachite watched from the far side of the ship where they had been talking and watching the ocean. Amy and Zoicite emerged from their room with books in her hands and smiles. Rei and Jadeite appeared from the galley. Jadeite had flour in his hair and a scowl on his face, but Rei had a triumphant smile as she watched Nephrite.

"Does anyone have any money?" Someone called.

"Does anyone know how to sing any worse?" Another called. Various other shouts called from different parts of the ship before Nephrite stopped and returned to his room where he changed back into a loose shirt, old pants, and dusty brown boots.

"I think I need to go make sure he'll survive this blow to his ego." Lita said.

"You better." Darien said. He started hollering back at everyone to get back to work. Soon the ship was working like a pirate ship again, but everyone had smiles on their faces still.

"You want one?" Serenity asked holding a cookie up to Darien.

"No, I'm fine. I had some when Lita first baked them."

"Wait, you're telling me I missed HOT cookies?"

"Sorry, I asked if you wanted to come, but you wouldn't budge."

"O, well you could have brought me some."

"I'm sorry." Darien kissed Serenity's head. "Now, why don't you go lay down. I know you might not think you're tired, but I know you are. I'll come wake you up tomorrow morning."

"Morning? Tomorrow? It's still light outside Dare!"

"Yes, but not much longer. If you have not noticed the sun has almost set." Serenity looked up at the sky and saw the sun blazing up the sky one last time with a red fire before it decided to fall behind the horizon. She mumbled a small "o" before leaving Darien with a kiss and leaving for the cabin where she promptly falls asleep.

Serenity moans as light hit her eyes and interrupts her dreaming. She manages to open one eye and notices that the sun has already come up far enough to be 10 AM. "I better not have missed breakfast." She mutters as she stretches. When she relaxes her muscles an arm slithers over her waist and pulls her closer to a hard chest.

"Good morning love." Darien said as he kissed Serenity's neck.

"Darien! When did you come in?"

"Malachite took over for me late last night. When I walked in you were sleeping and I decided to join you."

"But… but what about breakfast?" Serenity whined hoping there would be some food left for her.

"You mean that?" Darien asked pointing to a tray on his desk. Serenity's eyes widened at the sight of melon and toast.

"You let them bring more melon onto the ship?" Serenity asked.

"I didn't let anyone bring melon onto my ship. Lita forced me to let her." Darien said. "I know she's your friend and all, but she can be scary when she wants to be."

"You're telling me. You wonder how I got up in the morning back home? Lita would threaten to pour ice water on me if I didn't get up." Serenity said.

"Really? Wow, I'll need to remember that." Darien was rewarded with a smack to his head. "What?"

"There will be no throwing water on me as I sleep understand?" Serenity asked.

"Let me guess, I've done it before."

"Lita got the idea from you! One time you wanted me to come watch you fight someone, I forget who, but anyways, and I wouldn't wake up because someone had taken me on a stroll around the garden the night before so I was really tired. So you leave me alone after five minutes of failed attempts to wake me up. When you come back you have a bucket full of ice water that you throw on me. Your parents found it quite funny and so did Lita. I had to take another bath, rinse out that nightgown and then get dressed before you came back in threatening me with another bucket of ice water." Serenity explained.

"O well, you want some breakfast?" Serenity's face instantly lit up at the mention of food and she nodded her head. Darien got up and received the tray from the desk and brought it back to bed.

"Endy, when are you going to tell them?" Serenity asked as she took a bite out of a piece of toast.

"I don't know. Let's get to the cove first and then we'll figure out when. I want to tell the guys and girls before we tell the crew." Darien said.

"I understand, it's just getting hard to stop myself from calling you Endymion in front of them."

"I know and I'm sorry. Soon we'll be able to ok?" Serenity nodded and took another bite from an already half eaten melon. A little juice dribbled down her chin, but Darien lifted up her chin so he could lick the juice up, causing Serenity to laugh.

"Can I steer again today?" Serenity asked.

"As long as you promise to not get obsessed with it and cause any more damage to Nephrite's ego."

"That wasn't my fault, but I will lighten up."

"Then I guess it is alright." Serenity smiled and kissed Darien before she put all her dishes back on the tray and ran around the room trying to find clothes.

"Look in the chest in the closet." Darien instructed. Serenity gave him a quizzical look before she walked over to the closet and tugged out a medium sized chest. When she opened it she found three pairs of black pants and a variety of shirts in different colors. "Mina picked up some things while they were waiting for us."

"Remind me to thank her then. Did she get any boots?"

"They should be in the bottom of the chest." Sure enough there were two pairs of boots sitting in the corner. Serenity made Darien turn around as she changed from her slip into the pants and shirt.

"Alright, you can turn back around."

"I don't think I'm letting you leave this cabin." Darien said eyeing his princess.

"And why not?" Serenity asked.

"Because you look too good and I don't want my crew to see you like that. Go find a dress." Darien said.

"No."

"Are you disobeying your captain?"

"Nope."

"I believe you are."

"I am not. I am disobeying a command from the man I love because I will not be ordered around like some trained animal." Serenity shot back.

"I was only joking Sere."

"I know, but I thought I'd let you know to never order me around."

"Alright. Are you ready?" Serenity nodded and followed Darien out of the cabin and onto the top deck.

"Captain." A young boy said.

"Hello Jack." Darien said with a smile.

"Princess Serenity."

"Call me Serenity, er… um…"

"My name's Jack Whitt Pri- Serenity."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack." Serenity smiled at him.

"Everything look fine Jack?" Darien asked.

"Yes sir. Malachite taught me how to steer last night so I can help you guys."

"That's good. Go take a break and get some rest and something to eat." Darien suggested.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you Serenity." Serenity just smiled at Jack as he walked down the stairs onto the main deck and started heading for the galley below. She turned back around after Jack had disappeared and took the wheel's spokes into her hands.

"Just keep her heading straight. There's a storm coming so I'll take over when that hits alright?" Darien asked. Serenity just nodded and kept her eye out on the horizon.

"You have a boy as part of your crew Darien?" Serenity asked.

"He was a stow away. I guess he was trying to escape his family or something. He became really good a keeping the ship clean and would follow orders well so we kept him. The crew also took to being his family so it didn't feel right leaving him somewhere."

"That's so sweet."

"Never ever call me, my ship, or my crew sweet ever again."

"Aw yes, the big bad pirates." Darien grinned at Serenity's joke and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just watched his ship slice through the water. Always keeping an eye on the large thunder heads coming their way.


	25. The Sea Diamond

A/N- I'm back! Alright, I never went anywhere, I've just been really busy. I've had link Crew Training and swim meets, parent's anniversary, mom's birthday, and my birthday so it's been crazy. I think my goal right now is a chapter a week, slower than usual, but hopefully constant. Also, I've been predicting when the story is going to be over, but I actually have no clue. There won't be too much trouble left so this story isn't going to go on for too much longer, I just can't tell you how much longer…

**mysterious advisor**- Well Lita likes to have fun and you're going to see her do stuff again in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- I got the update part, but not the soon part. Sorry about that, but here's the next chapter!

**Candysis**- Thank you! Updated as soon as I could.

**Alexandria18**- Life is pretty busy… and it doesn't look like it'll calm down till summer which is in another couple weeks. Congratulations on your graduation though! I'm going to my school's graduation, but for the Junior Ivy Chain. I have friends graduating and they asked me to do it for them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Moon Titan**- Thanks! There's more jokes and stuff in this chapter so it should be another good one!

**KiwiKol**- Glad you liked it!

**Dertupio**- Thanks! And updating whenever I can!

**broadwaychick07**- That reaction isn't in this chapter, but it is coming up. Probably next chapter. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Darien, there's a ship on the horizon!" Serenity called down to Darien who was on the lower deck. Darien looked where Serenity was pointing and saw the white sails of an approaching ship. He grabbed a telescope from his cabin before running up next to helm.

"It's a military ship, but I can't see the flag because it's being blown back." Darien said.

"Let me see that." Serenity grabbed the telescope from Darien and studeied the ship and the crew. "Dare, that's Captain Charleston, or Charley as Amy, Lita, and I call him. He's a captain for dad's navy."

"So that's a Ceinlysian ship?" Darien asked.

"Yep, and probably The Sea Diamond. It's one of Dad's favorites. It's also pretty fast."

"Malachite, Nephrite, get Zoi and Jed up here now! Bring the girls too!" Darien ordered. Malachite and Nephrite nodded before running off to find everyone. "Please tell me this Captain likes pirates."

"Charley? Definitely not. He hates them, but then again most naval officers don't like pirates. What kind of question was that?"

"Just hoping."

"Don't want to get in a fight?"

"Not really. I just want to get to the cove, rest a little bit, get some supplies, then I'd be up for a good fight."

"What kind of pirate are you? You get the chance to fight a real naval ship!" Serenity yelled.

"I'm the kind who doesn't want to get the father of the woman I love mad at me."

"Aw how sweet!" Mina interrupted the scene right before Darien was able to lean down and kiss Serenity.

"So it's Charley?" Lita asked taking the telescope from Serenity.

"Yep, Captain Paranoid."

"Captain Paranoid?" Jadeite asked.

"Ya, he's scared of pretty much everything. Amy, Lita, and I used to scare him for fun back home. Even if you just come up behind him and pass him he freaks out." Serenity explained.

"He also thinks that everyone's out to take his job." Lita added.

"And Amy, little innocent Amy, was part of this?" Zoicite asked.

"No! Well maybe occasionally I did some things, but not as much as Serenity and Lita."

"I remember at least 5 times!" Serenity said.

"I have to agree with Serenity." Lita said.

"You see, Amy might not par take in the activities, but she did come up with different ways we could scare Charley." Serenity explained. "Lita, you remember the one time when Charley was coming up and we decided to scare him on the deck…"

"O ya and Amy came up with making masks…" Lita continued.

"Alright, enough of this trip down memory lane." Amy said. "We need to figure out what to do with him now."

"We should dock and try to negotiate something." Rei said.

"We should get one shot though! We're pirates! Not merchants!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Calm down, right now we need to worry about them firing on us too. I've seen the ship and paid attention when my father was talking about it. It's supposed to be the fastest ship around. It's also armed with twenty cannons, ten on each side. They have a whole room on the first level inside the ship full of cannons and gun powder." Serenity explained.

"So in other words we wouldn't last in a fight."

"Exactly, but if we negotiate we can save the ship from harm and the crew." Amy said. "I'm guessing our parents want us back so Charley is probably out here looking for us. He won't hurt the ship if he knows Serenity, Lita, or I am on the ship."

"Well then, let's get these ships docked so we can great this Captain Charleston." Darien said. "Malachite, get the crew ready and tell them the other ship nor its crew is to be harmed unless I tell them it is alright."

"Yes sir." Malachite walked down to the main group and started hollering orders to the men.

"Anything else we should do Darien?"

"No, now we just wait." Darien said.

After about twenty minutes Darien had taken the helm from Serenity and was lining the ship up with Charleston's ship. When the ships were docked, The Sea Diamond connected both ships by throwing over some planks so Charley could cross the sea.

"Captain Darien I presume?" Charleston said when he walked onto the top deck.

"Aye."

"Princess Serenity, Lady Amy." Charleston bowed to the two women.

"Charley."

"I am on orders from your father, King Seamus, to bring you three home as well as the pirates."

"How do I know my men and I will not be harmed, hanged, or jailed when we get there."

"You don't, but I believe Serenity can make sure that none of those things happen."

"Aye, I can. I want to know how you expect to get this ship to follow you?"

"You will be coming with us Serenity, as well as Amy and Lita. We have heard that three of these… these…"

"Men? Honorable men?" Serenity said with a smile.

"These pirates, are infatuated with you." Charley finished, stressing the pirate. "They should follow you if they truly are in love with you."

"I have a better idea. Is Michael with you?" Serenity asked.

"Aye he is."

"Well have Michael come on this ship. We will stay here and follow you."

"How do I know you will not hurt Michael? He is one of my best men."

"I have known Michael nearly all my life and would not let anything happen to him. Plus right now I'm controlling the helm so I can make sure that we follow you."

"Are sure these… pirates… can be trusted Serenity?" Charley asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm alive and well aren't I?" Serenity asked. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Charley.

"Alright, we'll be at Ceinlys by tomorrow so you can be in your own bed tomorrow night." Charley said.

"Good, now you might want to get back to your ship before the crew takes anything." Serenity said with a smile. Charley's eyes went wide and he turned back to his ship. The pirates were on their ship just milling around and doing nothing while Charley's men were glaring at the pirates and blocking them from even trying to get on the ship… or so they thought.

"Alright, please don't try anything Captain." Charley said before he left for his own ship again. There was some hollering and before the blanks were taken back to the Sea Diamond a young man walked onto the deck.

"What ever you say Captain." Darien muttered before turning to the group behind him.

"Michael!" Serenity yelled. Michael smiled and walked up to where the group was standing.

"Princess, it is good to see you again and healthy."

"I've never been better. How are you?"

"I am fine, everyone's worried about you though. Lord Yaten and his brothers are at the castle and told your parents that you were with pirates. They said they found you on the side of the road, but when the group of pirates and their women came you left with them. Is it true?"

"It is. Michael, Seiya is a good man, but I love Darien. I didn't want to stay with Seiya when I could have been with Darien. When they found me it was after a fight and you know how I stop thinking sometimes. It had started to rain and I didn't know where I was, but Seiya found me and took me to his home where I received bedding and a bath."

"You should be careful then when we port. Seiya is telling your father many awful things about Darien and his crew. I don't know what's going to happen to them, but I can't say that they will be 100 safe."

"Thank you Michael for telling us this." Darien finally spoke up. "Will we be able to keep our swords?"

"No, but do you have guns?"

"We do not. They are new so we have yet to steal some." Zoicite said.

"Well then, take these." Michael pulled out a large blanket. When he unrolled it there were 5 guns and holders laying on the blanket. "I asked Charley if I could bring a blanket and he didn't ask any questions. Now, take these straps and strap the guns under your clothing."

"Thank you." Darien shook Michael's hand.

"So how much do you think we get off the ship?" Lita asked randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked.

"Let's go down to the galley and see." Lita said. The group followed her until they got to the galley. Two of the crew were standing around eating and laughing. When they saw Darien they became alert and stood up.

"Captain Darien!"

"Miguel, what are you two doing?"

"Darien, I should explain." Lita cut in before Miguel and his friend started blabbing. "When Malachite said that there was a Ceinlys ship coming I looked out the window and recognized it as The Sea Diamond. Well I remember hearing some of the naval officers talking about how the Diamond sometimes has gold and other treasures in some of the lower rooms. I told Miguel to get some rope and we were able to throw it over and secure it with the Diamond. While we were talking Miguel and Lucas here were taking treasure from the Diamond."

"You thought of all this? I'm so proud of you!" Nephrite grabbed Serenity and hugged Lita.

"Well I am on a pirate ship so I decided to act like one."

"You might turn out to be like one of us yet."

"Michael, you won't tell right?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't like Charley all that much. He's too paranoid and always double checking everything or asking too many questions."

"Thanks Michael."

"If you ever want to be a pirate let me know." Darien said.

"I might take you up on that because I'm sick of being good all the time. There's no adventure."

"Well, you've stolen guns and know about stolen gold so you're on the road to become a pirate all ready."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you get some rest Michael, we'll get you a hammock that you can tie up somewhere in the bunker." Mina said.

"Don't worry about the crew, we'll talk to them and they shouldn't do anything. Especially when they find out you brought us our first guns." Malachite said.

"Thank you again."

"Here's your hammock." Rei said giving Michael a green bundle. "Now you can choose where you want it." Michael just nodded and left to settle in.

"Why don't you girls go get some rest and we'll debrief the crew?" Zoicite said.

"Alright, we will." Amy said. The girls gave their guys kisses and hugs before leaving to change into their slips and going to bed.

"You two can come with us and tell the crew what you did." Darien said. "It's your adventure so you should get your glory."

"Thank you sir." Lucas said before running up to the main deck followed by a smiling Miguel.

"Let's go talk to the crew." Nephrite said and the guys all nodded before walking up to the deck to tell the crew what has been going on and where they were going.


	26. Castle Ceinlys

A/N- Yes I know it took me forever to update. I'm sorry, but finals are next week and we're having a bunch of study things and end of the year projects going on so I've been going crazy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**BlAcKfIrE889**- yes part of the inspiration does come from POTC, but it isn't the same thing still. It's just the pirate theme and some of the language. I think there's a little bit more in this chapter. I love POTC so there is a reason there's some stuff in here…

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Hope it wasn't too long of a wait! Thanks for the review.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Like the new name and I'll check out the new story when I get a chance. Thanks for keeping up with the story for so long!

**LynGreenTea**- Wrote more, just not all that soon… sorry.

**VcChick**- There's a close call, but you'll see how they get out of it. I'd never want something bad to happen to them! Thanks for the review!

**madmoiselle-goddess-bunny**- Thank you! Wow, now I feel special.

**HeadGoddessOfSarcasm**- Updated and hope you like it. There's more to come including more drama. Plus now most of the characters are back together.

**Candysis**- I'm updating. Do I get another yippee?

**RuuD BoY**- Sorry, but not much action here either. The story is winding down so there isn't going to be as much action in the coming chapters. Maybe one more chapter full of action and at the most two.

**Moon Titan**- Lita has a totally different side to her in my story and I think it needed some comic relief as well. Glad you liked it.

**eliza-morgan22**- Thank you and the drama at the castle begins…

**serenity of serena**- I will be keeping up the good work all the way till the end. Thanks for the review.

**Dertupio**- I already had an idea, but yours is somewhat in there. There is some recognition going on, but most will be in the next chapter. He gets to keep his two lives secret for one more chapter.

**Sailorceb**- updated!

* * *

"Serenity! I can see Ceinlys!" Amy called through Serenity's door before going to get Lita. Serenity rushed out of the room and to the front of the deck to watch the city come closer and closer. Soon Lita and Amy were at Serenity's side closely followed by Rei and Mina.

"This is where you grew up?" Rei asked.

"It's amazing! It's so clean and pretty and…" Mina started to drone on about the city that she had yet to visit. "Hey, what kind of shopping is there?"

"Only the best. We'll go at some point. We have a chocolate store that is so heavenly! We'll be visiting their quite often." Serenity said with a smile.

"Hey Serenity, there's another ship anchored in the harbor that doesn't have your flag on it. Where is it from?" Rei asked. Serenity's eyes followed to where Rei was pointing to see a ship with Aderyn flag on it. The flag had a large eagle flying with a snake in it's claws.

"O um, that's the Aderyn flag." Serenity said.

"Why would they be here?" Amy asked Serenity, but she only got a shrug in response.

"O, I hope King Damien and Queen Terra are here! You guy will love them. They're so nice to everyone!" Lita said with a big smile. Serenity smiled at the thought of seeing her parent's friends, but her smile soon fell and her eyes widened.

'_Darien'_ She though before running up to the top deck. Darien was talking in a corner with his friends and had yet to see Serenity. Before Serenity could get his attention Michael stops her.

"Michael, what are you doing? I need to talk to Darien."

"We need to talk first."

"About what?" Serenity huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know why aren't scared to love Darien." Michael said suddenly. Serenity opened her mouth to make a retort, but Michael continued. "He's Endymion isn't he? Did Princey decide that he wanted a life? He left you to become a pirate!"

""Shut up Michael! Endymion didn't want to leave! It was all Diamond's fault. Diamond sabotaged Endymion's group tortured him! Endy lost his memory so Diamond got rid of him and sent him to Triste. Malachite found him in a gutter and taught him how to become a pirate. You should know the rest. Look, It's been hard on him because he's just started remember small things, but he has years to remember still! Maybe you shouldn't question the person who could have killed you, but let you live and join their crew!" Serenity said. Michael was stunned and his mouth was open I astonishment.

"Is everything alright over here?" Darien asked.

"It's fine. Michael just needed some help clearing things up." Serenity said.

"Alright, you two need to get ready for docking soon." Darien said. Michael bowed his head slightly before leaving to get ready. "You should get ready too." Darien looked down at Serenity. Darien turned around to continue his conversation, but was stopped by a small arm on his arm.

"We need to talk, now." Serenity said with pleading eyes. Darien nodded before going over to the group to excuse himself and then leading Serenity to their room.

"What were you and Michael talking about?" Darien asked when they entered the room. He went over to his desk and sat down in his chair before pulling Serenity onto his lap.

"He knows who you are and decided to lecture me until I told him what really happened." Serenity explained as she played with Darien's hand.

"Why would he lecture you?"

"He, if… if Diamond hadn't made the marriage proposal I would have been married to him." Serenity whispered.

"So in other words he's jealous and mad because he has no chance."

"Pretty much, but he really never had a chance."

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" Darien asked.

"Your parents are here." Serena splurted out.

"What?"

"Ya, just warning you cause our secret's going to come out soon."

"Maybe they won't recognize me."

"Endy, they're your parents! If course they're going to recognize you!"

"Well, I should have known it would come out soon. C'mon, let's see how long we can drag this on." Darien said getting up. He kissed Serenity before leaving his room to watch everyone work. Serenity soon left as well to rejoin the girls at the front of the ship.

oOoOoOo

"Princess, there are carriages ready for you." Charley said when Serenity walked off Darien's ship along with Darien and the rest of their entourage.

"Thank you, how many are there?" Serenity asked while walking up to Charley and the rest of the navy which was ready to fight the pirates when given the command.

"There are two. One for you, Lita, Amy, and the other two women. Then there is another for the pirates. There will be an escort and your parents do not want you riding with the pirates." Charley said.

"Thank you Charley, see you around!" Serenity gave Charley a big smile before she led the group to where two carriages awaited them. "We'll be at the castle soon. The girls in the first carriage and the guys in the second." Serenity explained. Everyone went into their assigned carriages and waited for the group to leave.

(Girl's Carriage)

"So we get to go shopping soon right? Are there jewelers? I want a yellow dress." Mina started rambling once more about going shopping.

"Mina, shut up!" Rei said. "So are we meeting your parents right away or are we doing something else?"

"We'll probably see my parents first then we'll get everyone rooms. Darien and Zoicite will have their own room while you three (Serenity points to Rei, Mina, and Lita) get rooms with your husbands."

"But your parents know I'm not married." Lita said. "Plus they're going to be looking for a ring!"

"You can tell them who Nephrite is. Your mom probably told them something or they heard the story from another maid. As for the rings, here." Serenity opened her hand to show three rings.

Where did you get those?" Rei asked picking up a gold ring with a ruby in the middle.

"I sort of raided the ship's treasury." Serenity said with a smile.

"They're so pretty!" How come Mal never said anything?" Mina asked picking up a silver ring with a yellow canary diamond in the middle.

"I don't know. Maybe they were waiting till we got to the cove to show us." Amy said.

"Ok." Mina quickly dismissed the question as she admired the ring on her finger. While everyone else was talking Lita was playing with her necklace as she looked at the last ring in Serenity's hand.

"Lita, aren't you going to take it?" Serenity asked.

"O, mhm." Lita nodded her head and picked up the silver ring with the emerald surrounded by small white diamonds.

(Guy's Carriage)

"So are we ready for this?" Malachite asked once the carriages had started moving.

"I hope so, otherwise we're going to be getting some time behind bars." Darien answered.

"Alright, so we meet her parents, pick up a couple pockets full of gold and leave right?" Jadeite asked.

"We might be staying longer. I don't know, but I left Christopher in charge of the ship and told him to wait farther out. The night before we leave, we light torches on the dock. The next morning we'll leave and be on the open sea in no time." Darien explained.

"With treasure?" Jadeite asked.

"With treasure." Darien answered with a smile.

"I want a crown." Jadeite blurted out.

"We figured as much." Everyone said as they started laughing. The carriage grew quite again before Nephrite broke the silence.

"I want a jade encrusted dagger or sword… or at least a nicer weapon."

"I want one of those big hats with the feathers." Malachite said with a smile.

"What about you Zoi? You want something?" Darien asked. Zoicite just shrugged and kept looking out the window.

"O come on man! You should at least want a book. Like that philosophy book you have or something." Jadeite exclaimed.

"I'll get something, don't worry." Zoicite said putting an end to Jadeite's ramblings.

"What ever you say." Nephrite said patting Zoicite's shoulder.

oOoOoOo

Just like Serena said, the trip to Ceinlys Castle from the docks didn't take long at all. When they reached the castle it became blatantly obvious that security had been increased.

Serenity stepped out of the carriage first followed by the rest of the girls. Serenity had barely gotten two steps before she was engulfed in a hug.

"My dear baby, I'm so happy to see you again and safe!" Queen Selene said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Serenity." Seamus said as he hugged his daughter after she was free from her mother's grasp.

"Dad, mom, it's good to see you too." Serenity said. "Where's Lord Alec?"

"On his way, he was in a far wing seeing to some things. Amy, you don't have to worry, he'll be here soon. Ah Lita, there you are… Lita, my dear, is that a ring?" Serenity asked.

"Yes it is your highness." Lita said.

"Lita got married!" Serenity said with a smile.

"You what?" Selene looked at the tall woman next to her daughter.

"Did you hear about Nephrite? Lita's former love from before she worked here?" Serenity asked. Her mother nodded still looking at Lita and then to Serenity. "Well, we met him, they fell back in love and then got married."

"He's one of the pirates isn't he." Seamus asked.

"He is." Lita said.

Before their conversation could go on yelling from behind the group made them turn towards the other carriage. Darien and the others were trying to get through, but the guards were keeping them up against the carriage with swords pointed at their necks.

"Put your swords down now!" Serenity yelled.

"Serenity! What are you doing?" Seamus asked.

"Making sure no one gets hurt." Serenity said. "Did you not hear me? I said put your swords down NOW!" The men looked from their small princess to her father and back and forth trying to figure out what to do.

"Put your swords down." Seamus said. The men agreed and put down their weapons, but were ready to stop the pirates at any point.

"Daddy, this is Darien, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite." Serenity introduced each man.

"These are the pirates that you have been with?" Seamus asked as he studied each man.

"Yes."

"Guards, arrest them." Seamus ordered.

"WHAT?" Serenity yelled and ran to Darien were he wrapped her in his arms and she locked her arms around his neck. Lita and Amy gasped as the soldiers closed in on the group, Serenity included.

"Put down your swords! Heaven sakes put down your swords!" Seamus ordered as he walked closer to the group. "Serenity, what are you doing?"

"Dad, I don't know what Seiya has told you about these men, but they are not to be harmed or arrested." Serenity said.

"What? How did you know Lord Seiya was here?"

"On the way here I talked to Michael and he told me about Seiya being here and what he was telling you. He lies!" Serenity shouted.

"Come inside, you're causing an unwanted scene." Selene said. "We'll go to the throne room where we can discuss this like the adults we are and Lord Seiya will be there as well."

The guys rejoined the girls and the group walked into the castle together. Everyone, including Amy and Zoicite, held hands causing gasps to come from the crowd.

"Lord Taiki, where are your brothers?" Seamus asked when they walked into the empty throne room.

"They're in their rooms." Taiki said. "Would you like for me to go get them?"

"No, that's what Michelle is for. Michelle, please go get Lord Seiya and Yaten please. O, and please get Queen Terra and King Damien as well." Selene said.

"Yes your majesty." Michelle said before she rushed off to do as she was told.

"Ok, now, Serena has already stated the pirate's name." Seamus said as he sat in his throne. "What are your names?" Seamus looked at Rei and Mina.

"My name is Rei my lord."

"My name is Mina your highness." Both girls bowed to Seamus and Selene/

"And these are your friends Serenity?" Selene asked.

"Yes mother."

"Alright, well we need to go get rooms ready for them. How many do we need, just two right?" Selene asked.

"Mother, everyone here is my friend. Plus Mina is married to Malachite, Rei is married to Jadeite, and Lita is married to Nephrite." Serenity explained.

"So five rooms… wait. Lita is married? When?"

"Mother, you remember hearing about Lita's past and the young man she was be courted by? Well the young man is Nephrite and they've found each other again and they got married when we gone." Serenity explained. She pulled Lita's hand up and showed her mother the right. Mina and Rei followed suit by showing their rings to Selene as well.

"Alright, well what is the story with Captain Darien and Zoicite?" Seamus asked. "Though I must say Darien looks like-"

"Endymion!"


	27. Meetings

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update! End of school, finals, all the stuff is keeping me busy. Well, here it is and I hope you guys like it!

**cosmoscrystal96**- I loved your stories! Keep writing and I'll be watching for more. This one is longer so don't worry.

**Dertupio**- Thanks! I have another cliffhanger in this chapter and I hope you like it like the last one. Sorry for the wait.

**RuuD BoY**- Thanks for being technical. It makes the story and the reviews fun. For your questions, the guys didn't worry about the marriage thing because if they did say something Rei and Mina would probably give them a lecture. Anyways, they figured out the act, they aren't that stupid. There's a lot of treasure so the guys can't worry about a couple of rings. Next chapter will have action and there's yet another cliffy, sorry.

**Pkakarhom**- Sorry, but the story continues so don't worry!

**mysterious advisor**- The marriages will be at the end, mainly because Lita and Neph are supposed to be married already. They have an official one though eventually. Don't worry about Darien, he's smart, just like his mom.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Sorry about the cliffy. As long as you try and write you're good in someone's eyes. Some people have more fans than others, but it never matters on how many you have because your biggest fan is yourself. I write A LOT of poetry but most of it is private and I'm ok with that because I know it's good. So just try and let the pencil do your talking!

**eliza-morgan22**- Thank you and here's their reactions! Along with some other people who are thrown into the mix.

**serenity of serena**- Thanks, sorry I don't know how many chapters left for sure. I think there will be like 2 or 3 more. Maybe a sequel to that eventually, but not sure.

**Sailor Saturn2**- posting! Sorry about the cliffy, but I had to do it.

**Sailorceb**- Sorry! But now you know what happens next.

**VcChick**- Updated, but now they have to convince everyone else…

**Moon Titan**- Thanks for the review! Darien and his crew can be quite contagious… as we see.

**Dorothy**- Yes everyone has found out. Thanks for the review.

**Alexandria18**- And here is the meeting…

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- Yep, the secret's finally out.

**ViscountessKiera**- It's nice to know the comic parts are funny. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Endymion!"

"Like I was saying, he reminds me of Prince Endymion." Seamus finished. Queen Terra stood in the doorway with Lords Seiya and Yaten behind her.

"Is it you? Have you come back to us?" Queen Terra said as she walked up to Darien and the rest of the group. She hesitantly placed her hands around his face and studied him.

"Your highness, be careful they are tricky and dangerous pirates." Seiya said as he entered the room.

"You do not know who you are talking about! This is Prince Endymion! My son!" Terra snapped at Seiya who stopped where he was before slinking over to where his brothers were standing.

"Terra, calm down." Seamus said. "How do we know it's your son exactly and not just an imposter?"

"Serenity, dear, you promised the day Endymion disappeared, you promised not to love anyone else correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you love this man?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Serenity answered immediately without taking her eyes off of Terra.

"How is that supposed to prove anything?" Seamus asked.

"There are other things!" Serenity yelled over everyone.

"Like what?" Selene asked.

"Darien… errr… Endymion remembered things while we were together. Before I met him he remembered Terra and Damien. He remembered Beryl and Diamond even. That was why he was always going after Diamond. He wanted to know why he remembered him! He remembered his father and the sword that you gave him Daddy!"

"I'm still not sure." Seamus grunted rubbing his hand over his head trying to come to terms with everything.

"Wait, Serenity, Endymion told me about the tattoos." Terra said.

"TATTOOS!" Selene, Seamus, and the newly arrived Damien yelled.

"Our son had a tattoo?" Damien asked.

"Our daughter has one!" Selene gasped.

"O no, here we go." Amy whispered.

"Daddy, now please understand…"

"When did you get it? What is it?" Seamus asked.

"When the gypsies were here a couple years ago, Endy and I went to town. One of the gypsies approaches us and we got circles on our backs. Just to sort of bind us early." Serenity explained. "Mine is on my shoulder, but in an area where a gown would always hide it. Endymion's is on his lower back."

"I can't believe this, my daughter has a tattoo. And Terra, you knew, but didn't say anything?" Selene asked.

"Endymion told me, Serenity did not know that I knew about it." Terra explained. "They were, and still are children and should be expected to do things like this! They didn't want to wait, but how else could they bind themselves without breaking our laws?"

"She has a point." Damien said. He now stood next to his wife and was examining Darien. "If you are Endymion, then you should be able to beat most without any training and without any memory. Now, who is the one who found you?"

"Malachite, sir." Darien responded.

"It is not sir because I believe my wife and Serenity. I know you are my son." Damien said smiling at Darien. "Malachite, please step forward." Malachite did as he was told and stepped in front of the royal families where he bowed.

"You found my son in Triste is that correct?"

"Aye your highness. He was confused and bloodied up pretty well."

"When you took him into you care, how fast did he learn all the techniques for wielding a weapon and fighting?"

"We didn't need to teach him anything sir. He knew everything we could teach and more. That is why he was able to grow through the ranks so quickly." Malachite explained.

"Seamus, Selene, he is my son. I don't know how you would be able to say no after everything you have heard here. Plus your daughter believes in him and you should believe in your daughter." Damien said as though he was making a closing argument.

"Well…" Seamus started.

"We believe you." Selene finished. "It is good to have you home Endymion." Selene walked over to Darien and gave him a hug. "Now, let's get everyone settled, then get some dinner so we can talk on lighter, happier subjects."

Everyone nodded their agreement and started talking to each other in whispers. "Serenity, I'm guessing Endymion will be getting his usual room?" Terra asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Serenity answered as she looked up at Endymion. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his mouth for a feather light kiss before returning his attention to everyone else.

"Molly, please show our guests to their room. They'll be staying in the west wing." Seamus said gesturing to the rest of Serena and Darien's company.

"Of course, six rooms?"

"No, Amy still has her room and those three are married so there is only need for four rooms." Selene said. "Amy I presume your memory still knows where your room is?"

"Of course. May I ask where my father is? You said he'd be here shortly, but he has yet to make an appearance."

"Plans took longer than usual." Alec said walking into the room. "I tried to get out of the meeting as fast as I could, but sometimes it seems as though our generals are incompetent and need extra time for explanations."

"It's alright father, I'm just happy to see you." Amy rushed into her father's arms and gave him a hug. "Father, I want you to meet someone."

"And who would this someone be?"

"Father, this is Zoicite. We met while I was… away." Amy said.

"My lord." Zoicite bowed in front of Amy's father.

"You are a pirate I am guessing."

"Yes my lord."

"Father, he is just as smart as any man we have ever met, probably smarter than most of those. He has books on philosophy and the current mathematics that I have studied while I was with him."

"Sir, if I may. I was educated before I became I pirate. My story is different than the others because I was raised in a first class family and educated. On our way to visit some relatives our ship was attacked by pirates and everyone but me killed. I was left for dead. Malachite and the others found me on a plank floating in the sea and took me in. I had no where else to go so I became a pirate. On our travels I would get books so I could keep my learning up to date and so I could be occupied." Zoicite explained.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Alec asked.

"Sir, I love you daughter and all though I'm not the one you probably expected to ask you this, but may I court your daughter for a few months before asking you blessing on a marriage?" Alec's eyes had widened and Amy had let out a smell gasp at Zoicite's sudden declaration.

"You certainly are well educated to follow the rules of society this closely." Alec said as he studied the young man in front of me.

"Tell me, who was your father?"

"My father was Mathew McLane." Zoicite answered.

"Then I bless this union because you have had enough time to court. I met your father and mother once, they were very nice people and I have held the up most respect for them. I am sorry to here what happened and so late."

"Thank you my lord." Zoicite smiled and looked at Amy who was beaming.

"Zoicite, if you are to be my son in law, do not call me my lord or sir. It makes me sound old."

"Yes… err… um…"

"Alec, you may call me Alec."

"Thank you Alec." Zoicite said with a smile. Alec watched as his new soon to be son in law grabbed his daughter and enveloped her in a tight hug and swung her around.

"Alec, are we to be expecting two marriages now?" Seamus asked as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aye, wait, two?" Alec asked turning around. For the first time since he had entered the room he saw Princess Serenity and the young Pirate Captain together. The pirate had his arm around her waist and was holding her close to his body. When the couple turned around to talk to someone he finally saw the Captain's face. "Endymion…"

"Correct, it took them a while to convince Selene and I, but it is him and the marriage will be reinstated." Seamus said with a large smile.

"Well, congratulations my friend. You finally get those grandchildren you've always wanted." Alec said shaking Seamus's hand.

"Thank you."

A couple Hours Later

"Darien, did you know?" Malachite asked coming up behind Darien in the gardens. Everyone else except Serenity was with him.

"Aye I did, but not for long. Serenity was the one who figured it out. She's been helping me and I can remember certain pieces of my past." Darien said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to kick me out, or off the ship, or do something else. You guys, the crew, and that ship have been my life for years and I didn't want to lose that."

"So what are you going to do because I don't think Seamus will let Serenity on a pirate ship again and you won't be able to be cooped up in a castle forever." Zoicite said.

"Not to mention Serenity will not want to part with you again." Lita said.

"I know, I just don't know what to do right now." Darien said. "I'm going to go find Serenity so we can walk around before dinner and talk."

"Alright, we'll see you at dinner."

oOoOo

"Serenity!" Someone shouted from behind where Serenity was standing petting Willie's black muzzle. After everyone was in there rooms and settling down Serenity had decided to go out and reacquaint her self with all the animals.

"Andrew! I'm so happy to see you again!" Serenity said. She ran up to the blonde man and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"How are you? They didn't hurt you in any way did they?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm fine. They treated me, Amy, and Lita with the respect anyone else would have given us." Serenity answered.

"When Seiya got here and said pirates had kidnapped you…"

"Kidnapped?" Serenity exclaimed.

"He said that you were taken away from the safety of his manor by the pirates against your will and they were going to hold you for ransom." Andrew explained. "He gave the descriptions of the pirates who had taken you."

"Andrew, I was never kidnapped, unless you call me being forced to go with Diamond being kidnapped. Darien would never do anything that would hurt me or that I wouldn't want to do."

"Darien?"

"Um, ya the pirate captain. When you see him you're going to be surprised."

"Why?"

"He's Endymion! I didn't realize it for a week or so, but when we talked one night I figured it out and he's started remembering small things when I talk about certain things or tell stories about our pasts."

"Endymion's returned? Really? When will you bring him out?" Andrew asked. Before Endymion had disappeared the he had been best friends with Andrew and they would sometimes spar or ride together.

"Soon, probably tomorrow because we're being dragged to dinner." Serenity said. "How's Rita? Has she had the baby yet?"

"No, but soon though. A month left in the pregnancy probably." Andrew said with a big smile. "She keeps having weird cravings, like chocolate and raisons."

"Really?"

"Ya, but your parents have been there and adopted her in a way. They make sure all her cravings are satisfied and tried moving her into a spare room in the castle so we could be closer at all times, but she wanted the baby born in the house it would grow up in." Andrew smiled and had a small glint in his eye as he talked about his wife.

"That's so great Andrew. I'll come over to visit her soon. I've got to go now. Dinner's soon and I need to get ready."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to go for a ride?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe, I'll try though."

"That's good enough for me." Andrew hugged Serenity one last time and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Andrew, tell Rita hi for me." Serenity said as she started running out of the stables.

Dinner

"What are we having?" A curious Jadeite asked leaning over towards Serenity.

"Um, good question and I don't know. Whatever was good in the markets probably." Serenity answered with a smile.

"Jed, you can find out when we're served like everyone else." Rei scolded.

"Sorry, it was just a question." The group laughed except Darien who only smiled and Yaten and his brothers. Soon the group was talking once more. Zoicite was still talking to Amy on some new idea as well as talking to her father about his parents and other political things. Soon a dinner of chicken and various vegetables was served to everyone.

"Darien, why are you so quiet?" Serenity asked.

"No reason." Darien answered.

"Endy, I know something is wrong. You've barely eaten and you're playing with your food." Serenity said.

"I saw you today."

"I saw you too. We came in together and were together when we were talking to everyone."

"I mean, I saw you after we were all supposed to be in our rooms. You were in the stables talking to someone."

"I was talking to Andrew. He used to be your best friend whenever you were here. When you left he was the only one who felt remotely the same as me because you two were pretty much brothers."

"But I saw you jump up on him and then hug him and he gave you a kiss."

"Endy, first, Andrew is like a brother to me as well. Second, he has a wife who's pregnant. He couldn't be happier with Rita. Those were just friendlier gestures." Serenity explained putting her hand on Darien's knee.

"Really?"

"Ya, we're visiting them tomorrow and we'll probably go riding with Drew." Serenity explained. "He can't wait to see you again."

"God, I feel like an idiot."

"You aren't, and if I were you I would have thought the same thing." Serenity said. "Just tell me next time you think something is wrong, ok?"

"Alright."

"So, Endymion, Serenity, when do you want your wedding?" Selene asked looking over at the couple who had just finished their personal conversation. The pair nearly spit out whatever food or drink was in their mouth with Serenity's mother being so blunt.

"We aren't that sure mom. We wanted to settle in and just be together for right now." Serenity answered.

"Alright then, Amy when do you want to get married?" Selene turned her attention to Amy and Zoicite who were holding hands under the table.

"We have yet to talk about it." Amy said with a small smile.

"When did you guys get engaged?" Serenity asked.

"This afternoon, when Alec arrived I asked for his blessing and he gave it to me." Zoicite explained.

"Alec, you gave your blessing for a pirate to marry your daughter?" Seamus asked.

"Yes I did, and if you look at it from that perspective so did you."

"Endymion was a prince first, not a pirate."

"Zoicite was supposed to be a merchant not a pirate. His parents were the McLane's, they were very prominent merchants, but were killed by another pirate ship." Alec explained.

"O well then, is anyone else getting married?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

"Sir."

"That was not a question Lord Seiya."

"I know sir, but I was wondering if I could challenge Darien…err… Endymion to a duel for Serenity's hand."


	28. The Last Duel

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long for me to update. Swimming has gotten harder because we have 9 practices a week now and I try to add a social life, work, and sleep into that. Plus I was at a swim meet and didn't have a lot of time to write. During this chapter, the rest of the story, and some of the past chapters I'm referring to Darien as Darien while his parents refer to him as Endymion. Endymion is too long to write and I'm lazy. Anyways, you guys can stop waiting for the duel because here it is.

**serenity of serena**- Don't worry, no more cliffies in the rest of the this story. I didn't use that many cliffies, I think like 4 or 5.

**mysterious advisor**- Everyone seems to agree, Seiya is evil. I like Seiya and all, but Darien and Serena are soul mates and that's how it will always be. The other couples will have their endings coming up since the end is almost here (sad I know).

**ViscountessKiera**- Don't worry, I'm not that mean. I'm just evil enough to leave a couple cliffies. The soul mates will always be together.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Seiya is a pain. But I know a couple guys in real life who can't move on for the life of them so I know how Sere's feeling. This is his last chapter of being a pain though.

**RuuD BoY**- Don't worry, I'm not horribly evil. Seiya doesn't think all that much. That's the one thing he has in common with Serena, they act on impulse.

**Moon Titan**- More action! Yay!

**Ffgirlmoonie**- He's not going to hell, at least in my story. He's getting what's coming to him though.

**Sailor Saturn2**- Sorry, It's nice when he's good, but then Darien has to be evil and I didn't want Darien to be evil in this story. But it has made the story interesting.

**VcChick**- The wedding is the next chapter, but this one is the last of the action chapters. Of course Darien will win!

**Dertupio**- Sorry, but they are going to fight. It's a law in their world that when a duel is made it must be accepted. It sucks I know, but they have to follow it. Don't worry though.

**Alexandria18**- And here's the duel so you can stop worrying about Dare and Sere.

**LynGreenTea**- Wrote more, not all that soon though, but here it is.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- I wanted to put in one more twist. Seiya was quiet, but he was just waiting for the right time to jump up and be annoying again.

**Candysis**- Yep, a duel

**raye85**- here it is so you don't have to wait any longer.

**Serentiy**- Thank you! The whole thing is coming to a close so everything will be put together soon.

**eliza-morgan22**- Darien's gonna full fill your wish so don't worry.

**BlAcKfIrE889**- I was at Disneyland last week when they reopened the ride and it was pirate mania, but my mom and I both love POTC. In fact we have a swim meet coming up that my mom is putting together and it is now called the Pirate Meet because it's the same weekend the movie comes out and everything is pirate themed.

**Chrissienuil**- Yep, more action!

**Sailor Libra24**- I believe everyone (both real and the characters) share you thought. Seiya's just being an ass in my story.

* * *

"Dare, are you really going to fight him?" Rei asked watching as Darien put on some armor that Seamus had lent him. They were inside Darien's tent getting ready for the duel that was minutes away.

"I plan to not only fight, but kill him for once and for all." Darien answered with a straight face as he attached the sheath for his sword around his waist.

"No killing. I know it's in the rules for a duel and I know what happened with the duel between you and Diamond, but Serenity has had enough people die because of her. She just wants to be happy once and for all." Rei sighed.

"I know, but I'm tired of having to fight Seiya. He won't get away and he's so irritating. It's like when I'm finally happy and finally ready to move on with my life he has to pop up and make it hard for me." Darien responded.

"Well, just scare him a little. You know how to be threatening." Rei said.

"I am a pirate of course." Darien smirked.

"A pirate prince no less." Rei said.

"I said I was sorry for not telling you!" Darien huffed.

"I know. You've actually said sorry too many times. I'm just harassing you now." Rei smiled.

"You are my little sister you know that? You're just as annoying as any other sister is." Darien joked.

"Well sorry Mr. I'm-all-strict-and-serious-now." Rei mocked.

"Shut up." Darien smiled before engulfing Rei in a hug.

"Ok, what did I tell you about keeping your hands off my wife?" Jadeite asked walking into the tent with Malachite.

"Don't worry Jed, I have my fiancée to go save. Rei's my sister, not a prospective anything." Darien smiled.

"Well… um… ok then. Anyways, are you ready?" Malachite asked looking out into the arena and stadium where Darien was about to fight.

"Almost, I just need my sword."

"Endymion, I don't want you to use your regular sword." A voice said from the entrance of the tent.

"King Damien…errr… father?" Darien called.

"I want you to use this sword. I was planning on giving it to you the night of your wedding, but I think now is just as good of a time." Damien revealed a sword the same length of Darien's old sword, but the handle had different jewels and the top had a single diamond on the top.

"I can't take it." Darien said shying away from the weapon.

"What do you mean you can't take it?" Jadeite asked.

"I mean, I appreciate this gift. It's an amazing sword and it's beautiful, but it's new. I trust my old sword and I'd like to use it for this fight." Darien explained.

"I understand and that's a reasonable argument. Maybe it should wait for your wedding then?" Damien asked with a smile.

"That it shall." Darien smiled back.

"I believe you have a Princess to go defend?" Damien asked using the tip of the sword to open the flap of Darien's tent. Looking out he saw a stadium filled with people and a muddy arena.

"I have to fight in there? With all those people watching?" Darien asked.

"Yes, it is custom. Plus this is the biggest thing to hit our countries since… well actually since you arrived and were found out to be a pirate, but still." Damien said. "Ignore the people and just focus on Seiya. Just to let you know. He's been a pain in the neck for everyone around here. It's about time the spoiled Lord gets what he deserves. Don't you agree?" Damien put an arm around Darien's shoulder and squeezed him gently.

"I believe you're right." Darien smiled back and exited the tent heading for the battle arena.

"Why did we have to agree to this?" Serenity whined in her room. Lita and Molly were getting her ready for the duel and rushing around her. "You two are like annoying little bees right now you know that? Maybe I should just swat you." Serenity started flailing her arms around trying to smack one of them.

"You know that's no use because we're used to you trying that. You've been doing that since you were allowed to go to balls for more than an hour." Molly said.

"Is she still complaining?" Mina asked as she entered the room with Nephrite, Amy, and Zoicite trailing in behind her.

"I will not go down without a fight. OW!" Serenity exclaimed as her head was yanked backwards by Molly who was brushing her hair.

"You will calm down or your hair will pay for it." Molly said finally sliding the brush through Serenity's hair without getting it caught.

"Really Serenity, I don't see why you always create such a big fuss over this."

"The man I love is going to fight an insane obsessed man and I'm here getting my life pulled out of me through my hair. Yes there's no reason to be complaining." Serenity huffed.

"Serenity, Darien will be able to handle himself. He's been trained well by his father, the guards, and with some of our tricks as well." Nephrite said.

"I know, but… I don't know. I'm just worried about him getting hurt." Serenity sighed.

"You know your father couldn't refuse the request no matter how much he wanted to. The laws state that duels must be carried out. Especially if they are over brides."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better now."

"You're ready." Lita finally announced.

"Serenity, you need to come with us." Selene said as she entered the room. Terra was following her with a face mixed with worry, sadness, and hope.

"I'm coming mother." Serenity looked at her friends before they all filed out of the room following the two queens.

"Why did I ever have to run away from your house in the first place? Then I wouldn't have worried you nor would I have met Seiya." Serenity asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"But through that whole ordeal you and Darien pieced together clues that have led to finding out who he really is." Amy whispered. Serenity just nodded and kept following her mother.

When they got to the stadium Serenity's jaw dropped at the sight of how many people where there to watch the duel. Serenity sat in the empty seat next her mother. Behind her were enough seats for Seiya's brothers and the group and Serenity and Darien came in with. Next to her was an empty seat next to where Terra and Damien were sitting.

"When will this start?" Serenity asked.

"Soon, Damien just went to talk to Endymion." Terra said.

"Ok." Serenity just started watching everyone come into the stadium.

"Seiya, are you crazy!" Yaten yelled at his brother.

"No, I'm in love." Seiya answered coolly.

"No, you're an idiot who is obsessed with a princess who he needs to learn, does not return his affections." Taiki said.

"Seiya, you need to back out of this." Yaten sighed.

"Why? So that pirate can have the woman I love and the woman I should have?" Seiya asked angrily as he got up from his chair.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all? Darien is Prince Endymion! They've been in love for years!" Yaten answered.

"You can't break what they have Seiya. No matter how much you try." Taiki continued. "Plus, it's thanks to Darien that you met Serenity. If they hadn't met, if she hadn't been scared of what she felt she would have never ran away from them and you would have never found her. If she never ran away from Diamond you realize that you would not know who she was until the wedding, if we would have even been invited?"

"Shut up." Seiya said. He picked up his sword and polished the blade a little more before placing it in its sheath and strapping it around his waist.

"You know we're right, but since you are blinded by lust, go ahead and get killed!" Yaten said. The two brothers turned around and left the tent leaving the third member of their family alone to his thoughts.

"My sweet Sere, what powers do you hold over me?" Seiya whispered as he looked out of his tent and studied the stadium. His eyes drifted over the royals' tent where the two kings were talking. His eyes lingered a little longer on Serenity's chair before he turned around and finished getting ready.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as you all know. Lord Seiya has challenged Prince Endymion to a duel for the honor of Princess Serenity's hand! The challenge is a sword to sword fight. Let them begin!" A servant bellowed from the corner of the royals' tent.

Darien walked out onto the field in black and silver armor with his usual pirate sword in his hand. Seiya walked out with blue and silver armor with a new sapphire encrusted sword. Before they reached the middle Seiya bowed to Serenity, who just rolled her eyes, while Darien just gave her a small smile and kept focused on his enemy.

The two met and clinked their swords as they started walking in a circle, sizing each other up. Darien waited for Seiya to make the first move, but after a couple trips around the circle Darien stopped pulled back his sword and turned his back to Seiya. The crowd gasped and Serenity squeaked and even tried to closer her eyes, but her eyes forced her to keep watching.

"What is he doing?" Rei exclaimed.

"Calm down Rei." Malachite said with a knowing smile.

Seiya, not knowing what Darien was doing or what he should do, charged Darien's turned back. Right before Seiya would have hit Darien, Darien turned around and dodged Seiya's sword. Coming up behind Seiya Darien rammed Seiya so he fell to the ground and his sword was knocked away from him. Seiya turned over and watched as Darien approached him and put the tip of his sword to Seiya's neck.

"You see that was just too easy." Darien said.

"Since I'm a good sportsman and I know these people don't get a lot of shows. Get up and get your sword. We're going at it again." Darien walked back, but this time never took his eye off of Seiya who was getting up and getting his sword from where it had flown.

"Now make it a little more interesting and a little bit longer." Darien said as he prepared to fight Seiya…again. Seiya let out a small growl and waited for Darien to attack this time. Darien lunged for Seiya and for a while they threw their swords to the left, blocked, to the right, block, right again, block, left, block, etc… Finally Seiya was able to knock Darien's sword out of his hand and Darien landed on the ground.

"Well it seems you are good in the short fights, but in the long run. I win." Seiya smirked as he approached Darien.

"You do realize there is more to a sword fight than the actual sword right?" Darien retorted.

"What?" Seiya stood up a little more, but still kept approaching Darien who was standing still. As soon as Seiya was close enough Darien kicked out his legs and was able to kick Seiya down on the dirt with him. Darien walked over to Seiya and kicked him in the side before going over to get his sword.

"You have to be good at hand to hand, or in this case foot to foot or foot to stomach fighting as well." Darien smirked. He held the tip of the sword at Seiya's throat. Seiya was ready for Darien to push the sword through his neck, but soon found the tip lifted and Darien walking over to the Royals' tent.

"Prince Endymion, the rules state you must kill the other challenger." The servant from before said.

"I know the rules of a duel, but I do not wish to take someone's life for I believe my lady would not like it that way." Darien said smiling at Serenity, who had a large grin on her face.

"Darien!" Serenity's smile fell and she gasped out Darien's pirate name. Darien turned around as Seiya lunged at him with his sword in hand. Darien was able to move out of the way as Seiya went crashing into the wood planks that kept the royals' tent up.

"Lord Seiya, I believe you should admit your defeat." King Seamus said looking down at the lord who was breathing hard.

"But he has not killed me!" Seiya gasped.

"He has nearly killed you twice. That is enough and he has done the honorable thing by letting you live." Seamus said. "Now get ready to leave because I don't trust you here anymore. I believe you might try to destroy this union more than you already have! Which to say, is not much."

"But."

"No buts! Guards, please help Seiya and his brothers pack and leave." Seamus ordered. Yaten and Taiki quietly got up and went to the castle where they gathered their things and waited for Seiya. Seiya, on the other hand, would not leave before he got a few words out. The guards were forced to drag him out, through him in a carriage, roughly gather his things, and throw them on top of the carriage. Luckily, the carriage soon disappeared and Seamus made sure that everyone knew Seiya was no longer welcomed in Ceinlys.

"Well that was interesting." Selene said. She watched as her daughter got up and ran to the prince standing before them. Darien tried to stop Serenity from jumping on him with the excuse of him being too sweaty, but Serenity was too quick and soon giving him a big kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?" Serenity hollered at Darien.

"Yes luv, don't worry."

"The sooner we're married the better." Serenity huffed.

"C'mon, I need to go get cleaned up and then we can talk about that." Darien smiled. He encircled Serenity's waste with his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"Ok, you are really sweaty so… get off of me!" Serenity ran from Darien's grasp and into the safety behind Rei and Mina.

"C'mon, Dare we'll help." Zoicite said as he laughed at the couple's antics.


	29. AN 2 sorry!

Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but even with summer I've been busy. It seems I've been busier. I'm a senior in high school so I have so much to do, but when I can I'm working on the story.

By the way, POTC 2 is really really really really good. Everyone should see it! I just saw it with the girls of my swim team and we can't stop talking about it.

I hope to have the chapter up really soon. Like Monday or Tuesday so keep an eye out for it!

Thanks!


	30. The Weddings

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but like I said in the A/N, I've been running around being crazy. Hope you like this chapter though! Just to warn you, it is the last actual chapter, but an epilogue might be coming. Hope you guys like it!

**RuuD BoY**- I know he's annoying, but Serenity would have felt terrible and blamed herself because she already had killed Diamond and Darien had been injured because of her. I know Yaten and Taiki didn't do anything, but they're guilty by association. It's an ugly fact, but it has gotten them banished. I actually wrote that chapter when I couldn't sleep, but I have morning practices and afternoons so it's hard to find anytime to sleep and write. I wish I could multitask like that though.

**mysterious advisor**- Seiya is finally gone and the weddings are this chapter. Zoicite and Amy are getting married after Sere and Dare. Pretty much everyone is together and everyone is happy for the most part.

**ViscountessKiera**- I'm a swimmer so I'm around sweaty-chloriny guys all the time so I'm kind of indifferent to it, but some of my friends hate it. I had to put something cute in the chapter after the action to lighten up the mood.

**BlAcKfIrE889**- I never went on the ride, but I was there when it reopened. I've been on the ride so many times though and it's always fun. My mom is having way too much fun with the meet, but I get to help so I'm not complaining. Thanks for the review!

**VcChick**- Yes the end is coming. One more chapter after this.

**Moon Cosmic Power**- This might be the last chapter with an epilogue after it or I have two epilogues. One for Sere and Dare and one for everyone else.

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain**- Thanks

**LynGreenTea**- Here's more.

**Brianna**- I think everyone wishes that Seiya had died, but I don't hate him that much. I actually don't hate Seiya, but he just fit the role.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- ;p

**Nusaiba**- Thanks! I don't know where to get a lot of SM stuff. Check any local anime/manga stores, but all my stuff is from like 6 or 7 years ago. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Kana07**- Thank you! Sorry, but this is the last chapter so not a lot more!

**Skyhighdreamer**- Thank you! Glad you like it!

**Sailor Saturn2**- Pirates was a great movie, but nothing in the movie is going to get incorporated into this story now. Maybe if I do a sequel. I'm not in school anymore, but I'm swimming like crazy so I still don't have a lot of time.

**Alexandria18**- See the movie as soon as you can, that's all I can say. Ya, Senior year is crazy right now, but my friends and I are still having fun.

**shanay1993**- Thanks, here's the ending.

**vegetasprincess1**- I updated, but my busy life kept me from doing it soon. Hope you like it!

**Ara**- I'm just having fun right now and hanging out with friends who are juniors, seniors, and are going to college. My Senior pictures are next week so I get to figure out what to do. My stress begins when I start school, 4 APs… ya, it's going to be crazy. Hope you're senior year is fun, and don't let it be all stress!

* * *

_To All Citizen of Ceinlys and Aderyn_

_The royal families of Ceinlys and Aderyn are proud to announce the marriage of:_

_Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity_

_The wedding shall be held next Sunday after church. A private ceremony for friends will be first followed by a public ceremony for all citizens to witness and reception for all upper class citizens_

"Mom! Does this mean everyone in the entire country is going to be there?" Serenity asked.

"I do not know how many people will be there. The dinner will be most of the Lords and Ladies you already know. The private reception will be the group you and Darien came with along with other people you two have grown up with."

"Will Andrew and Rita be there?" Serenity asked. "O! With the new baby too? They named her Nora and she has dark blonde hair and light brown eyes."

"We sent them a personal invitation for the private reception, yes." Selene smiled. She had been doing her daughter's hair when Serenity started firing questions at her about the wedding, who was invited, and what was going to happen.

"Now Serenity, your hair is done and I believe you promised your betrothed to a ride through the forest?"

"Thanks mom!" Serenity was already out the door and heading towards the stables where she knew that Darien would be waiting for her. Darien was standing next to the stalls talking to Andrew when she arrived.

"There you are." Darien said as he wrapped his arms around Serenity and kissed her forehead.

"Mom wouldn't let me leave. Hi Andrew! How are Rita and the baby?" Serenity asked.

"They're good. The baby keeps waking us up in the morning, but she's good other than that." Andrew said. "You guys are going out to the forest I presume?"

"Yep, that's my favorite trail." Serenity said while swinging Darien's arm with hers.

"Well, Willie and Pride should be ready to go out." Andrew said. "Would you like me to get them ready?"

"We can do it ourselves. It won't be hard and I think I'll ride bareback today. Thanks anyways." Serenity smiled at Andrew as she pulled Darien over to the stalls that housed Willie and Pride.

Darien had decided to use a saddle and bridle while Serenity stuck to riding bareback with a bridle. Darien quickly groomed and saddled his black stallion as Serenity just brushed Willie's coat.

"Do you need any help up?" Darien asked as he watched Serenity lead Willie out the door of the barn. When he got out to the front he noticed Serenity already on Willie and leading her around in circles.

"I think I got it. Don't you agree?" Serenity asked looking at Darien.

"Ya, I guess you do. Now where are we headed?"

"We're heading towards the forest. There's a nice lake with a waterfall out there." Serenity said.

"Well you know where we're going so you get to lead."

"Just make sure Pride can keep up, he likes to be lazy while Willie likes to go pretty fast."

"I'll make sure he doesn't fall behind." Darien said as he trotted Pride up to Willie and the pair started walking into the forest. Soon they came upon a clearing where the lake and waterfall Serenity described were.

"Let's go set up the picnic things on the shore." Serenity said as she got off of Willie. Darien got off of Pride and took off their lunch from behind his saddle and joined Serenity at the water's edge.

"In a week we'll be married." Darien said pulling Serenity closer to him. Serenity was quietly munching on her sandwich, but was also cuddled into Darien's side.

"I can't wait." Serenity answered.

"Mhm."

"Where are we going to live? I mean neither of our parents are close to handing the throne over." Serenity said.

"I don't know. Well, actually. To tell you the truth I don't think I can give up the life of a pirate yet. It's all I've known for the last couple years, it's just hard to give up."

"I can understand that. Why don't we keep living that life, but we'll make a pact with Dad's navy."

"You want to make what we do legal? Can you even do that?" Darien asked. His hand was unconsciously rubbing Serenity's arm up and down.

"I was thinking we'd make a treaty between the two groups. Like, have it so the Ceinlys navy won't attack the Sea Cobra and the Cobra won't attack our Navy and we'll help each other." Serenity said.

"Are you sure you didn't listen in to any of your father's diplomatic meetings?" Darien asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, when I was younger I'd rather sit in with Dad rather than listen to my mother and the other Ladies while they sewed. Than again, my favorite thing was when you'd come. I actually had something to do." Serenity said. "I'm going for a swim."

"What?"

"I said I'm going for a swim." Serenity got up and slipped out of her riding dress. Underneath was a pair of black pants and a red shirt. Darien just smiled and took off his shirt and boots and joined her in the water.

Serenity had swam behind the waterfall and jumped when Darien came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Serenity giggled before slipping out of Darien's hold and swimming under the water. The couple played their cat and mouse game for a few more minutes before they decided to get out and sun dry in the grass.

"So what has the crew been doing?" Serenity asked. "I mean with you and the guys here, who's to captain them and make sure they act civil enough to keep the ship close by?"

"They're waiting for a signal for when we return. We've had messages being relayed back and forth so we keep in contact. I think Malachite has actually sent them to Triste so they can relax. They'll be back the day after the weddings."

"Wait, weddings?"

"Ya, Zoicite said that he's picked the day for his and Amy's wedding. It's like three days after ours. I believe between that, the others are going to get officially married at night. Something quiet, but they want to do it."

"Wow, a bunch of swashbuckling pirates getting married and settling down? Never though I'd hear of such a thing."

"Ya well, love makes us do crazy things. The guys have been settled down with the girls for a while. They've been faithful since they met Rei and Mina. Neph never did anything since he joined the crew. We think it's because of Lita."

"Ya, you're probably right. When she came here she was so quiet, and so sad."

"I can't believe you didn't here."

"Well I'm sorry, but our mothers have been keeping my busy with the wedding and the details, and the duties of being married, blah blah blah." Darien laughed at Serenity's ending.

"Well, soon they'll be off your back." Darien smiled.

"They will never be off my back. It's their job to bother us constantly."

"Good point." Darien laughed. "I think we should head back. I believe we're expected at dinner."

oOoOoOo

The Wedding

"Mom, is my hair ok?"

"Yes dear."

"Lita, is my dress good?"

"Yes Sere."

"Mina, is my make up ok?"

"Yes Serenity."

"Rei, is my… is my…"

"Serenity, you'll be fine." Rei stopped before Serenity could find something else to worry about.

"Where are my flowers?" Serenity hollered suddenly. Rei just rolled her eyes as she turned around and got the bouquet for Serenity.

Serenity had on the traditional white dress that had lace wrapped around her neck and went down to about her chest where white silk took over. There were beads that swirled around the dress coming into a solid layer completely around the bottom about three inches from the bottom of the dress. The tiara that she wore had lace with pearls and diamonds that flowed down the back of the dress and created the train.

Darien gasped as he saw Serenity enter the church. When she finally looked up at his her blue eyes shined like the rarest sapphires and her smile started out small, but widened until it couldn't expand any farther. Serenity's father took her hand and led her down the isle, past the viewers who were standing and murmuring things about how good Serenity looked, and up to Darien.

As soon as he could, Darien took Serenity's hand and took her to the alter. He had to restrain himself from running up and taking Serenity too early, then he had to stop himself from kissing her when he did get her.

The priest started the usual ceremony, but the bride and groom weren't listening. "Do you Prince Endymion; take Princess Serenity as your lawfully wedded wife?" Endymion was just staring at Serenity and didn't acknowledge what the priest had just said. "Prince Endymion." The priest repeated a little louder.

"I do." Endymion said before the priest had to repeat himself again and Malachite was able to nudge him in the back.

"And you Princess Serenity; do you take Prince Endymion as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked turning to the blushing pride.

"I do." Serenity said staring up into Darien's eyes.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Endymion, you may kiss your pride." The priest finished and stepped back letting the newly married couple have the spot light. Darien pulled Serenity closer to him and kissed her. Serenity had to nudge Darien back to stop him from getting too excited.

When they finally pulled apart the crowd erupted in applause. Before Serenity and Darien could do anything Serenity's parents and Darien's parents stepped up to the alter and presented the couple with two silver circlets. The couple turned to the crowd and smiled as they rushed out of the room.

Twenty minutes later the crowd had moved into the main dinning hall where they were waiting for the newly weds. Outside the door, Darien had stopped the guards from opening the door for a moment alone with his wife. "Are you ready, Sere?" Darien asked hugging her.

"I have never been this ready." Serenity leaned up and kissed Darien before turning to the guards.

"We're ready."

oOoOoOo

4 days later

"Serenity, we need to get ready to go." Darien whispered to his sleeping bride. The first two days they were married they were barely seen by most. When they exited their room they were usually having a picnic in some remote area of the garden.

Today Mina was getting married to Malachite followed by Rei and Jadeite's marriage. Lita and Nephrite were going to go last, but everyone was attending the wedding. They even snuck in some of their crew during the night so they could see it. Malachite had gotten over the fact that his crew might not like seeing his weakness in loving Mina, but he loved Mina and nothing was going to stop him now.

"The sun's not up." Serenity muttered flopping back into the pillows.

"We need to get out before our parents get up." Darien whispered.

"Hm, good point." Serenity propped her head up on her hands and looked at Darien. "Where did the crew sleep last night?"

"We got them some tents and food for them and took them pretty deep into the forest. They'll be fine. We limited the alcohol so they wouldn't get noisy."

"Alright, c'mon, let's get dressed." Serenity pulled Darien over to their wardrobe and acted like she was in deep thought about what to wear.

"I know you aren't thinking that hard." Darien whispered into her ear. He quickly grabbed a white poet's shirt, a silver vest, and light grey pants with grey boots.

"Our wedding was 4 days ago. We can stop wearing white now." Serenity joked.

"It's silver and grey." Darien shot back.

"Well, I'm wearing…. This!" Serenity grabbed a light pink dress. There were sequins scattered across the dress that made it shine in the light.

"I like it." Darien said.

"You like everything I wear." Serenity said glancing at him.

"Good point."

"Are we ready?" The priest asked looking tired.

"I'm sorry Father, but we needed to keep this a secret." Serenity said. "Please forgive us."

"It is alright child. Now who is the happy couple?" The Father asked looking at Serenity.

"Well, there's three."

"Three?"

"Sorry again Father."

"It is alright, just unusual. Are they ready?"

"Aye sir."

"Then let us begin."

All the ceremonies went on without a hitch and soon everyone, but Amy and Zoicite were married. Everyone was talking, the women talking to some of the pirates, and the higher standing pirates talked to their captains.

"I have a question for everyone!" Serenity suddenly said startling the group. The priest had left after Lita and Nephrite's wedding so he could return to his church without anyone thinking anything had happened. Everyone turned to Serenity who was standing up on a small rock with Darien holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"What would a wedding be… without… a feast?" Serenity smiled before clapping. From behind a grove of trees a carriage rolled out. Andrew was at the lead and was smiling to everyone as he pulled up. Inside was filled with everything that was at Serenity's wedding.

"Serenity, how?" Rei asked.

"Andrew's wife, who's a close friend, works in the kitchens and said she'd help. I helped her as well and we got everything ready and Andrew said he'd be willing to help." Serenity explained.

"Thank you Andrew! And tell Rita thank you as well."

"You can tell me now." Rita said coming to stand next to Andrew. She was holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Rita!" Lita ran over and hugged her friend, being careful not to crush the baby girl in her arms. Rita laughed and started talking to Lita.

The crew was happy to get a good, full meal for the first time in a long time. For the most part the rest of the crowd was just happy to be there with the people who they loved.

Towards the middle of the day Malachite stepped up onto the rock that Serenity had used earlier. "For the crew, go back the ship and sail to Triste. Do what you want and we will be joining you after the last wedding has been attended to."

The crew nodded and murmured their goodbyes before leaving for the boats that were waiting for them on a private stretch of beach. The rest of the group started making their way towards the castle and made idle chit chat the whole way back.

oOoOoOo

_You are cordially Invited To:_

_The Wedding of-_

_Lady Amy_

_And_

_Lord Zoicite_

_The wedding will happen in three weeks after the Sunday meeting at church. It will be a small ceremony followed by a small reception, open only to friends and family._

"Are you ready Amy?" Lita asked as she finished pinning Amy's hair back.

"Amy you look wonderful!" Serenity said as she hugged her friend.

"The last of us to get married and we're still in the same week." Mina smiled. "This is so cool! We get to celebrate our anniversaries together!"

"I think we can celebrate at the same time, but maybe not together." Rei shot back at Mina.

"We need to get you to the alter, now." Lita said taking Amy's hand and leading her out of the room. Her father took her hand before the doors to the chapel were opened.

Again, the ceremony went on, the bride and groom said their "I do's" and left the chapel for their reception dinner.

Everything everyone had ever wanted was now coming true and no one could be happier. Everything seemed to be right in the world for once.

Before the crew set back into the sea they found her a way to make a treaty between their ship and the navy. Serenity and Darien had decided that they'd live life like the newly married couple they were. They would follow their friends back to the sea where they would live until they were called home to take their places on the thrones.

The End….

* * *

…. BUT! There will be an epilogue coming and the prologue I had started will be getting updated, but it won't be all that long. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I have other stories I want to start first. Some SM and some others for other categories and for ficitonpress… Thanks to everyone again for reviewing! 


End file.
